SAO
by Foxy The Pirate 98
Summary: "Parker", un chico de 17 años, se ve involucrado en un juego donde si mueres allí, mueres en la vida real.
1. ¿Comienzo?

**Esto es un fic de Own Characters (personajes propios). Todos los personajes de SAO aparecen, algunos antes y otros después, pero se enfoca más en el protagonista. Si buscáis un fanfic yaoi, creedme, ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC YAOI.(Lo digo por las confusiones) Zekken también aparece, referencia a "Stronger for You" (Autora: XXCaithsithXX)(Actualmente el fic y la autora han desaparecido) Espero que os guste. **

Capítulo 1

Piso 92

Estoy acabado, creo que debí haberme quedado en la posada del Dragón Rojo hoy, pero no podía quedarme ya que Sekai iba a ir también a despejar el piso 92. No puedo abandonarla, es más no sé por que me lamento. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no voy ni abandonarla ni hoy ni nunca.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe". Esa expresión fue el motivo por el cual vivo por ella, la idea de que estar en un mundo sin ella me parece un mundo terrible, no soportaría ni un segundo estar en ese mundo. Ese pelo rojo, esas cálidas mejillas, esos ojos verde esmeralda... Definitivamente ese mundo es lo peor que me podía ocurrir. En estos momentos estoy recordando todos los momentos importantes en nuestra vida: la primera vez que la conocí, nuestro primer combate juntos, cuando la salve por primera, segunda, y tercera vez, cuando me salvó por primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, la primera vez que la besé, nuestra boda... Todos esos momentos son más que importantes en mi vida, son mi fuerza que saco cuando toda esperanza es nula a la hora de salvar a todas las personas que me importan( la cuales ya he gastado ), todo el poder que oculto para vencer hasta el más invencible jefe, monstruo, usuario...

-Sekai, no te alejes( tos sangrienta) no quiero perderte, quedate conmigo-

-No pienso dejarte, pero no me puedo distraer. ¡Yutoo, cambio!

-Se..Seka..Sekai-

-Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí, no te vayas, no me dejes.-

-¡CUIDADO!

Ví que la espada del jefe iba como una exalación contra ella, pero me dió tiempo para hacer un movimiento torpe con la "Vengadora", para desviar el golpe. Yakajima pudo distraerlo durante unos 10 minutos.

-Supongo que ya no nos debemos nada. ¿ eh, Parker?- Me lo dijo dándome una caricia por mi mejilla. Su mano es tan suave...

-Si supongo que si, estoy muy cansado, ¿Puedo recostarme en tus rodillas?

-No, ahora no es momento, debemos pelear y ganar, pero tu lucha ahora es ponerte en pie y poder

ayudar a los demás, seguro están también cansados.-

-!Sekai, cambio¡-

Y justo cuando se alejó de mí, el jefe dió un salto de dos metros y clavó su espada en el suelo, provocando una onda expansiva de color lila. Esa skill se llama "Destruction Jump" y, a menos que saltes, es imparable. La onda derriba a todos incluso a mí, que por fin me había incorporado tras media hora de intentarlo. Ví que el jefe se reía mientras observaba el resultado de su demoledor

ataque, después se encaminó hacia Sekai.

-A pesar de tu debilidad por ese chico, sigues siendo la quinta mejor espadachina, bueno en un segundo no lo serás...

Y entonces lo ví, ví como su espada,"Divine Cutter", caía en horizontal, cortandole toda la parte delantera, para luego atravesarla de una rápida estocada.

-Te quiero...Parker-kun.-

Y luego ví con mis propios ojos como el motivo por el cual yo vivo, se desvanecía en miles y miles de polígonos azules que se dispersaban y desaparecían a pocos segundos de iniciar su recorrido. Después de eso , se pesaban los parpados, mis fuerzas se desvanecían y luego se hizo la oscuridad...

¿Os preguntareis por qué estoy así? Han pasado dos años desde el incidente, y han ocurrido muchas cosas. Conocí a una chica preciosa, me enamoré de ella, me "casé" con ella y la ví morir, conocí a muchos amigos y a muchos enemigos...¿Qué quien soy? No voy a decir mi nombre real. Mi apodo es Parker y soy unos de los jugadores de Sword Art Online o SAO para abreviar, en otras palabras cada día es una lucha constante y nunca se puede estar a salvo. Os voy a contar como ocurrió toda esta historia.

Fin del capítulo 1

 **Dejad reviews, follows, Favs, y doy gracias por la oportunidad que me dais para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. El pueblo de los comienzos

Hola soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el segundo episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejárais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si quereis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo. Bueno aquí teneis el segundo episodio de SAO

Capítulo 2

12-12-2023

Hoy me he levantado por la mañana, pensando que hoy era un gran día, hoy sacaban a la venta un nuevo juego que llevo esperándolo desde hace mucho tiempo: "Sword Art Online". Mi primer pensamiento fue que me imaginaba eliminando monstruos de manera espectacular con mis skills y con mis espadas legendarias, pero debía de hacer muchas cosas antes de ir al centro comercial a comprarlo. Lo primero que debía hacer era darme una ducha y desayunar.

Al terminar de ducharme y secarme, ví quien yo era en un espejo: un chico de 17 años que necesitaba urgentemente un cambio de vida. Ese chico tiene, más o menos, 1 metro 70 cm de altura,

ojos verde esmeralda, aunque si se exponía a la luz del sol, parecían más de un color café, una nariz

de mediano tamaño, un pelo corto color castaño, aunque cuando lo llevó largo, es rizado y despeinado, unas orejas que se asomaban demasiado y unos labios un poco finos, aunque con la dentadura descolocada. Podría decir que tenía dudas acerca de mi belleza, pero luego me entró el hambre y me tuve que ir a desayunar un cola caco con nueve galletas y dos mandarinas( debería reducir el número de galletas que tomo). Cuando acabé, fuí al metro para ir al centro comercial.

Cabe decir que esperé casi dos horas en la cola aunque conocí gente que estaba eufórica para comprar el juego. Algunos decían que habían probado la beta, se apodaban _"beta tester_ _1_ _"_ , y decían que merecía la pena comprarlo. Yo iba a ser unos de los muchos españoles que iban a comprarlo, pero seguro que era el primero en probar la versión oficial.

Después de comprar el juego, me fui rápidamente hacia mi casa. Mi hermano en principio era quien iba a probarlo, pero después de ganarle unas cuantas partidas al ajedrez, conseguí obtener dicho honor. Mi otro hermano, opina que el juego es una pérdida de tiempo y que solo sirve para perder años de vida o la oportunidad de conocer a alguien. Yo, en principio me negué, pero seguía teniendo mis dudas acerca de esa afirmación. ¿Tendría a alguien especial en mi vida algun día?.

Me puse el Nerve-Gear y accedí a la interfaz:

-¡ _Link start_ _2_ _!-_

Y ví como un torbellino de colores en espiral para luego ser cegado por una luz intensa. Me ví en una sala circular, donde había un teclado y un montón de antorchas encendidas. Me acerqué al teclado y ví que pedía un registro de apodo o " _username_ ". Probé con las opciones que tenía en el mundo pero ya se habían cogido, hasta que probé un nombre: "Parker". Me lo puse porque tenía un amigo que se llamaba así, pero lamentablemente murió de un disparo donde la bala iba para otra persona. Pensé que debía honrar a mi amigo y me lo puse. Cuando introdue los demás datos, todo un mundo se abrió ante mis ojos.

Era un mundo precioso, estaba en una plaza donde miles de jugadores caminaban a sus anchas. Era "El pueblo de los comienzos". Ese sitio era por donde se empezaba a progresar como espadachín. Había de todo: armerías, posadas, restaurantes y un tablón de anuncios para consultar las misiones disponibles o eventos. Después de observar, maravillado, aquel lugar durante unos 10 min, me encaminé hacia la armería más cercana a comprar mi primera arma.

Me encaminé hacia un puesto que había en la calle principal a unos cien metros del punto inicial.

Los mercaderes y alguno de la población son NPC(" _Non-player character")_ así que no muestran

sentimiento alguno salvo que quede registrado.

Tenía unos mil créditos para empezar mi gran aventura, así que solo podía comprar espadas de clase F o una daga de clase E. Al final me decanté por una daga de hoja curva. Esta daga tenía cristales verdes en la empuñadura, esta era de color dorado, mientras que la hoja era plateada con pintitas doradas y el filo era de color verde. Por último me compré una poción de curación de clase D.

Esa daga la llamé " _Hard Leaf_ _3_ " y me gustaba el nombre. Después me aventuré por la plaza, buscando algún NPC que me informara sobre los cotos para adquirir experiencia y créditos. Me dijo que en un kilómetro había unas praderas junto con un barranco y una catarata donde había un spawn1 de jabalíes para entrenar.

Me fuí por un camino asfaltado de color amarillo y había árboles cada 10 metros. Después de 15 minutos andando me encontré en esa prado- barranco. Era un sitio indescriptible. A mi hermano le hubiera gustado mucho. Después de contemplar las vistas, decidí ir a por jabalí que estaba pastando.

Fuí en carrera a por él, con todas mis ganas de eliminar mi primer monstruo, pero se movió dos metros y clavó la mirada en mí. Estaba furioso así que fue en posición de embestida mientras un aura roja se activa. Había activado su habilidad " _Charge_ _4_ ". Lo pude esquivar dando una voltereta lateral. El jabalí lila volvió a girar con ese aura carmesí y volvía a por más. Decidí que era mejor desenvainar la daga y embestir con la daga al animal. Al final el jabalí fue solo a por mí pero pude hacerle un tajo en un ojo, dejándolo tuerto. Después se enfureció más, decidió embestirme y acertó.

Redujo mi HP 5 a 100, eso significaba que estaba a dos golpes de morir, pero no me dí por vencido.

Este jabalí me lo iba a llevar a casa. Por eso salté y decidí apuntar con la daga hacia abajo, clavándola en la faz del jabalí, reduciendo su HP a cero. Después se iluminó y se dividió en miles de polígonos azules. Después se abrió el menú de recompensas. Había ganado 50 créditos, 20 EXP y una nueva skill: " _Sparky Hits_ _6_ ". Esta skill apenas hacía daño pero paralizaba al enemigo durante un ligero periodo de tiempo. Constaba de cinco golpes muy rápidos. Después de eso decidí cortar porque mi hermano seguro que quería probarlo, abrí el menu de inicio pero cuando busqué el botón

de desconectarse pero no lo encontraba. Pensé en denunciar a algun técnico pero de repente fui forzadamente teletransportado...

Fin capítulo dos

1-Probadores de la beta

2-Iniciar enlace

3-Hoja dura

4-Carga

5-Health Points: Puntos de salud, si los pierdes todos, mueres

6- Golpes Chispazo

Aquí se despide Foxy the pirate. Si me necesitaís estaré sosteniendo mi cartel de out of service.


	3. El discurso inquietante

**Hola soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el tercer episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejárais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si quereis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo, por último lamento los fallos de formato ya que no me permite hacer superíndice. Bueno aquí teneis el segundo episodio de SAO**

 **Capítulo 3**

12-12-2023

Volví a aparecer en "El pueblo de los comienzos", en la pequeña plaza del principio donde aparecí por primera vez cuando me conecté. Estaba muy extrañado por lo que había ocurrido hace 10 minutos y tenía dos preguntas: ¿Por qué me habían teletransportado? y ¿Por qué no podía desconectarme? Mucha gente estaba asustada o estaban confusos porque no sabían que estaba pasando. Algunos clamaban que por qué nos habían teletransportado y por qué no podían desconectarse. Ellos estaban muy molestos y amenazaban al aire diciendo que iban a demandar al GM* e insultando a los programadores del juego. De repente una figura muy alta, ataviada con un manto rojo y capucha a juego apareció de la nada.

-Jugadores, bienvenidos a "Sword Art Online". Estáis en Aincrad, un castillo compuesto por cien pisos donde yo estaré en el último piso esperando al jugador que consiga hacerme frente. Antes de comenzar quisiera informar unos acontecimientos que acaban de ocurrir.

La primera es que seguro de que os habréis dado cuenta de que en el menú no está el botón de desconexión. La respuesta es simple: nunca ha existido ese botón. No podréis salir del juego hasta que alguien me derrote.-

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Es en serio? ¿Y nuestras familias qué?-dijo un jugador, que, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba aterrado y furioso.

-El gobierno ha sido informado de esto. Ahora mismo está trasladando a todo el mundo que esté conectado a un hospital cercano, ya que, al estar conectado, no puedes ni alimentarte ni hidratarte. Otra medida que se ha tomado ha sido que bajo ningún concepto se apague el Nerve-Gear porque si se desconecta antes de tiempo, emitirá unas ondas de microondas que provocaran una muerte cerebral por la dicha combustión de este. En otras palabras, si otra persona os desconecta desde el exterior, moriréis. El gobierno ya ha informado sobre esta medida, pero, por desgracia, muchas familias han hecho caso omiso a esta advertencia y han muerto 300 jugadores por esta causa.-

Al escuchar esta frase, muchos jugadores murmuraban algunos estaban horrorizados, yo también lo estaba, esto significa que trescientas personas han muerto por culpa de este hombre, ya que la familia desesperada, han intentado recuperar a su hijo/a, nieto/a, primo/a, hermano/a… Ahora me preguntaba que qué estaban haciendo mi familia ahora mismo, supongo que estarán trasladando al hospital, porque si me hubieran desconectado, ya estaría muerto. De repente, esta figura prosiguió su discurso

-La segunda de la que quería informaros era que la barra que tenéis en la parte superior es vuestra barra de vida o " _Health Points_ *". En el momento en el que dicha barra llegue a cero vuestra vida digital habrá acabado. En ese momento la Nerve-Gear emitirá un pulso electromagnético que destruirá todo vuestro sistema neuronal.-

No me lo podía creer. Un juego donde si mueres en el juego, mueres en la vida real. Al escuchar esta frase, se desvanecieron todas mis ambiciones que tenía en la vida: Ir a la universidad, sacarme la carrera, trabajar en una impresa importante como Valve, conocer a alguien especial, casarme, tener hijos… Todo eso ya no importaba, me iba a pudrir en este mundo fantástico donde ahora, miles de jugadores iban a competir por sobrevivir. Me recuerda un poco a una novela que leí hace tiempo: "Los Juegos del Hambre", que trataba básicamente de lo mismo.

-¿Y si hay un apagón o una tormenta o algo que impida que la Nerve-Gear funcione?-preguntó una jugadora con el pelo carmesí

-La Nerve-Gear está equipada con una batería con 24 horas de vida. Es una batería que solo funciona una vez y no es recargable. Con esto acabo mi discurso de presentación. Solo me queda deciros que buena suerte y que en el menú de los "í _tems_ *" tenéis un regalo de mi parte. Adiós, nos veremos en el piso número cien.-

Al acabar su discurso se disipó en el aire. Al principio hubo un breve silencio hasta que una persona gritó. Esta persona sostenía un espejo en sus manos.

-S…Soy…Soy yo.-

Y era verdad. Al acceder al menú de _ítems_ descubrí que estaba el ítem "Espejo". Lo seleccioné, lo sostuve entre mis dedos y vi algo extraordinario: Mi avatar, que lo creé en media hora, había cambiado por mi persona. Vi mis facciones: Unos ojos verdes, un pelo corto castaño, una nariz mediana, unos labios gruesos, la dentadura un poco desviada... Era yo mismo en un mundo que nunca debí pisar.

Ahora, que estaba rodeado por personas desconcertadas, pensé en las películas donde hay un ambiente apocalíptico, en esas pelis el principio es caótico, y mi pensamiento fue premonitorio, al cabo de dos segundos, la plaza se convirtió en una muchedumbre desesperada. Yo pude salir de ahí con dificultad y me aventuré al bosque. Vi a la lejanía otro jugador con el pelo negro que huía hacia un pueblo cercano. Intenté alcanzarle pero un lobo se interpuso en mi camino. Era un lobo grande de pelaje plateado, con unos ojos amarillos, pupilas dilatadas y asomando unas fauces. Claramente este lobo no tenía buenas intenciones así que decidí embestirle con la daga pero se alejó dos metros e inició una carrera contra mí. Rodé lateralmente para esquivarlo, pensé que el lobo no era rival para mí, pero escuché unos cuantos aullidos más.

-Creo que el resto de la manada se va a unir a la fiesta.-

Decidí aplicar mi recién aprendido combo " _Sparky Hits*_ ". Me lancé contra él y asesté cinco golpes, uno en la pata derecha, otro en el lomo, y los otros tres fueron en la cara. Luego vi que el HP del lobo estaba parpadeado en amarillo y había un icono de parálisis. Fue entonces cuando clavé la daga en el hocico del lobo para luego asestarle una estocada entre sus ojos. Luego vi como el lobo se desvanecía en miles de polígonos azules. Apareció un mensaje acerca de las recompensas que había adquirido. A los dos segundos, se acercaron dos lobos más y ambos iniciaron una carga, pero me zafé de ellos y me fui a las profundidades del bosque.

Después de despistarlos en el follaje, vi un cadáver. Sé que no hay cadáveres en SAO, así que supuse que era una decoración, pero vi que el cadáver tenía clavado en el estómago una katana. Era una katana con una hoja de alcance medio, una empuñadura de color negro con rombos blancos y el filo emitía un brillo azulado.

-Esta espada es de clase D, no es muy buena- pensé -pero al menos es una espada. Necesitas un nombre. Creo que te llamaré "Shento".-

Después de envainarla, proseguí mi camino por un sendero, buscando algún pueblo cercano.

Fin Capítulo 3

*Grand Master: Se encarga de revisar si el juego tiene fallos y los reporta a sus superiores.

*Health Points: Puntos de salud

*Items: Objetos

*Sparky Hits: Golpes Chispazo

 **Espero que os haya gustado, aquí Foxy the Pirate 98. Si me necesitais estaré en Parts and Services, escogiendo una cabeza nueva**


	4. Mi primera misión

**Hola soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el cuarto episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejárais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo. Bueno aquí tenéis el cuarto episodio de SAO**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **12-12-2023**

Me encuentro en un bosque, estoy en un sendero, caminando hacia un pueblo cercano. Estoy atrapado en un juego de realidad virtual. Me apodo Parker y voy a salir de aquí como sea.

-¿Así que Shento? Bueno, aunque sea una espada de clase D, sigue siendo una espada.-

Guardé la espada en una vaina que tenía, e inmediatamente apareció una nueva skill: " _Killing Time*_ " una habilidad que tiene un cuarenta por ciento de quitar unos 150 HP, además me podía desplazar unos dos metros adelante después de asestarle el golpe. Esta habilidad la vería útil en fuera un combate 1 contra 1. Después de caminar unos doscientos metros por la senda, aparecieron más lobos, salvo que uno era de color negro y tenía unos ojos rojos. Después de observarle y después de que me observara, aulló y todo el grupo fue rodeado de una aura roja. Esta skill se llamaba " _Spirit of the Herd*_ ". Todos los miembros tenían un cincuenta por ciento más de daño, pero todo el daño que reciban será aplicado al jefe.

Al ver todos estos lobos, furiosos y potenciados, decidí aplicar mi nueva skill " _Killing Time"_. Decidí ir a por el jefe, ya que podía seguir "boosteando*" a la manada. Después de desplazarme con la espada, vi que ya estaba a dos metros detrás de él. Era como si me hubiera teletransportado, pero esos 150 HP no se había ido con mi corte. Como me superaban en número, me fui de allí como pude. Perdí la mitad de mi vida en escapar pero, como tenía la poción que compré al principio:

-(Sonido de beber) ¡Ah, esto sabe fatal, sabe cómo a pescado!- Luego me tuve que ir a un árbol cercano para vomitar. Esa poción marrón sabía a arenque de hace tres semanas. Después de recomponer la compostura, seguí mi camino hasta que volví a estar en el sendero principal que llevaban al pueblo.

A la entrada del pueblo, había muchos jugadores que consiguieron llegar al pueblo. Muchos estaban asustados, confusos, desorientados... Yo también lo estaba, la idea de no volver a ver a familia era una idea de locos, y encima tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien con los suficientes medios pueda sacarnos de aquí. La zona principal del pueblo estaba muy transitada. El pueblo constaba de una calle principal, una plaza y muchas casas, dispuestas en forma de urbanización. Decidí ir a una posada que había en la plaza: "La rana cornuda" ("nombre raro para una posada, la verdad", pensé). Entré allí y me dirigí a un NPC que estaba al cargo del local.

-Buenas estimado cliente ¿Qué desea?-

\- Una noche, por favor.

-Serán 20 créditos, por favor.-

Abrí el menú principal y realicé la transacción. Al acabar, oí una voz en mi espalda.

-¿Dónde has conseguido esa katana?-

Vi que quien me había preguntado, no me llegaba ni al pecho, era un niño de unos 12 u 11 años, bajito, rubio con ojos azules, tenía el pelo revuelto y tenía una mirada de osadía.

-¿Qué donde la conseguí? La tenía un cadáver._

-No hay cadáveres en SAO-

-Te sorprendería la de cosas que tiene SAO que tú no sabes.-

-Eso no es posible.- Dijo una voz femenina

Era una chica de mi altura, tenía el pelo carmesí y era muy largo, le llegaba hasta la espalda. Tenía los ojos verdes hoja, una nariz pequeña, unos labios finos y llevaba una ropa algo básica, como la mía.

-Si no es posible, díselo al cadáver al que se lo arranqué.- le contesté

-Seguro que era una decoración-. me respondió

-¡Eso!- dijo el niño rubio

-Mirad, ahora estoy muy cansado para este tipo de discusiones. Solo quiero irme a dormir, e intentar olvidar que esto es un sueño y no algo parecido a los "Juegos del Hambre". Así que, aunque sea una katana mala, os diré que no soy ningún beater* o algo parecido. Sé lo mismo que vosotros de este juego: nada.-

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que no se pueden hacer hacks*.- Dijo ella, sonriendo,-Vámonos de aquí Shinichi, seguro que "Trampez*" está muy cansado de sacarle ventaja a los demás-. Y se fueron, dejando un sarcasmo en sus palabras.

"¿Cuál será su problema? ¿Por qué dos jugadores se iban a interesar en una katana de clase D?" pensé. Después de observar cómo se alejaban de la posada, me fui arriba, y me tiré encima de la cama, esperando que todo esto fuera un sueño...

 **13-12-2023**

He comprobado que esto es mi nueva realidad, no puedo volver a mi mundo así de fácil, debía de ganar este juego como fuera posible. Me levanté de la cama para comprobar que la habitación en la que me quedé dormido, no era, para nada, el mundo real que hoy esperaba volver a ver cuanto antes. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor: vi una mesa donde había un jarrón con flores de diversos colores, una mesita de noche con un quinquel*, y mi equipamiento desperdigado en una silla. Cogí toda mi ropa y mi espada y me fui abajo a desayunar.

Aunque estuviera en un mundo inexistente, el desayuno estaba delicioso. Los programadores se esforzaron mucho a la hora de simular el sabor de la comida, que, en este caso, fue: unas tostadas con mantequilla, un zumo de naranja y leche caliente (para mi desgracia, no tenían cola cao). Después salí de la posada y fui al tablón de anuncios para averiguar si había alguna misión disponible.

Cuando llegué al tablón, descubrí que había muchos jugadores rondando por la plaza con la misma intención que yo. Después de apartar a 10 jugadores que estaban empujándose, luchando por la visión del tablón, escuché una conversación entre dos que me era útil:

-No sé qué misión vamos a hacer. ¿Quieres hacer la de "Bestias en las montañas"?-

-Yo quiero hacer "La caza del ciervo"-

-Para esa necesitamos objetos de clase D como mínimo. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que los tenga.-

Después de eso me acerqué al tablón y acepté la misión que había escuchado de esos dos. Estaba ubicada cerca de la pradera de los jabalíes. Fui tranquilamente hacia allá por un camino adoquinado.

Cuando iba caminando tranquilamente, algo me empujó. Ese empujón hizo que me tropezara y me cayera. Después de caerme, vi al que me había empujado: Era una persona negra, calva, muy alta, de unos treinta años e iba vestido con una camiseta marrón y unos pantalones marrones de otro tono de color.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- le dije.

-Lo siento, no te había visto. ¿Vas a la pradera?-

-Sí. ¿Por?-

-Estoy buscando la localización de la misión "La caza del ciervo". ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-Sí, voy para allá. ¿Tú también vas a hacerla?-

-Sí-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Egil.-

-Yo me llamo Parker.-

-¿No es un nombre un poco raro?-

-Sí, es un apodo que inventé cuando hacia la ESO.-

-¿Quieres hacer la misión conmigo?-

Era una proposición bastante peculiar, necesitaba el dinero, pero, si me hacen daño, ¿quién me protegerá si estoy indefenso?

-Vale.-

Y así fue como hice un pacto con el que iba a ser unos de los mejores comerciantes de SAO en unos años.

Fin capítulo 4

*Killing Time: Matando el tiempo

*Spirit of the Herd: Espíritu de la manada

*Boostear: Potenciar

*Beater: Mezcla entre beta tester (Probador de la beta) y cheater (Tramposo)

*Trampez: Apodo de tramposo (me lo solían decir porque no se suelen fiar de mí)

*Hacks: Hacer trampas

*Quinquel: Lampara antigua que funcionaba con grasa

 **Espero que os haya gustado, aquí Foxy the Pirate 98. Si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove, descansando**


	5. Fácil decisión

**Hola soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el quinto episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejárais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo. Bueno aquí tenéis el quinto episodio de SAO**

Capítulo 5

 **13-12-2013**

-¿Dices que quieres ser mercader?-

Fue unas de las primeras cosas que me contó Egil cuando le conocí. Ambos estábamos caminando en un camino adoquinado, hablando de nuestra vida pasada. Yo le conté que era un chaval mediocre que le gustaban los videojuegos, salir con mis amigos alguna que otra vez, escribir historias, ser un pésimo estudiante, etc. Él me contó que era camarero de un bar, que tenía una esposa que está en el mundo real y que tuvo la mala suerte de probar este juego primero, aunque está aliviado ya que si su mujer probara el juego primero y muriera, no se lo perdonaría. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría.

-Sí, esta situación puede ayudarme cuando salgamos de aquí.-

-¿Cómo, fundando una empresa, o algo por estilo?-

-Primero tendría que arreglar la gestión económica de mi bar, y después ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hago una y todo.-

-Ahmm.-

Asentí y seguí caminando, pensativo. ¿Yo, un adolescente, podría llegar a algo con la porquería de notas que estoy sacando? Entonces Egil hizo una pregunta que, la verdad, no quería escuchar ni ahora, ni cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Dime, ¿Hay alguna persona que te espere ahí fuera?-

-No, salvo mi familia y amigos, pero si te refieres a una novia o algo por el estilo, no. -

Esa pregunta ocasionó una espiral de emociones que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo. Gente que me rodea ya había tenido, o tiene novia y pueden conseguir alguna en 5 segundos. Cada vez que me miro en el espejo, no sé qué pensar. ¿Soy atractivo? ¿Estaré gordo? ¿Jugar a los videojuegos perjudica esta situación? ¿El hecho de no irme a emborracharme o irme a alguna discoteca es la causante de mi problema? Estas preguntas me ocasionan mucha inseguridad. Algunos presumen de haber tenido "relaciones", mientras que a mí todavía no me han besado. ¿Estoy destinado a esto, a morir solo? Esa pregunta acabó con parte de mí, ya que esa pregunta me recuerda a mi hermano mayor el día que me fui al centro a comprar SAO. Me decía que era un friki, y que si moría solo, no era su problema. Daría un brazo para saber que está pasando ahí fuera con mi familia. Seguí pensando hasta que vi algo que me llamó la atención: El icono de la misión estaba en un valle a unos 50 metros de Egil y de mí. Fui corriendo a aceptar la misión. Después de pulsar "Sí" en el menú despegable, apareció una señal en mi mapa, indicando la posición del ciervo blanco.

-Está a unos 500 metros, hacia el oeste.-

-Bien vamos para allá.-

A los 250 metros, después de elaborar una estrategia contra el ciervo, un grito y varios sonidos de espadas y gruñidos desgarraron el silencio que había en el prado.

-¡Alguien necesita ayuda!-dije.

-Pero, ¿Y la misión?-

-La misión puede esperar, seguro que ellos no.-

Ambos fuimos hacia donde se produjo el grito. Después de subir una colina vimos la situación: Unos siete jabalíes estaban rodeando a tres jugadores.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saqué a "Shento" de su funda y fui corriendo hacia ellos. Con " _Killing Time_ " me desplacé unos metros, lanzando un tajo que acabó con un jabalí que estaba a punto de embestir a uno de ellos. El sonido de eliminación, me produjo mucha satisfacción, pero esto no había acabado. Un jabalí decidió embestirme, pero rodé hacia la derecha y decidí usar " _Sparky Hits_ " como contraataque. El jabalí recibió cinco tajos paralizantes. Este jabalí se quedó quieto a un metro de mí, me acerqué con mi espada a él y le atravesé el morro con la espada. Después de sacar la espada del morro, recibí una fuerte cornada en la espalda, rodé unos cinco metros y vi que ese jabalí iba a por más. Apartó de un pisotón mi espada, y estaba a punto de clavarme los colmillos pero vi que el jabalí se quedó quieto y pude observar que el cuerpo tenía una raya horizontal en el lomo. Desapareció y vi a Egil sosteniendo una espada de clase F. Había activado la skill " _High Cut_ _*_ ", un corte que podía alcanzar unos cinco metros hacia delante. Despúes de mostrar alivio por parte mío y ver la misma expresión en Egil, continuamos matando monstruos que rodeaban a esos tres jugadores. Ellos mataron a tres, Egil mató a uno y me ayudó con otro y yo liquidé a los restantes. A uno de ellos le metí a Shento en la boca e hice un corte vertical hacia arriba, partiendo al jabalí en dos.

Después de acabar con dichos jabalíes, fuimos a ver como estaban los jugadores. Decían que eran cuatro, pero dos jabalíes lo cornearon a la vez y los otros cinco lo remataron en el suelo. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño, la piel pálida y sostenía una lanza de clase D. Estaba temblando, se podía ver el miedo mismo en sus ojos azules. Otro era bajito con el pelo rubio, y su acompañante era una mujer de mi edad que tenía el pelo carmesí, ellos me resultaron familiares...

-Espera, ¿tú eres el chico que estaba en la posada anoche, verdad?-

-Sí, el mismo, no deberías haber ido a la misión del ciervo blanco sin pociones curativas de ningún tipo.-

-No tenía dinero para pagarla, solo podía comprarme esta daga de clase D. Muchas gracias por haber escuchado, si no lo hubierais escuchado, ahora estaríamos, estaríamos...-

Y de repente, rompió en un mar de lágrimas, intenté decir algo pero ver la cara lagrimosa de esa chica me dejaba sin palabras para consolarla.

-¿Quién había muerto?- pregunté

-Su exnovio, aunque fuera ex era como un hermano para ella, aunque se portó muy mal con ella.- Me respondió el de la lanza

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- volví a preguntar

-Yo era amigo de este, aunque me arrepiento.-

-¿Y eso?-

-Cuando vimos a los jabalíes, el muy cabrón intentó huir con ella, dejándonos a nosotros contra esos malditos jabalíes.-

Le respondí que nunca es bueno alegrarse por el mal que recibe una persona, incluso aunque te haya matado. Después de eso, acompañamos a los jugadores a una posada cercana, al fin supe cómo se llamaban: La chica del pelo rojo se llamaba Sekai, el niño que le acompañaba se llamaba Sinichi, y el de la lanza se llamaba Sakamoto. Me preguntaron por el mío y les dije que me llamaba Parker.

-¿No es un nombre un poco raro?-

-Quizá, el nombre me lo inventé y encima es español. Ahora que lo pienso, si soy español ¿Cómo puedo comunicarme con vosotros si no tengo ni idea de japonés?-

-Es por el traductor universal, venía en la configuración.-

-Ah, no lo sabía.-

Después de eso me despedí de ellos, quedándome solo con Egil.

-¿Crees que ha valido la pena?-

-¿El qué?-

-Rechazar la misión, para salvar la vida de ellos.-

-Si te refieres a rechazar un puñado de experiencia y créditos a cambio de salvar vidas humanas, yo lo veo más que rentable.- respondí.-Bueno me voy a la posada a descansar ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Vale, aquí a las 10 de la mañana no faltes.-

-Adiós.-

Fin capítulo cinco

*Corte largo

 **Espero que os haya gustado, aquí Foxy the Pirate 98. Si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina del guardia, pensando por qué no se aburre viendo cámaras todos los días**


	6. Primer jefe parte 1

**Hola soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el sexto episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejárais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo. Bueno aquí tenéis el sexto episodio de SAO. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 6**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **20-12-2023**

 **Piso 1**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que me metieron en este juego macabro de realidad virtual. Me llamo Parker, soy de nivel 6, clase bronce y hoy voy a enfrentarme al primer jefe junto con un grupo de jugadores.

-Así que mañana a las 11:00 de la mañana en la plaza ¿no?

-Sí, no faltes o se te quedará un estigma de cobarde el resto de tu vida.- me replicó, después dijo en tono un tono de voz autoritario y grave.- Ahora descansa, mañana te necesita todo tu grupo en la plaza.-

Me fui a la posada, pero antes pasé por un mercader, donde en vez de ser un NPC, era un jugador.

-¿Qué tal, amigo? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Si tienes una espada de clase S que liquide un jefe de un solo golpe y que fuera gratis, sí, la necesitaría.-

-Te ilusionas demasiado, esa clase de armas nadie sabe dónde están, todo lo de la tienda está, como máximo, a clase C, nadie ha descubierto algo que valga la pena en este piso.-

-Bueno deme un set curativo de clase D.-

-Son 467 créditos.-

-¿Todavía no hay cristales?-

-Sí, pero cuestan dos mil el de teletransporte y los demás están mucho más caros.-

¿Dos mil créditos? Eso lo consigo matando a 30 jabalíes, pero si siete ya dan problemas a cuatro jugadores, no quisiera ver treinta jabalíes.

-¿Egil cuando se unirá al mundillo de los negocios?-

-Dice que pronto se unirá cuando tenga unos 20000 créditos para poder construir o comprar la tienda que necesita.-

-Para eso necesita mínimo unos 300 jabalíes, bueno me voy, mañana tengo que estar despejado para poder enfrentarme al jefe.-

-¿Formas parte del grupo de asalto?-

-Sí, adiós.-

Me dirigí a la posada nuevamente, pensando que puede que mañana haya dos posibilidades: o que comeré en el pueblo del piso dos o que allí o aquí se celebre mi funeral. Esta opción es tanto lúgubre como probable. Me fui a mi habitación y pensé en todo lo que había pasado en toda esta semana.

Al parecer no se me da nada mal matar jabalíes, hice muchas proezas a lo largo de la semana: un día que estábamos Sakamoto y yo buscando jabalíes, vinieron una jauría de lobos y con mi skill " _Killing Time_ " liquidé a tres enfilados, tuve muchísima suerte, después de un tajo, destruí a otro mientras Sakamoto empalaba a otros dos, y al final el alfa se abalanzó sobre mí pero pude decapitarle. A lo largo de la semana desbloqueé dos nuevas skills:" _Square of Pain_ " una habilidad donde lanzaba cuatro cortes al aire y formaba un cuadrado mediano donde cada línea del cuadrado hacía daño, lo destinaba más a defensa que a ataque, y " _Massive Attack_ " un combo sencillo de cinco golpes que podía complementarlo con " _Sparky Hits_ ". Estaba pensando en qué nos deparará el siguiente piso. ¿Un bosque tranquilo? ¿Un glacial gigante donde te atacan goles de hielo? ¿Una tierra entera hecha de bizcocho? No se sabe. Antes de acostarme miré el menú de atributos y de skills y comprobé que puedo mejorar en muchas cosas: Agilidad, cocina, alquimia, tratamiento del hierro, fuerza, control y por alguna extraña razón poesía épica y pesca. Encontré categorías muy raras: elaboración de calzado, coser, natación, lucha... Vi que estos atributos se mejoraban solo si entrenabas con ellas, así que los puntos de atributo no serían malgastados. Después de configurarlo, gasté dos puntos en destreza y un punto en fuerza. Observe que no me quedaba nada para llegar al nivel 2 de agilidad.

-"Podré mejorarlo cuando combata contra el jefe".-

Después cerré el menú y me dormí, pensando en todas las opciones que podían ocurrir mañana.

Tuve un sueño: Estaba en mi casa, con Sekai, ella se dirigió a mí, con tono apagado, como si no tuviera ni una pizca de alma y me dijo que le siguiera. Se paró en una puerta y la abrió. Dentro de esa sala, completamente oscura salvo por una antorcha en el centro de la sala, había dos espadas: una negra, larga, que emitía un resplandor morado y otra negra con el filo rojo y tenía un aura llameante. Ella dijo:

-Tómalas. Toma las decisiones correctas. No permitas la muerte de nadie, no te fíes de nadie. Nunca te rindas, ahora duerme, necesitas toda la fuerza posible Tu destino está decidido.-

Me levanté, con un deje de miedo en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo que mi destino está decidido? Era irracional, ningún destino está fijo. Cuando me levante eran las 10:00 de la mañana, quedaba una hora para la reunión en la plaza. Me duche y me vestí. Cuando terminé de ponerme la vaina en la espalda, vi que tenía dos notificaciones en el menú: una grabación del sueño de Sekai y una nueva skill:" _Delay the Unstoppable_ ".

Esta skill era capaz de retrasar el daño recibido durante 10 minutos y luego aplicarlo durante 10 segundos. Si recibo 1000 de daño, al rato recibiría 100 por segundo. Vi que esta skill iba a ser muy útil contra el jefe.

Me acerqué a la plaza, había por lo menos 50 jugadores, todos de clase bronce pero había un nivel variado, el más alto que encontré era de un chico de nivel 14 y un encapuchado de nivel 10.

"¿Dónde habrán entrenado?" pensé, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque Sakamoto y compañía estaban llamándome.

-¡Parker! ¡¿Estas sordo? Te estamos llamando, tenemos que asignar los grupos!-

-Prefiero escoger por mí solo Sakamoto, haced grupo sin mí.-

Después del sueño, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos, eso me producía escalofríos. Ver a una versión de un conocido que te habla como si estuviera poseído por un fantasma no hacía mucha gracia. Vi que el chico de nivel 14 estaba sentado solo, pensé que puede que podamos hacer equipo así que fui hasta él y me presenté mientras un chiflado daba un discurso sobre los beaters.

-Hola.-

-Hola.-

-¿Tienes equipo para enfrentarse al jefe?-

-No.-

-¿Te importaría hacer un grupo conmigo? No tengo experiencia en lo VRMMORPG y puede que necesite un poco de ayuda.-

-¿No te parece imprudente pedirle ayuda a un desconocido?-

-Por alguna extraña razón, me eres familiar, ¿no eras el que se fue corriendo hacia la aldea Oeste cuando Heathcliff dijo su discurso?-

-Sí, era yo.-

-¿Entonces qué dices? Todo el mundo necesita una persona que le cubra las espaldas ¿no?-

-Sí supongo que tienes razón, ¿Por qué no?-

Cuando abrí la lista para hacer la petición de grupo, pensé que parecía que lo que acababa de hacer era afeminado, pero le quité importancia cuando vi que el encapuchado se dirigió hacia nosotros por la misma cuestión, aunque lo hizo de una manera peculiar, fue llegar y pedírselo. Ambos nos quedamos desconcertados pero vimos que no pasaba nada por tener a uno más en el grupo. Los tres hicimos el grupo

y el capitán se aproximó diciendo que las puertas estarían abiertas en 2 minutos. Pienso dejarme la piel en ese combate, no quiero tener más miedo, pienso revocar la afirmación esa de "tu destino está fijado"

Fin capítulo 6

*Delay the unstoppable: retrasar lo imparable

*VRMMORPG: realidad virtual, multijugador online masivo juego de rol(Género de juego)

*Massive attack: Ataque masivo

*Square of Pain: Cuadrado del dolor

 **Espero que os haya gustado, aquí Foxy the Pirate 98. Si me necesitáis estaré con Chica en un concurso de comer pizza**


	7. Primer jefe parte 2

**Hola soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el sexto episodio parte 2 de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejárais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo. Bueno aquí tenéis el sexto episodio de SAO. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 6 parte 2. A partir de aquí la linea temporal se desvanecerá hasta dentro de mucho tiempo...**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **21-12-2023**

 **Piso 1-2 (Sala del jefe)**

Se han abierto las puertas, los demás miembros de mi grupo, el chico del pelo negro y el encapuchado, van hacia allí y parece que el del pelo negro sabe mucho de este juego, sabe quién es el primer jefe y todos sus ataques, incluido cuando solo tiene la última barra de vida. Normalmente, cuando los jefes solo les queda una barra de vida, tienden a mejorar sus atributos y sus armas. Según el chico, el jefe es un es un monstruo de dos metros de altura, tiene el cuerpo de tono rojizo, usa un escudo de cuero y un hacha de hueso, además está apoyado en tres centilenas Kobold de las ruinas, que cuando una barra se vacía, se generan otros tres, por último cuando solo tiene una barra de vida, cambia sus armas por una Talwar de dos metros. Cuando llegamos a la zona central estábamos en un corredor de 20 metros con pilares y el jefe en el centro. Cuando lo analicé en el escáner el jefe se llamaba Illfang, El señor Kobold.

El jefe al ver el numeroso grupo de jugadores, dio un grito de furia y se armó con su hacha de hueso y su escudo de cuero. Varios jugadores fueron a por él, gritando y diciendo: ¡A la carga!, mientras los restantes se preparaban para cambiar para cuando sus compañeros lo necesiten.

El sistema de combate contra jefes es simple: un grupo ataca, otro espera para sustituirlo mientras que el grupo anterior se repone y así sucesivamente. El jefe, al ver a tantos jugadores juntos decidió usar " _Spin_ " para apartar a ese gran grupo de jugadores. Muchos de ellos se fueron volando hacia varios rincones de la sala.

-"Cambio".-

Yo cogí mi espada y desenvainé y fui a por él, prometiéndome que le haría pagar por lo que les había hecho, activé " _Delay the Unstoppable_ ". Esto me da 10 minutos de total inmunidad, teniendo en cuenta todo el daño que pueda recibir, que va a ser peor. Le dí dos tajos en las piernas, este me apartó de un escudazo y acabé aterrizando a unos 15 metros. El contador de daño aumentaba a 300 de HP, o sea la mitad de mi vida está desaparecida. Un jugador aprovechó para bloquear el hacha de hueso con su espada. Vi mi oportunidad para darle con " _Sparky Hits_ ". Le hice 20 de daño pero lo paralicé durante 10 segundos. Ahí fue cuando unos veinte jugadores aprovecharon para darle con sus combos más poderosos, incluido yo con " _Massive Attack_ ". Después de los efectos de la parálisis, le habíamos quitado dos barras de HP y por mala suerte, me dio un hachazo en el torso y activó " _Ghosty Moon_ ". Esta skill permite al usuario dar una serie de golpes de arriba abajo aleatoriamente. Dos de sus golpes me dieron. Vi el contador de daño y estaba cerca de 1000 HP, unos 400 más que mi vida entera. Decidí quedarme atrás y sacar mi set curativo de clase D para empezar a sanarme cuando el minuto que me queda de inmunidad se reduzca a 0. Pero, ya puestos, active " _Square of Pain_ " en un área de un metro y medio cuadrado donde estaba el jefe para reducir su movilidad. Cuando el contador del tiempo llegó a cero, mi vista se enrojeció y sufrí un dolor inmenso, era como si se me partiera la columna en cuatro partes y todas las articulaciones desearan salir del cuerpo. Le pedí entre gritos de dolor que me diera las pociones de mi inventario, ya que obviamente, yo no podía cogerlas mientras me retorcía de dolor. Él fue corriendo preguntándome que cómo me había hecho esto, y le respondí que es por una skill, él cogió las pócimas y me las administró. Cada frasco que ingería, sentía una gran sensación de alivio en mi cuerpo. Cuando los efectos del dolor cesaron, observé que el jefe estaba quieto y que ya le habíamos quitado otra barra de HP. Este se deshizo de su hacha y espada y tomó una katana. Al parecer no era el arma que me describió el chico. Extrañado vi que el capitán iba a por él, con un ataque que contra una katana de tales dimensiones iba a ser fácil para él esquivar y contraatacar. Oí un grito de desesperación. Este decía: ¡NOOO! El chico del pelo negro se había dado cuenta de que el capitán había utilizado la técnica errónea, pero ya era tarde. El jefe repelió el ataque y utilizó " _Spin Cycle_ ". El capitán aterrizó a dos metros del chico que había gritado. Este fue a atenderle, mientras que yo lo paralicé y le daba una serie de golpes que estaban llenos de puro odio y desesperación, nadie debía morir aún. Pero dando un golpe vi como el capitán se desvanecía en miles de polígonos azules. Vi la furia en los ojos de ese chico, el del pelo negro. Este fue raudo como una bala hacía y le dio unos 6 golpes mientras yo seguía conectado golpe tras golpe tras golpes en las piernas. Al final nos elevamos los dos y le dimos un tajo cada uno en la faz. El encapuchado se abrió paso entre nosotros y le propinó una serie de 4 rápidas estocadas mientras el otro chico y yo seguíamos dándole en zonas donde no le daba tiempo a cubrirse mientras un grupo seguía atacándole en las piernas. Al final el chico de clavó la espada en la frente y la sacó de ahí. El monstruo se desvaneció y se abrió el menú para dar los siguientes premios de experiencia, dinero y objetos como la llave del siguiente piso. Al chico le apareció un objeto: "Abrigo de medianoche". A mí me apareció el mismo objeto pero me lo dieron por mayor daño soportado, a él se lo dieron por golpe de gracia.

-¿Un abrigo? Yo me esperaba un objeto de clase B o un arma especial.- Me dije, pero al probarme el abrigo vi que me quedaba genial pero el diseño era diferente comparado con el del chaval. Cuando todos recibieron sus respectivos objetos, el chiflado del discurso empezó a especular, acusando al chico de beater. Este levantó la mirada y afirmó ese estatus y con un deje de maldad se fue al siguiente, no sin antes hablar con el encapuchado. No pude escuchar lo que se dijeron, pero cuando levanté la mirada vi algo que me dejó de piedra.

-¿El encapuchado es una mujer?-

Fin capítulo 6

*Spin: giro

*Spin cycle: Centrifugado

*Square of pain: Cuadrado del dolor

*beater: Mezcla entre beta tester y cheater

*Massive attack: Ataque masivo

*Delay the Unstoppable: retrasar lo imparable

*Sparky hits: Golpes Chispazo

*Ghosty Moon: Luna fantasma

 **Eso ha sido todo, aquí Foxy the Pirate. Saqué ayuda de un blog aquí teneís un enlace para informaros. Si me necesitais estaré en los baños, buscando el cupcake de Chica**

 **Enlace:** **. /wiki/Jefe**

 **Un abrazo y hasta pronto.**


	8. En busca de la ira

**Hola soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el séptimo episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo. Bueno aquí tenéis el séptimo episodio de SAO. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 7. A partir de aquí Buscare un remedio para un gran mal...**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **21-12-2023**

 **Piso 1-2, 2**

Durante todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta de ese importante detalle. Cuando ella descubrió su rostro, me quedé atónito.

"Es muy guapa" pensé.

La chica era, más o menos de mi edad, tenía el pelo naranja claro, como el cielo al atardecer, o como un canela pálido. Sus ojos eran del color de su pelo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, a causa de lo que le dijo el chico de pelo negro. Su cara el fina y un poco alargada, su altura era parecida a la mía, llevaba un estoque plateado con adornos de olas en la empuñadura. Su ropa era básica, aunque nada discreta (un encapuchado, o en este caso, una encapuchada a la que no se le podía ver la cara, levanta muchas sospechas). Tenía la impresión de que ella era una persona amable y solidaria. Este "trance" se vio interrumpido porque todos los demás me miraban fijamente, con una expresión de odio en sus rostros. Al parecer también me culpaban de la muerte del capitán, e iban a tomar represalias.

-¡Atrapadlo, por su culpa el capitán ha muerto!-

Al ver que esa masa de personas enfurecidas, me fui a escape de allí. Antes de salir de allí, volví a observar el rostro de aquella chica, en lo que podría ser mi última vez. Activé " _Delay the Unstoppable_ ", para evitar el posible daño que pudiera recibir. Me fui velozmente hacia el piso dos. No me dio tiempo a poder visualizarlo completamente porque mi mente estaba visualizando alguna posibilidad de escondite o de huida. Al recorrer unos 200 metros, vi que mi tiempo del contador se estaba acabando, pero vi un bosque no muy lejos de aquí. Fui corriendo y pensando qué debía hacer mientras mis perseguidores se apresuraban a atraparme y discutían sobre dónde podía estar. Me subí a la copa de un árbol y me apoyé en una rama. Mientras escuchaba los torpes pasos de mis captores mientras yo, sudoroso, esperaba con pavor a que el contador se redujera a 0 segundos. Cuando llegó a cero, los efectos no fueron tan graves como la anterior vez, pero seguía consistiendo en lo mismo: vista rojiza oscura y un dolor insoportable. Me llevé a la boca un frasco con un líquido verdoso, y mientras ese líquido se vertía en mi boca, sentía como si todo el dolor del mundo se desvaneciera al cabo de un instante. Estaba cansado y asustado: 15 jugadores me perseguían por algo que no soy, seguro... que estarán... al...ca...er...

Me dormí allí mismo, en la rama de la copa de un árbol. La fatiga y el hambre pudieron conmigo.

Al despertarme, era por la mañana, quizá las nueve de la mañana. Bostecé, estiré brazos y piernas y lo primero que vi era que una pera negra con dos ojos rojos diminutos me observaban a unos centímetros de mi cabeza.

Como tenía hambre decidí coger la pera y preguntarme cómo había crecido ahí mismo en 8 horas. Pensándolo dos veces, le di un mordisco a aquella fruta tan extraña. Rápidamente, el menú de misiones se abrió y me dijo que la misión "En busca de la ira" había sido aceptada por mí ¿Cómo una pera iba a ser una misión? Cuando acepté aquella misión, la vista se enrojeció aunque también se oscureció. En el mapa aparecía una ubicación de un objeto. Decidí ir hacia aquella localización.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, y estaba confuso, parecía que estaba en una lavadora de tres ciclos con centrifugado. En el camino aparecían unas especies de sombras con ojos colorados, pero eran muy débiles, lo malo es que eran muchos. Me fui abriendo paso entre ellos con Shento hasta que llegué a una cueva que había debajo de un gran roble. Entre en esa cueva y comprobé que allí dentro había una espada de color negra, con un aura de color rojo sangre. Me acerqué hacia esa espada y la analicé. Esta espada se llamaba Odio.

Las condiciones eran que para blandirla, tenías que haber sido jugador rojo al menos alguna vez y que volvía extremadamente violento a su portador al cabo de un tiempo, llegando a perder completamente la razón. La condición de jugador rojo no la había cumplido, ni la cumpliría hasta que sea necesario. Esta espada de clase B podría serme útil, pero no podía usarla.

Después de salir de la cueva apareció unos objetos: La espada y la pera. Al parecer si te comes esa pera, tu furia aumenta y todo pensamiento desagradable va en aumento, además disminuye el autocontrol. En otras palabras, esta espada y esta pera si no se manejan con cuidado, pueden volverte loco.

Cuando salí de esa cueva, recuperé la vista normal. Pensé que esta espada no sería adecuada para mí pero era una buena espada, no podía desperdiciarla. Decidí ir a algún pueblo cercano para comer, ya que tenía un hambre de lobo. Cuando iba caminando por el sendero me acordé de Sekai y de la chica de la capucha. Ambas eran las cosas más bellas que se podían contemplar en este universo y todas sus dimensiones. Sus caras, sus ojos, sus labios, sus pech… Creo que me estoy excediendo un poco, aun así mi trance fue interrumpido por un aullido y un ligero sonido de babeo.

"Esto no es bueno"

Saqué a Shento e intente visualizar lo que me estaba atacando, pero cuando me puse a observar, recibí un zarpazo en la mejilla, cuando me di la vuelta, vi que el monstruo era una especie de camaleón humanoide, cuando intenté atacar, se volvió a camuflar y volvió a atacar. Como yo no podía verle, no sabía qué hacer, así que recibí muchos golpes, hasta tal punto que me quedaban 10 de HP.

"Creo que estoy muerto"

Y justo cuando vi que el monstruo estaba preparando su último golpe, oí cómo un cuchillo se lanzaba y vi cómo se clavaba en la garganta de ese camaleón. Aprovechando la confusión, le decapité con Shento. Después de recibir los puntos de experiencia y el dinero, me di la vuelta para ver quién me había salvado.

Era un hombre alto, con el pelo marrón, debía de tener unos 17 años, tenía unos cuantos granos en la cara, llevaba aparato, y portaba una gran hacha de clase C.

-Parece que te acabo de salvarte la vida ¿no?-

-Sí, muchas gracias, muchas gracias, aún no tengo que morir.-

-¿Y eso?-

-No debería contártelo, pero ya que me has salvado la vida y por consiguiente, has salvado mi misión en este sitio, te lo diré. ¿Conoces a alguien llamada Sekai, con el pelo rojo y que va acompañado con un crio de 14 años llamado Shinichi?

-No, no la conozco.-

\- ¿Y a una encapuchada con el pelo de color canela claro y que lleva un estoque?-

-A esa la vi en el pueblo de los comienzos ayer ¿Y esas preguntas?- cambió su tono de voz a algo más pervertido-¿Qué pasa, te las quieres…?

-No, solo conocerlas, enamorarlas, o al menos a una, y tener una relación estable, y luego ya si se eso. Tendrías que verlas, son como dos rayos de luz en la más absoluta oscuridad, como las dos primeras estrellas que aparecen en la noche, como…-

-Vale lo he captado, ¿Fuera solo tienes a tu familia y amigos, verdad?-

-Sí.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Parker. ¿Y tú?-

-Mi nombre es…-

Fin capítulo 7

 **Eso ha sido todo, Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirate´s Cove, componiendo una Oda al pirata.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Adios**


	9. Un nuevo amigo

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el octavo episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo. Bueno aquí tenéis el séptimo episodio de SAO. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 8. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **22-12-2023**

 **Piso 2**

-¿Así que tu nombre es…?-

-Mi apodo es Mj98Nin, tú llamame Mj o Manu.-

-Parece que te debo la vida, te lo agradezco mucho, Manu, pero debo hacer muchas cosas.-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- Amplió su sonrisa y puso los ojos un poco en blanco, dando a entender que esa expresión no era muy limpia.

-Sé en lo que piensas, y no, no es lo que piensas, debo evitar un destino que ya me han marcado.-

-¿Qué clase de destino?-

-No sé, solo que el presentimiento que tengo no es bueno, ¿Dónde está el pueblo más cercano?

-Quizá a unas millas, yo también tengo que ir, ¿vamos los dos?-

-La compañía nunca es mala, vamos.- Y los dos nos aventuramos en el camino donde el sol caía y ya empezaba a oscurecer.

Empecé a caminar con él, mi nuevo salvador (con este llevo dos), llevábamos unos dos kilómetros, cuando me preguntó.

-Dime, ¿qué te espera fuera?- mientras seguía caminando

-No gran cosa, un hermano gemelo que me copia aunque es muy bueno conmigo y me cubre las espaldas cuando las cosas van mal, otro mayor que por esto me repudia, amigos que la verdad ahora echo de menos, y un puñado de personas que la verdad no me importaría rebanar con la espada. ¿Y tú?-

-Familia y amigos. ¿Por qué te compraste SAO?-

-Vi que mi vida estaba un poco vacía, eran todo rutinas, hasta que inventaron la realidad virtual, fue una oportunidad para poder ver algo nuevo, irreal pero nuevo, además se conoce a un montón de gente, aunque las expectativas no siempre son buenas, aunque gracias a Heathcliff puedo saber cómo es cada persona. No sabía que las chicas jugaban a estas cosas.-

-Ni yo, es muy extraño. Ahh las mujeres, qué universo más desconocido. Nunca sabes qué es lo quieren, lo que piensan o cuando si es no o no es si o viceversa. Dime ¿cuánto sabes tú de ellas?-

-No gran cosa, también depende del tipo de chica o mujer de la que estés hablando, unos consejos que me dieron eran que no hay que ni muy inocente ni muy pervertido, todo tiene límites, odian los sobones, hay que picarlas, no mucho, pero un poco sí y por último, que les gusta sentirse conquistadas.-

-También hay que saber hablar con ellas, ya que una palabra y se te puede caer todo el equipo, lo mejor son las canciones, enamoran a cualquiera.-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Saber componer canciones o algo por el estilo?-

-Las rimas se me dan muy bien el problema es el ritmo, no encuentro música para los temas, lo cual plantea muchos dilemas, mi arte es bueno como fuego del que quema, todos se aterrorizaran cuando escuchen mi lema. He probado y soy arítmico.-

-No está mal para ser una improvisación espontanea, puedes mejorar bastante.-

-Debería enriquecer mi léxico.-

-Por algo se empieza, la práctica hace la perfección.-

-Mira, ya veo la ciudad.-

El pueblo era mediano y desde la lejanía del valle sombrío en el que estábamos, se podían como todos los farolillos iluminaban toda aquella zona. Este sitio parecía que estaba siendo atacado por luciérnagas, todo era tan luminoso.

-Estaremos a cinco minutos de allí ¿Qué tienes que hacer allí?-

-Comprar una nueva arma, esta hacha se me resiste y creo que es muy pesada para mi rapidez.-

-A ver…-

Cogí el hacha por el mago y me costó horrores poder levantarla del suelo un metro y medio. Según las estadísticas y haciendo números, esta arma debería ser para alguien que tenga al menos, unos 14 puntos de fuerza.

-Pesa bastante, será mejor que la cambies.-

-Oye y ¿esa espada que tienes en la funda?-

-Es un objeto que me dieron en una misión pero no puedo equiparla, para ser equipada necesita que su poseedor haya sido un jugador rojo al menos una vez.-

-Esta espada es demoníaca.-

-¿Hay categorías para las espadas?-

-Sí, están las elementales y las no elementales. Las elementales son claro está, aire, agua fuego y tierra, y las no elementales son variante espiritual, demoníaca y sagrada. Una espiritual por ejemplo es la katana que tienes en la otra funda. Bueno ahora vuelvo, voy a comprar esa espada.-

Y cuando se separó, vi que me había quedado absorto por aquella conversación y que estaba en medio de la plaza del pueblo sin darme cuenta, después de reaccionar durante un segundo o dos, me encaminé hacia la posada más cercana, a pedir una habitación.

-Posada "Cenizas del Fenix" yo creo que servirás.-

Entre en el local y había un gran ambiente de fiesta, todos estaban festejando que habían acabado con el jefe del primer piso. La cerveza se vertía vigorosamente y había mucha gente ebria deambulando por el local. Me abrí entre empujones hasta llegar al mostrador.

-Buenas ¿les queda alguna habitación?-

-Sí, son 30 créditos la noche.-

Apoquiné aquel dinero y me dijo que la habitación era la número 10. Después de recoger la llave, volví a la plaza, a ver si Mj seguía por allí, cuando llegué, le vi haciendo negocios con un jugador.

-Le doy 2000 créditos por esta.-

-¿No ves que así pierdo dinero? Te digo que por esa espada son 4000 créditos.-

-ES DE CLASE D, no vale tanto.-

-Si no te gustan mis precios, vete de aquí.-

Decidí intervenir ahí ya que los el jugador claramente quería timar a mi amigo.

-Eso no cuesta ni de broma 4000 créditos.-

-¿No te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación meterse donde no te llaman?-

-Oh, mira si es el mejor modelo de moralidad que existe, no creo que quieras timar a mi amigo ni nada.-

-¡NO ME PROVOQUES O…!

-¿O qué?- Vi que un par de guardias estaban observando,- ¿Qué, también ellos son maleducados porque es su deber es meterse donde no les llaman?-

Pude observar que él también se había dado cuenta de que esos guardias estaban vigilando.

-Mira da gracias de que esos guardias estén observando, porque si no observaran, te aseguro que estarías en graves problemas.-

-Manu, vámonos he encontrado esa espada a 1500 créditos.-

-Ve con cuidado, maldito niñato del abrigo gótico.-

-Solo dices eso porque tienes pura envidia de que yo lo tenga y tú no.-

Decidí llevarme la mano a la boca y soplarle un beso, con una actitud chulesca.

-Adiós…idiota.-

-¿Cómo sabías que había una espada más barata?-

-Porque te la he comprado, son 1500 créditos.-

Mj extendió metió su mano en el bolsillo y me entregó esa cantidad mientras yo le entregaba esa espada.

-Gracias, ¿cómo sabías que era un timo?

-En los tenderetes había dos de la misma Guild con la misma espada a 3000 créditos, solo buscan aprovecharse de gente desesperada por armarse. ¿Bueno, nos vemos mañana? –

-Supongo que sí. Adiós Parker.-

-Adiós Mj.-

Fin capítulo 8

Guild: Clan, grupo de miembros asociados.

 **Eso ha sido todo, Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Prize Corner, dándole cuerda a la caja de Puppet**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Adios**


	10. Conciencia

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el noveno episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 9. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado. Aquí se cometerá una desgracia...**

 **Capítulo 9**

Me desperté en la posada, pensando en esos comerciantes, los que intentaban timar a mi amigo.

"Bueno, las personas ya empiezan a tener intereses propios no muy morales". Me puse mi abrigo, mi vaina con la espada Shento, y cogí la otra espada "Odio". Al cogerla, me extrañé, "ojalá pudiera manejarla, es de muy buena calidad, lo malo son las condiciones". Salí de la habitación y en el mostrador había un periódico con una noticia muy importante: "Devaluación de los créditos, todo se encarece". Esta noticia no me hacía ninguna gracia. Ahora todo me iba a costar mucho más, ya que estoy un poco empobrecido, tendré que cazar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Salí de la posada y busqué a Mj en la plaza, para ver cómo íbamos a solucionar el problema económico. Al final le encontré al lado de la fuente que había.

-Buenos días. ¿Te has enterado?-

-Sip, ahora no sé cómo voy a pagar el hospedaje.

-Aparte, hay una nueva localización de un nuevo monstruo, me han dicho que nadie lo sabe.-

-Alguien lo sabe seguro.-

-No, porque estuve elaborando un mapa de este piso y lo comparé con el general que había colgado en el tablón de anuncios. La zona que edité no estaba en el mapa.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Son unos prados, hay un spawn de monstruos, son débiles pero numerosos. Podremos ganar muchos… ¿Cómo se llama la nueva moneda?-

-Creo que se llamaba Col o algo así, venía específicamente en el artículo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a esa zona?-

-Vale.-

Salimos del pueblo a los cinco minutos y continuamos caminando por un sendero, Manu llevaba el mapa con todas las indicaciones y apuntes que se había hecho en él.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, solo hay que recorrer unos 500 metros, girar a la izquierda y encontrar un terraplén con un estanque.-

-Entiendo.- Mientras caminaba estaba pensando en el sueño y en aquel chico del pelo negro, ¿Por qué era malo ser beater? ¿Por qué esas espadas clavadas en el suelo iban a serme de ayuda? ¿Por qué habían devaluado la moneda? Todas estas preguntas fueron desechadas y sin responder porque un grupo de personas se cruzaron en nuestro camino.

-Dejad las armas donde pueda verlas, estáis acorralados, dadnos todo lo que llevéis encima y no os pasará nada.- dijo uno de los asaltantes, era alto con el pelo negro y una sonrisa despreciable

Yo reaccioné inmediatamente, pero uno de los miembros me agarró por el cuello y me estaba tocando el cuello con un cuchillo enorme, como de matar cerdos.

-¿Crees que iba a ser tan fácil defenderte eh, pedazo de mierda?- Me dijo el que me amenazaba. Este tenía el pelo morado, una sonrisa amplia aunque psicópata y una mirada desquiciada.

-Tú no matarías a nadie, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, ni tienes los huevos necesarios.- Le respondí.

Ante esta respuesta, este hombre decidió rajarme el cuello, pero yo sentí ningún dolor, ya que activé " _Delay the Unstoppable_ ". Cuando terminó, fingí carme muerto al suelo.

-Si no nos das lo que queremos, acabarás como tu amigo.- Dijo el jefe de los asaltantes, mientras se reía de mi supuesta muerte.

Manu sacó la espada del cinto y se dispuso a atacar.

-Matadlo.- dijo el jefe.

Los cuatro que rodeaban a Mj sacaron sus espadas y empezaron a acercarse lentamente hacia su objetivo, mientras se ponían de acuerdo en cómo atacarle. Yo decidí acabar ya con esta farsa y me levanté, uno de ellos me vio y me clavó una daga en el cuello. Yo cogí la daga del cuello y me la quité entre risas. Saqué a Shento de su funda y apunté con ella al jefe con ella.

-Si no quieres como tu vida se divide en miles de polígonos azules, vete de aquí y que yo no vuelva a verte.-

Este no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió atacarme con la daga pero yo me eché a un lado y le corté la mano con la que sostenía la daga.

-¡Mi mano, joder, cómo duele!-

Él contemplaba el muñón que tenía, la herida era una gran área de bits de color rojo y su mano, que estaba en el suelo. Yo cogí esa mano y se la lancé a su dueño, dándole en la cara.

-Yo ya te he avisado, largaos.-

Todos guardaron sus dagas y se apresuraron a marcharse, corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-

-Es una habilidad que desbloqueé, se llama " _Delay the Unstoppable_ " y puede parar el daño durante…-

Y entonces me fijé, uno de los asaltantes no se había ido y estaba a punto de matar a Mj, yo, en un intento desesperado por salvarle, saqué a Shento y activé " _Killing Time_ ". Le golpeé en su estómago, haciéndole un tajo. Yo pensé que le había quitado esos 150 HP que tenía el ataque, pero esa habilidad estaba mejorada y le hice un golpe crítico.

Lo maté.

El cuerpo se desvaneció y me apareció una notificación en el equipo:

"Ahora eres un jugador rojo, has asesinado a un jugador, todos podrán ver ese status, se desvanecerá al cabo de unos días"

Soy un asesino, un asesino, fue sin querer matarle, pero los críticos son aleatorios y nunca se pueden predecir. La vida de una persona está ahora en mi conciencia, y si ya me traumatizaba tener que hablar con mis padres acerca de las calificaciones de evaluación, esto significaría un problema muy serio, pero era él o Mj.

-Supongo que ya no nos debemos nada ¿eh, Parker?-

-Sí, creo.-

Una nueva notificación apareció en mi equipo: podía usar a "Odio"

"Genial, ahora una gran espada está bajo mi poder."

La saqué de su funda y la contemplé, era una maravilla desde todos los ángulos donde se podía visualizar.

-Bonita espada.- me dijo- aunque según las estadísticas, esta espada vuelve loco a cualquiera.-

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? No puedo reducir ni anular esa condición, esta espada tiene mucho potencial, el problema es ese. ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-¿Has probado a combinarla con otra espada?-

-¿Combinarla?-

-Es simple, coges dos espadas de categoría similar, los juntas con un elemento estable y formas una sola espada con lo mejor de las dos.-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Ve a un herrero, pero un estabilizador para esa espada, necesitarías uno lo bastante resistente para que no se fracture o se desvincule, actualmente, no hay muchos así, diría que ninguno.-

-Entonces no se puede hacer nada, y ¡ay!-

El contador ya había pasado los diez minutos y volvieron los síntomas aunque parecía que iba a estallar la cabeza.

Mj sacó una poción y me la dio, todo mi HP se restauró hasta donde estaba y eso que había perdido como dos barras de vida con la tontería.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿vamos?-

-Vale.-

Y los dos nos alejamos por el horizonte, pensando en esa montaña de oro que podríamos ganar con la cacería.

Fin capítulo 9

 **Eso ha sido todo, Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en la cocina, comiendo las sobras de hoy**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Adios**


	11. Ghouls

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el décimo episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 10. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado. Aquí estaremos en problemas...**

Capítulo 10

Después de aquel encontranazo con esos asaltantes, Mj y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, era uno de los pocos que tenía en este tortuoso mundo, sinceramente, no sé cómo no me he vuelto loco al enterarme de que no podía volver al mundo real, aunque este mundo también me gusta, es más hermoso de lo que la Tierra podrá ser jamás. Sigo pensando en mis padres, mis padres no les gusta que juegue, ya que consideran que son una pérdida de tiempo y que los youtubers sólo son gente que ha tenido suerte. Ellos no lo saben pero yo juego porque quiero evadirme de la realidad, pero no quería llegar a este extremo. Recuerdo una vez en Semana Santa que suspendí cinco y se pusieron indiferentes, pero me dijeron que la consola no iba con nosotros en vacaciones, por consiguiente, el único entretenimiento que tuve allí fue un juego de mesa, la televisión con una antena que tenías que hacer malabares para hacer que funcionara y un móvil sin internet ni datos de móvil, no podía ni llamar ni hablar con mis amigos, solo escuchar música y leer. Esa semana estuve desganado, sin ganas de hacer nada, solo podía estudiar. Qué asco.

-Parker, ya veo el terraplén.-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y parecía que estaba petrificado, pero intenté responder como si le hubiera escuchado:

-¿Qué has dicho? No te estaba escuchando.-

-A veces, parece que estás empanado.-

-Es cierto. Eh Mj ya veo el terraplén.-

-¿No me digas, en serio?-respondió con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que era obvio de que me lo había dicho, y, por consiguiente, yo quedaba como un idiota.

Vi que había un estanque cerca de ese terraplén y me acerqué para ver si había algo interesante. Mj se acercó al estanque y puso sus manos en el agua verdosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Ya verás…-

Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y lo que pasó era casi asombroso: su acné había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Cómo has…?

-Revistas de juego, secreto profesional.-

-Bueno, ¿dónde está esa área?-

-Ahí- señaló una cueva sombría.

Me acerqué un poco pero Manu me cogió por detrás del hombro y dijo que esperara. Se fue a la entrada de la cueva y su espada comenzó a brillar, emitía un fulgor negro y la espada tenía un aura negra.

-" _Ilusion Wind_ ".-

De repente la cueva se transformó en el paisaje donde estábamos hace una hora o algo parecido. Mj dijo que me apresurara, el efecto se desharía en una hora.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-

-Es una skill, camufla un área en un tiempo, la utilicé cuando descubrí la cueva. Vamos.-

La cueva era lúgubre, y muy oscura, aunque estaba iluminada gracias a una especie de setas de color azul marino fluorescente, había estalactitas por todas partes y estalagmitas en una zona reducida. A veces aparecían murciélagos furtivos y atacaban, pero eran débiles y de un solo golpe se desvanecían, conseguimos unos treinta dientes de murciélago negro, no valían gran cosa pero se podían aumentar la resistencia de una espada a 30 puntos, un diente no aplicaba mucha, pero si tenías unos 15 dientes como yo, la espada podía aguantar uno o dos días más.

Después de avanzar unos cien metros, encontramos un pequeño agujero. Mj inmediatamente y me pidió que le siguiera. Yo, después de 10 segundos pensando en si era una buena idea meterse ahí dentro, me metí.

"Menos mal que no tengo claustrofobia". El agujero era muy estrecho y a veces se podían sentir una sensación viscosa y movimiento.

"Espero que solo sea musgo" pensé, con un sentimiento de asco muy grande, no temo a los bichos, pero pensar que están reptando por tu cuerpo una gran variedad de artrópodos y xilofagos, daba escalofríos.

A salir del agujero, nos encontramos en una inmensa cueva, con un pequeño lago a la derecha. Esta cueva me recordaba un poco a la cueva del Hobbit, el juego de ordenador.

-Manu, no me has dicho que monstruo es el que habita esta especie de cloaca.- dije en voz baja.

-Son ghouls.- me contestó

-¿Ghouls, como en "Sombras de Mordor"?-

-Algo parecido.-

Después de escuchar esa respuesta, me apresuré a sacar la espada, pensé que su punto débil era la luz, ya que según el juego era así y era lo más lógico, ya que estos monstruos eran imposibles verlos durante el día.

-¿Tienes una antorcha?-

-No, pero tengo setas. ¿Crees que servirán?-

-No, no lo creo-

Y entonces vi lo peor, uno de esos bichos estaba a unos 20 metros, bebiendo agua del lago y nos había escuchado, entonces dio un grito muy potente que me dejo aturdido, esa cosa había llamado a sus camaradas.

"Esto no es bueno"

Empezaron a salir del suelo y salían de tres en tres. Tenían unos 20 HP de vida, un golpe los mataba, pero había tantos...

Empecé a dar espadazos a diestro y siniestro, acabando con todos los que podía. Manu también se las apañaba él solo. De repente, de las paredes salieron unos ghouls más grandes y tenían los ojos amarillo verdoso fluorescente. Se le caía baba que, al impactar contra el suelo, despedía humo.

-Oye Mj. ¿Tú sabías algo sobre la existencia de estas cosas?-

-De esos no, deben de ser nuevos.-

De repente empezaron a echar una especie de chorros de esa baba verde corrosiva que tenían. El daño del chorro iba en aumento si estabas en contacto con él.

-¿Alguna idea, Parker?-

-No, pero sé cómo mantener a raya estos bichos.-

Utilicé mi skill " _Square of Pain_ " y lo puse alrededor de Manu y de mí. Los ghouls, al tocar el perímetro del cuadrado azul, se morían.

-Bueno, hemos hecho algo de tiempo. ¿Alguna idea contra los que escupen?-

Cogí a Shento y me concentre en mis objetivos. " _Killing Time_ " era el más adecuado para este caso. De repente apareció una notificación: " _Killing Time_ " había subido de nivel, ahora se llama " _Time control_ ". Podía avanzar más espacio y hacía más daño.

Activé la skill y avancé doscientos metros para matar al primero, cortándole la cabeza y luego avancé otros doscientos para atravesar al segundo.

-Eso ha sido impresionante, parecía que te teletransportabas. Tenemos que salir de aquí, la reina no tardará en llegar.-

-¿Tienen reina?-

-Sí, y son muy fuertes. Vámonos.-

Decidimos salir por patas, pero el suelo donde estábamos se abrió en nuestros pies y caímos en un agujero enorme donde no podíamos ver qué había abajo ni sabíamos si era mortal...

Fin capítulo 10

 **Eso ha sido todo, Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis en los conductos de ventilación, preguntándome por qué nunca me metí aquí dentro.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Adios**


	12. Manu

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el undécimo episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 11. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado. Aquí dará un giro dramático...**

Capítulo 11

-¡Ahhhhhh!-

Fue lo último que escuche antes de darme de bruces contra el suelo. Cuando abrí los ojos, después de unos minutos, tenía la visión borrosa y me pitaban los oídos.

-¿Dónde...dónde estoy?- susurré en voz baja. Manu estaba a unos metros de mí y parecía muy aturdido.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.- me contestó.

Intente reincorporarme usando las manos y las rodillas. Cuando me levanté, pude observar dónde nos habíamos metido.

Era una especie de cueva mucho más oscura que la de arriba, pero había una especie de sacos de tela con unas extrañas burbujas que contenían un líquido color amarillo fósforo que daban un poco de luz a la cueva.

Después de que Manu se incorporara, oímos que una gran manada de ghouls que reptaban desde el principio del agujero hasta nuestra posición. Esos bichos eran capaces de adherirse a las paredes.

Los dos nos dispusimos a sacar las espadas, pero la tierra dio una gran sacudida y todos los ghouls se cayeron de las paredes, pero no cayeron a nuestros pies.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- preguntó Mj.

-Dame una de esas setas resplandecientes.-

Cogí y la lancé hacia el techo. Cuando llegó arriba, vi el terrible destino de esos ghouls: Estaban atrapados en unas telarañas en unas redes del tamaño de un paracaídas. La seta que lancé se quedó también pegada en la telaraña. Los ghouls se retorcían desesperados buscando una salida mientras daban ensordecedores gritos. Entonces un montón de arañas de todos los tamaños se acercaban hacia el grupo de ghouls. En apenas un minuto, se hizo el silencio...

-Tenemos serios problemas.-

-¿Por qué nosotros no estamos pegados?-

-Somos demasiado pesados y las telarañas eran un poco finas.-

Cogí un puñado de setas y las amarré con un poco de telaraña, haciendo una especie de linterna de luz ultravioleta.

-Vamos.- dije.-Todavía tenemos que encontrar la salida.-

Empezamos a caminar unos metros hasta que una araña se abalanzó sobre mí. Esa araña tenía el tamaño de un pulpo, era peluda y tenía unos enormes ojos rojos.

-¡Quítamela de la cara!- exclamé, sus pinzas se movían peligrosamente, intentando picar mis mejillas y mi nariz. Mj hizo un rápido corte que acabó con ella.

-Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias.-

-¿Les tienes fobia o algo?-

-No, pero soy susceptible a los sustos tipo jumpscare. Cuando jugaba a la Kripta en Mortal Kombat XL, tener que recorrerme el sitio de las arañas, para mí era una tortura.-

-Entiendo, yo como estoy acostumbrado a los sustos, no me pasa nada.-

Seguimos caminando, pero esta vez con más prudencia, ninguno de los dos sabíamos dónde podían estar.

-Oye, ¿Crees que los sacos luminosos no serán huevos, verdad?-

-Creo. ¿Por?-

-Mira ahí.-

Los dos vimos una cueva que estaba iluminada. Entramos y vimos que ahí había un barranco. Los dos nos asomamos y vimos que había sacos de esos por todas partes, mientras un gran grupo de arañas caminaban a sus anchas por esas zonas.

-¿Cuántos crees que hay?-

-Creo que miles.- respondí. Si este nido saliera a la luz, los jugadores tendríamos graves problemas. -Continuemos, no debemos de estar lejos.-

Seguimos caminando hasta que me quedé quieto un segundo, intentando escuchar un sonido muy extraño, después de escuchar supe lo que era...

-Parker, ¿te ocurre algo?-

-Corre.-

Los dos corrimos y solté la antorcha de setas que tenía. Centenares de arañas nos estaban siguiendo en silencio, esperando que estuviéramos despistados para dar el picotazo mortal, pero, al ver que huíamos, empezaron a perseguirnos a una velocidad demoníaca.

Los dos corrimos hasta ver un pequeño agujero repleto de telarañas. Manu me dijo que me metiera, él iba a entretenerlas.

-No puedo dejarte aquí.-

-Vete, yo me ocupo.-

-Pero...-

-¡VETE AHORA!- me cogió y me tiró al agujero, mientras oía que había usado la skill: " _Devil´s arm_ " haciendo que el agujero quedara tapado por un montón de rocas.

-Manuuuu.- grité. No podía dejar tirado a mi amigo, no podía. Él era un gran amigo, no tenía que morir, así no. De pronto oí como un grito y un montón de chasquidos, después hubo silencio. Supuse que había muerto

Empecé a sollozar un poco, uno de los pocos amigos que tenía estaba muerto, muerto...

Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron en mi mejilla, no podía creerlo.

"Ahora no es momento de llorar, si quieres que su muerte no sea en vano, sal de aquí como un hombre y no como una nenaza." Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Tiene razón, el hecho no cambia nada, él ha muerto, pero que haya muerto no es motivo suficiente para que me derrumbe. Es una gran pérdida, pero hay que afrontarlo y salir con la cabeza bien alta. Seguí reptando por el agujero hasta llegar a una gran cueva. En el otro extremo había una gran gema de color blanco que alumbraba toda la cueva, y al lado había un túnel que conducía a la salida, lo supe porque había luz exterior.

Comencé a caminar pero oí un gran movimiento de tierra. Del techo salto una araña del tamaño de un avión comercial y aterrizó justo delante mío.

-Tú eres la que protege la gema ¿verdad?-

La araña se quedó quieta en su sitio, al parecer estaba escuchando mi discurso.

-Mi amigo murió sacrificándose por mí, por culpa de tus repugnantes y asquerosos congéneres. Voy a honrar a su memoria matándote y colgando tu cabeza en la entrada del piso.-

La araña escuchó mi vacilación y se enfureció, pegando un grito ensordecedor.

"No debí de decir eso"

Esta empezó a moverse en círculos, intentando atacarme por algún ángulo que tenía desprotegido. Yo esquivaba y repelía sus ataques, pero me costaba trabajo.

"Creo que no tengo posibilidades".

La araña sacó su aguijón, este resplandecía de color amarillo, iba a usar una skill.

" _Spider Net_ "

Me encerró en un capullo hecho de telarañas. Estaba atrapado y Shento no cortaba las telarañas con rapidez. Entonces decidí usar la otra espada "Odio". Esta espada cortaba mucho mejor que Shento.

Salí del capullo que me había hecho. La araña se fue al techo y decidió enviar a sus familiares para capturarme. Yo maté a dos arañas y una línea ondulada roja y negra, ambas contrastadas la una de la otra, salió en mi campo de visión. Por cada araña que mataba, más irregular se hacía, hasta que la pantalla se oscureció y se enrojeció.

Sentí sed, sed de sangre, una sed inacabable de sangre, mientras que me sentía más fuerte. Cada araña que mataba, me saciaba un poco, pero no era suficiente. La araña gigante, al ver que había liquidado a muchos de sus familiares, bajó del techo y empezó a atacarme con mucha fiereza, pero yo me agarre a ella por el aguijón, con cuidado de que no me picara, y me subí al abdomen. En el extremo clavé la espada y con " _Time Control_ " atravesé a la araña desde su abdomen hasta su infecta cabeza. El cuerpo se dividió en dos mitades. La araña había desaparecido...

Fin capítulo 11

 **Eso ha sido todo, Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis seguiré en los conductos de ventilación, estoy un poco atascado. Creo que no debí meterme en el conducto...**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Adios**


	13. Reunión con los grandes

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el duodécimo episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 12. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado. Aquí Parker conocerá de verdad a los que están en esta historia...**

Capítulo 12

Me llamo Parker, soy un jugador de un juego de realidad virtual donde estoy atrapado y si muero, moriré en la vida real, debido a que freirán el cerebro. Estoy en una cueva pérdida donde mi amigo ha dado su vida para salvarme de cientos de arañas. Dios... ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Después de que mi amigo se sacrificara, repté por un agujero, después de salir de ahí, me enfrento a una araña del tamaño de un diplodocus, la cual he cortado en dos desde el abdomen hasta la cabeza.

Envainé a "Odio" y una notificación apareció en mi inventario, una nueva skill apareció: " _Rage_ ". Esta skill me permitía multiplicar por 1.5 todos mis atributos a cambio de que cada segundo que pase, me quite 150 HP sin posible regeneración hasta que yo la desactive.

"Madre mía, esta habilidad es propia de personas que serían capaces de sacrificarse por alguien o algo. Espero que eso nunca me pase, y si me pasa, espero que valga la pena".

Después de leer todas las características, recogí a Shento y me acerqué a la araña, le propiné unas patadas mientras pensaba en Mj. Apenas conocía a aquel chico, solo que le perdían las mujeres, que era un buen combatiente, era un gran apoyo, pero sobre todo era un gran amigo. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado compartir con él todas las ganancias de esta expedición!

Me apareció un menú de ganancias, la araña que había matado no me dio gran cosa pero la experiencia que me dio fue asombrosa. Ascendí unos 17 niveles. Con esto y las matanzas de ghouls, arañas y esos asaltantes, debería tener nivel 30. Miré la lista de jugadores: eso me convertía en unos de los jugadores más experimentado del juego.

Cuando gasté todos puntos de atributos en fuerza y destreza (16 destreza y 14 fuerza) me acerqué a la gema y la recogí. Después de eso me deslicé por el túnel, deseando que nada de esto hubiera pasado...

(Seis meses después)

15-6-2024

Piso 48

-Creo que deberíamos atraer al jefe de zona sobre el pueblo.-

-¡Eso mataría a los del pueblo!-

-Son NPC, no importan, se regeneraran.-

"¿Estos nunca paran o qué?"

Un jugador con la chaqueta negra llamado Kirito, estaba discutiendo (otra vez) sobre el método que le decía Yuki Asuna, vice-comandante de la hermandad: "Los Caballeros de Sangre".

Kirito llevaba una espada negra con el filo blanco de una sola mano, el abrigo que tenía puesto era el mismo que el mío, pero el diseño era diferente, aunque él sigue empeñado en que me lo quite, ya que considera que él mató al primer jefe y yo le sigo diciendo que yo lo recibí también por el premio de más daño soportado. Le conocí en una pradera en el piso 35, estaba peleando contra 8 Earthsnakes él solito, pero le ayudé con una. Luego me di cuenta de que era el chico que formó grupo conmigo en el primer piso. Desde entonces somos buenos amigos.

Asuna, la conocí a través de Kirito y estas reuniones de primera línea, aunque, siendo sincero, ¿quién no conocía a Destello, la jugadora más rápida de SAO e ídolo de Aincrad? Cuando la vi por primera vez, me dejo petrificado, era la chica más preciosa que había visto, mi corazón parecía que había desaparecido, por eso cada vez que la veo me quedo embobado, pero me he estado controlando.

-Oye Egil, 500 a que siguen con la discusión durante un intervalo de 10 minutos.-

-Cubro.-

Era un juego que teníamos Egil y yo, y esta semana estaba en racha, le había sacado más de 10000 Col a lo largo de esta semana. Definitivamente, Egil no debería ir a los casinos.

Después de otros interminables 45 minutos de estrategias, salimos de la bóveda. Yo estaba agotado y soñoliento, cualquiera que se haya pasado una hora y media escuchando como un amigo tuyo y la que te gusta no paraban de discutir, también lo estaría.

Kirito se me acercó y me dijo:

-Oye Parker, ¿vienes a comer y hablamos un rato?-

-Vale, ¿a medias?-

-Pues claro, ¿creías que yo te iba a invitar?-

-Nunca lo haces, ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños.-

-Ese día estaba tieso ¿vale? ¿Vienes o no?-

-Vale iré, ¿en el mismo sitio?-

-Sí, nos vemos en media hora.-

Salí de la zona de reunión con mucha prisa, no quería estar allí ni un minuto más. Kirito y yo solíamos hacerlo, así discutimos si los métodos que plantea Asuna son adecuados.

Respecto al nivel, Kirito iba 10 niveles más que yo, en los duelos que hacemos, casi siempre gana él, estamos en proporción 3:1. Me gustaría tener su nivel y poder hacer las cosas igualadas. Su clasificación es mithirl y yo estoy en diamante acorazado, una clasificación menos que él, algún día le superaré...

Cuando iba caminando me encontré a una figura femenina bastante familiar: pelo rojo carmesí, ojos verdes, cadera estrecha...: era mi amiga Sekai, fue con la primera persona con la que hablé en este sitio, bueno la segunda, el primero fue un enanito llamado Sinichi.

Cuando le llamé la atención, nos abrazamos durante pocos segundos. Tengo que admitir que si por algún casual, no conquistara al Destello, ella era mi plan B. Mantuvimos el contacto desde que escapé de una manada de lagartos humanoides en el piso 37. Nos solemos ver con frecuencia. Su pelo huele tan bien y el tacto de su cuerpo era tan agradable (cabe decir con todo el equipo de combate puesto), estaba adicto a los abrazos de esta chica.

-Parker, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?-

-Bien, también, estaba por aquí porque tengo que hacer recados.-

-Sinichi sigue resfriado, ¿verdad?-

-Lleva una semana así. No sé qué darle para curarle.-

-Prueba con hojas de ramas del piso 20. Yo me las administré cuando me resfrié y funcionó.-

-Probaré, bueno tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego- me dio otro abrazo, me dio un rápido guiño mientras sonreía y se alejó.-

Después de eso, me fui al restaurante "La cuchara de palo". Ese restaurante era muy conocido. Cuando entré, vi que Kirito estaba sentado y esperando.

-Sí que eres puntual, ¿no?- le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla enfrente de él.

-La verdad es que sí.-

-Oye, ¿sabes algo sobre la combinación de espadas?-

-Sí, ¿por?-

-Voy a fusionar a Shento y a "Odio.-

Fin del capítulo 12

 **Eso ha sido todo, Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina del guardia, Ballon Boy y Toy Chica consiguieron sacarme del conducto.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Adios**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	14. La herreria

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el decimotercero episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 13. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado. Aquí Parker hará una pequeña expedición...**

Capítulo 13

-¿Vas a fusionar a Shento y a "Odio"?-

Kirito estaba interesado en lo que le comenté en el restaurante "Cuchara de palo". Ya leí que fusionar espadas es algo difícil, y que si no se encuentra algo que pueda estabilizarlo, se podrían perder las dos espadas para siempre.

-¿Cómo crees que sería el resultado?-

-No tengo ni idea, pero dicen que fusionando espadas, puedes adquirir lo mejor de cada una. Mientras tenga todas las skill de Shento y se eliminé las condiciones de "Odio", me irá genial.-

-¿Con condiciones te refieres a que si la usas puedes volverte paranoico?

-Más o menos...-

Levanté la mirada y observé detenidamente la espada de Kirito, era una espada de muy buena calidad, y su estética es impresionante, tengo que admitir también que la empuñadura es increíble, tiene un diseño muy extraño, pero los colores le sientan muy bien. Ojalá pudiera tener una espada como la suya...

-¿Te ocurre algo?- me preguntó, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que me había quedado en blanco.

-No, no es nada, ¿Dónde conseguiste esa espada?-

-Fue un gasto enorme, esta espada de clase A me costó como 2 casas en el piso 1, en total unos 500.000 Col. ¿Dónde conseguiste tú las tuyas?-

-A Shento la conseguí sacándosela del estómago de un cadáver, era de clase D pero ahora está a C. A "Odio" la conseguí en una misión. Lo único que hice fue comerme una pera negra y la seguí hasta una cueva que en el mapa no estaba. Es de clase B, y hablando de la pera...-

Abrí el menú del inventario y seleccioné aquel ítem. Al cabo de un segundo, esa pera estaba en mi mano, abrió esos pequeños ojos rojos que tenía, le salieron dos patas y se puso a caminar en mi mano.

-Anda, es mi impresionante, ¿tiene nombre?-

-La llamo Pérez.-

La pera saltó de mi mano y se quedó observando a Kirito durante unos segundos. Después saltó a cara y empezó a lamerle la mejilla izquierda.

-Creo que le caes bien.-

-Si muy bien, jajajaja, ¡me está haciendo cosquillas! Jajaja.-

-Pérez, vuelve aquí, por favor.-

La pera saltó de su cara y volvió a mi mano. La volví a meter en el inventario.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo Destello?- me preguntó.

-Creo que tiene razón, solo son NPC, habría que avisar a los jugadores para que se fueran del piso.-

-Supongo que tenéis razón.-

-¿Por qué siempre discutís?-

-No coincidimos en nada, somos muy diferentes y somos los dos muy enérgicos, creo que peleamos para ver quién tiene más razón.-

-Ya sabes lo que se suele decir: "Los que se pelean, se desean."-

-Cállate, anda.- Dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco. –Aunque tú tampoco puedes presumir.-

-¿Por?-

-He visto como la miras. Tú estás muy enamorado de ella. Te lo advierto, tiene muchos admiradores, puede que hasta tenga novio.-

-No creo, alguien que no conozca a Asuna, no la aguantaría, es un poco mandona, pero es muy dulce y muy simpática. Bueno me voy a la herrería de Liz.

-¿Sigues empeñado en fusionarlas?- dijo mientras yo sacaba el dinero para pagar la comida.

-Sí, espero que esto salga bien.-

Salí del restaurante y me fui al piso de la herrería, no sin antes pasar por la tienda de Egil.

-Hola Parker, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-¿Tienes algún catálogo de ítems extraños?-

-Sí, espera...-

Egil se fue debajo del mostrador, buscando entre miles de libros que tenía.-

-Aquí está.- dijo mientras le quitaba el polvo echándole aire.- Son 2000 Col.

Cogí el libro, le di el dinero y me quedé un rato ojeándolo, había muchas cosas extrañas: carne de Ragout Rabbit, excrementos del dragón de cristal, pinzas de necromántula adulta...

-Oye, ¿te has enterado?-

-¿De qué?-

-Se ha visto un dragón rojo en la montaña del piso 50, donde habita el dragón de cristal. Lo llaman "Big Red" por su envergadura.-

-Pasaré por allí, a ver si le veo.-

Salí de la tienda y me fui al teletransportador del piso, mientras pensaba en ese dragón rojo...

-Bienvenido a la herrería de Liz, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?-

Estaba en una herrería, concretamente, en una llamada, "La herrería de Liz". Esta herrería constaba de dos habitaciones: una donde estaba el mostrador y una vitrina con armas que se podían comprar, la otra habitación era una especie de forja, allí había 3 hornos de piedra y un montón de herramientas para forjar. Generalmente, era una herrería muy pequeña. La herrera se llamaba Liz y era un poco más bajita que yo, tenía el pelo rosa y se podía ver la astucia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Buenas, vengo con una petición.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Vengo a que me forjes una espada a partir de estas dos.-

Ella cogió las dos espadas y las examinó detalladamente. Después de probar ambas en objetos, me las devolvió y me dijo:

-Shento es un poco débil, pero Odio es bastante fuerte, no sé qué clase de espada saldrá pero para estabilizarla, necesitarías un mineral de clase A o superior. El único sitio que se me ocurre donde puedan estar esos minerales es en las montañas del piso 50.-

-Tendré que ir para allá.-

-No creas que va a ser fácil, si te topas con el dragón de cristal lo tendrás muy crudo.-

-Intentaré volver aquí vivo.-

-Si vuelves aquí sin ningún rasguño, y con un elemento de esa clase, te hago el 50% de descuento.-

-Vale, nos veremos más tarde.-

...

"¿Por qué tuve que hacer esto yo solo?"

"Porque querías quedar como un machote"

"Y lo soy ¿no?"

"Más pareces un imbécil con complejo de inferioridad"

"Oid, voces de mi cabeza, ya me cuesta conciliar el sueño por el hecho de haber sido un jugador rojo, y no quiero más discusiones, ¿queda claro?"

"Lo siento."

"Yo también lo siento...idiota."

Estaba en una montaña, usando a Hard Leaf como piolet, ya que estos costaban mucho dinero y me dije: "Teniendo una daga, ¿por qué necesito un piolet?"

Soy un tacaño.

Estoy a unos 10 metros de llegar al suelo, estaba haciendo una escala vertical. Cuando por fin subí, vi algo asombro: el dragón de cristal y "Big Red" se estaban peleando. Me quedé un rato a observar hasta que un zarpazo del dragón de cristal hace que un objeto salga disparado de "Big Red": una especie de gema.

La gema estaba a unos pocos metros de mí, yo me acerqué a ver que era y era un mineral de clase S: " _Boosting Crystal_ ". Era una gema redonda, me cabía en el puño yera de color verde oscuro. Yo guardé ese cristal en mi inventario y me alegré de tenerlo pero "Big Red" aterrizó muy cerca de mí y eso provoca que yo retroceda y caiga en un agujero del tamaño de un cráter. Caí, caí y caí y perdí el conocimiento…

Fin capítulo 13

 **Eso ha sido todo, Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré mi Pirates Cove, bebiendo ron para ahogar las penas...**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Un abrazo**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	15. Dark Shadow

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el decimocuarto episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 14. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado. Aquí Parker descubrirá algo que le pertenece...**

Capítulo 14

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-

Me desperté en el suelo del agujero, era de noche cuando me desperté. Intenté reincorporarme pero vi que tenía un serio problema: tenía una gran roca clavada en el brazo.

-Esto me va a dejar marca.-

Agarré la roca con la mano que tenía libre e intenté sacarla.

"Hay que ser un hombre, hay que joderse…"

Me la saqué y sentí un dolor inmenso, era como si mi brazo quisiera separarse de mí. Después de tomarme una poción de clase B, pude ver dónde estaba: estaba en un agujero de 50 metros cuadrados y unos 80 de altitud. El hielo de la capa de las paredes me impedía subir a la cima. Estaba atrapado.

Saqué mi daga y grabé un mensaje en el duro hielo: "Parker estuvo aquí"

Intenté hacer una hoguera en el centro del agujero. A los cinco minutos ya volvía a sentir la mano. Entré en el inventario y saqué el objeto que estaba buscando: " _Boosting Crystal_ ". Se la arrancaron al dragón rojo cuando luchaba con el dragón de cristal. Empecé a sacarle brillo cuando se iluminó mientras una voz decía " _Boost"_.Esto es raro.

Intenté acostarme un rato, saqué algo de ropa de invierno y me puse a dormir, pensando que mañana ya se habrá derretido la capa que rodea los muros.

Cuando me levanté, vi que tenía la tripa del dragón rojo delante de mí. El dragón estaba durmiendo, así que me alejé lentamente y busqué una manera de salir de ahí sin despertar al dragón. Después de intentarlo varias veces, pensé que había una manera mucho más peligrosa, pero eficaz: usar al dragón como medio de transporte. Salté desde el suelo y le clavé a "Odio" en la espalda. El dragón se levantó enfurecido y levantó rápidamente el vuelo hacia fuera del agujero y buscar otro sitio para descansar.

"Cuando le cuente a Kirito que he montado en dragón, se va a poner verde de envidia" pensé, esto de montar en dragón es genial, te sientes muy poderoso desde allí arriba y el aire es muy fresco arriba. En pocos minutos vi que tenía la puerta del piso a unos kilómetros hacia abajo y unos metros hacia delante. No había pensado como volver abajo...

"Voy a tener que saltar. Esto es malo, muy malo y eso que tengo fobia a las alturas"

"¿Quieres ser un hombre o no?"

"Vale, vale, saltaré, pero es que..."

"Ni peros ni nada, vas a saltar porque alguien te dijo que no podías saltar, que eras muy cobarde para hacerlo".

"¿Y quién dice eso?"

"Yo, tu subconsciente".

Finalmente desclavé la espada del dragón y salté:

-¡MY DREAM IS TO FLYYY!- dije mientras saltaba. Estaba a unos ocho kilómetros de altitud.

Siete

Seis kilómetros

Cinco

Cuatro

Guau, esto de hacer salto base es genial.

Tres

Dos

" _Delay the Unstoppable_ "

Uno

¡BUM!

Me encontraba en el suelo, había dejado la marca de mi cara en el suelo, se podían ver las facciones de mi cara grabadas en el duro suelo de piedra.

-Uau, vaya trastazo.-

Miré el contador de daño y vi que, fácilmente, superaba la vida de un jefe de piso 70 ó 75, cogí un cristal de color rosa que tenía en mi bolsa:

" _Heal_ "

La vida empezó a llenarse a medida que la visión roja se me aclaraba. Cuando me recuperé del todo, atravesé el portal hacia la herrería de Liz...

(...)

-Bienvenido a la herrería de Liz. ¿En qué puedo...? Vaya.-

Me vio y se quedó patidifusa, sabía que había perdido la apuesta, me debía el cincuenta por ciento del precio de la fusión.

-¿Qué has cogido como estabilizador?- me preguntó después de reaccionar

-Esto:-

Le di el cristal color verde oscuro y ella se quedó observándolo mientras ojeaba un libro. Después se quedó en una página y con cara de duda, me dijo:

-¿Dónde has conseguido esto?-

-Se lo quité al Big Red.-

Ella dejo caer el libro, este hizo un sonido sordo al llegar al suelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se lo has quitado? ¿No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir uno de estos?-

-Aterrizó a mis pies, él y el dragón de cristal estaban peleando y yo aproveché y lo recogí, ya que un zarpazo se lo arrancó del brazo.-

-Eso es más comprensible, yo creía que habías montado en él, seré ingenua...-

-No te equivocas, he montado. Veras...-

Le expliqué todo lo que me había pasado: que desperté en un agujero, que le clavé la espada a la espalda de dragón, etc.

-¿Así que has montado un dragón rojo, casi imposible de ver y has hecho un salto de 8 kilómetros de altura y aterrizar sin ningún daño?-

-¿A qué es increíble?

-No se lo cree nadie.-

-Dejé un mensaje en el agujero, y en el dragón también.-

-Bueno, ya decidiré si me lo creo o no. Dame las espadas, tardo un segundo.-

Le di las dos espadas y ella las fundió con mucha delicadeza. Después dijo que tardarían un rato en enfriarse, dijo que saliera a hacer algo mientras. Yo salí y me encontré a Sekai.

-Hola.- me dijo mientras me daba un corto abrazo. -¿Qué tal estás?

Yo le conté toda la historia del dragón, cuando terminé me dijo:

-Ara, ara, eso ha sido muy valiente, pero es poco creíble. Por cierto, ¿te has enterado?-

-¿De qué?-

-Va a haber una batalla de raps, dicen que es para mejorar la convivencia entre los jugadores. ¿Te apuntas?-

-Vale.-

-Bueno, es esta noche, en la plaza., no faltes.- me volvió a abrazar y se fue alejándose por el pueblo.

Después de esto volví a la herrería, esperando que las dos espadas ya sean una. Cuando entré vi a Liz dando martillazos a un lingote de un color muy extraño, era como un lingote de carbón.

-Llegas a tiempo, voy a darle el último martillazo.-

Cuando le dio el último martillazo, el lingote brilló y tomó la forma de una espada. Esta me era muy familiar...

Tenía la empuñadura dorada, la hoja era completamente negra, salvo que el filo era gris blanquecino, y en la empuñadura había una pequeña gema de color verde, que parecía más un botón que una decoración.

Entonces lo vi: Esta espada era una de las del sueño que tuve hace ya casi siete meses.

Rápidamente, abrí la multimedia y me pude a ver la grabación del sueño de Sekai: Las espadas eran iguales.

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?-

- _Dark Shadow.-_

Fin capítulo 14

 **Eso ha sido todo, Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Show Stage, viendo actuar al grupo de Freddy y sus amigos**

 **Nos vemos/leemos**

 **Un abrazo**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	16. Makoto

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el 15 episodio de SAO reeditado,vi que los raps no gustaban ... . Siento el retraso pero mi portátil es una basura y se apaga cada dos por tres. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 20. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado...**

Capítulo 15

La espada que me presentó Liz era, sinceramente, una obra de arte. Cada vez que la veía brillar, era como si una explosión de color morado se expandiera alrededor del cuarto.

-Bueno, al parecer conserva todas las propiedades y ha eliminado algunas, mira a ver qué ha modificado.-

Cogí la espada con una mano mientras abría el inventario con la otra. Cuando llegué al apartado de propiedades, pude ver que las skills de Shento seguían intactas y que la condición de uso de "Odio" se suprimió, o sea, no me volveré loco si la uso durante demasiado tiempo. También gané skills nuevas: " _Boost_ , _See and Seek, Rage, Orbital Cutter,_ y _Curse of the dawned_ ". La primera multiplicaba por dos mi atributo de fuerza, ataque y dureza, podía multiplicarlo más de una vez pero solo puedo multiplicarlo un número limitado de veces, la segunda hacia que mi radio de detección aumenta en una buena distancia, la tercera hacia que todos mis habilidades y atributos se multiplicaran por un número, dependiendo de cuanto HP entregara, La cuarta es un combo sencillo de 10 golpes y la última era la mejor: si toco a un enemigo con esta skill, este enemigo y mi espada se verán envueltos en un aura morada, todos mis combos, no skills, afectaran mucho más al enemigo que he tocado o tenga esa aura.

Guardé la espada y le pregunté cuanto era:

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, tendré que hacerte el descuento.-

-Se agradece.-

Le entregué el dinero que acordamos y me fui corriendo de allí.

.Cuando iba caminando por la plaza, buscando a Sekai, me encontré a Kirito:

-Hola, Parker.- me ofreció su mano para que se la chocara.-

-Hombre Kirito, ¿qué tal estás, amigo?- se la choqué con gusto

-Iba a la herrería de Liz para que me hiciera una espada nue… ¿Esa que tienes es nueva? ¿Dónde están Shento y Odio?-

-¿Esta? Esta espada es la mezcla de las dos anteriores, la llamo Dark Shadow o Sombra Negra, no sé qué queda mejor.-

-Se parece bastante a la mía, un día creo que me robaras la personalidad. Hay gente que te llama: "La sombra del Espadachín Negro". Deja de copiarme, por favor.-

-No es intencionado, la espada es así y el abrigo nos tocó a los dos. El apodo me gusta.-

-Bueno yo iba a que me hicieran una espada nueva. No sé cuándo volveré ya que conociendo a Liz, me enviará a buscar algún ítem raro. ¿Qué has usado tú para estabilizarla?-

-Esto.-

Le enseñé el dorso de la espada y vio que lo que había era un cristal verde oscuro.

-Este cristal me suena, ¿No es uno de los que está en el Big Red?-

-Si es uno de ellos.-

Kirito me miró asombrado y me dijo con voz temblorosa:

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-

-Nada, solo montando en dragón y cayendo desde 8 kilómetros de altura.-

-Eso no me lo creo.-

-Créetelo, dejé un mensaje en el agujero donde caí, bueno me voy que he quedado.-

-Vap, nos vemos.-

-Nos vemos.-

(Ya por la noche)

Me fui de la plaza para reunirme con Sekai.

-Aquí hay mucha gente, ¿tanta expectación hay?

-Sí, ¿vas a hacer un intento?-

-No, gracias. Tengo la sensación de que no debería hacerlo.

Después me quedé observándolos, vi que eran pésimos. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención,no porque actuara, sino por su aspecto: era sombrío y parecía que examinaba a todos los que estaban aquí presentes. Era muy raro. Intenté analizarlo con " _Seen and Seek_ " pero se dio cuenta. Vino a por mi y me empujó.

-¿A qué juegas, novato?-

-Ha sido un accidente, pero mira si nos ponemos a ver quien tiene más nivel, acabarías perdiendo.-

Me agarró por el cuello, pero pude ver que en su muñeca había un signo que era muy familiar: Laughfing Coffin.

-¿Eres otra escoria que se las da de sobrado, eh?-

-Tu nombre es Makoto ¿no?-

-Sí, tu debes de ser Parker, lo sabes por el ID.-

-Bueno, da gracias a que estamos en un sitio público, porque te mataría ahora mismo, asesino.

Le cogí por los brazos y me zafé de él. Él se alejó mientras me dedicaba una mirada de odio intensa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-

-No deberías meterte en tantas peleas, Parker.-

-Me voy a la taberna a celebrarlo. ¿Vienes?-

-No gracias, creo que me quedaré por aquí, luego nos vemos.-

Me fui de la plaza y me fui a la taberna, "La cerveza candente". En el piso 50 era muy conocida, ya que servían un hidromiel de escándalo.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la barra y le pedí al camarero un vaso de hidromiel. Mientras bebía mi bebida a pequeños sorbos, pensaba en la actuación que hice.

"Debería trabajarme más las rimas, o debería dejarlo, no sé qué hacer"

Con una mirada perdida, le pedí al camarero que me sirviera una jarra. Mientras bebía ese líquido sabor miel y sin alcohol, seguía pensando en el Destello, Sekai y Kirito. Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque tres individuos entraron ruidosamente e iban borrachos como una cuba.

-Camarero,-dijo con voz ebria.-sirvenos la mejor cerveza y whisky de malta que tenga.-

Yo intenté apartar la mirada de aquel sujeto, sus amigos no paraban de entonar canciones de borracho. Cuando terminaron, uno de ellos se fijó en mí y le dijo a sus amigos:

-Oye ¿el de la barra no fue él que estropeó una de las estafas que estuvimos haciendo?-

Uno de ellos cerró un poco los ojos y me miró como si me hiciera una radiografía.

-Sí, es ese.-

Los tres se miraron y decidieron ajustar cuentas conmigo. Uno de ellos se acercó y me dijo:

-Oye, ¿tú no eres el que se cargó un negocio con un cliente mio, verdad?

Uno de ellos se puso detrás mio y otro a mi derecha, el que estaba hablando conmigo estaba a mi izquierda. Pensé que las respuestas eran con trampa, querían pegarme una paliza a toda costa.

"Vamos a ver si mis meses de entrenamiento son efectivos."

Fin capítulo 15

 **Eso ha sido todo,haced** **follow, fav y escribidme lo que pensáis en los comentarios Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove, mirando un álbum de fotos de cuando era la versión 1.0**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	17. Vieja escuela, pesadillas

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el decimosexto episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 16. Lamento que haya tardado tanto, se borró el archivo antes de colgarlo Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado. Aquí Parker se volverá un poco paranoico...**

Capítulo 16

Cogí la jarra y bebí un trago.

-Dejadme en paz.-

-Pareces que estás molesto.- me dijo un pequeño empujón y derramó parte de mi bebida.

-Os doy la última advertencia, u os vais o…-

-¿O qué? Somos tres y tú solo uno. No estás en condiciones de amenazarnos…-

Cogí la jarra y se la estampé en la cabeza al que tenía detrás y cogí al de mi izquierda, le pegué unos puñetazos en el estómago mientras lo arrinconaba hacia la pared y le propiné dos rodillazos en la barriga y para rematar un cabezazo. El último intentó pegarme un puñetazo en la espalda pero me di la vuelta e intercepté el puño que iba a por mi espalda. Le subí el codo y le doblé el brazo para darle un rodillazo en el codo, partiéndolo. Luego lo cogí por la espalda y lo arrojé por la barra. Por último el que estaba grogui con la jarra, cogí una silla y le di en la espalda, rompiendo la silla. Después de todo eso, todos los jugadores empezaron a pelearse, formando a típica pelea de bar del Oeste, un todos contra todos. Empecé a intentar esquivar los puñetazos que me daban y noqueaba a los que podía con lo que tenía a mano: jarras, sillas, platos, cubertería… Uno intentaba darme un sillazo, cogí la silla y le di una patada, arrancándole la silla de las manos, para luego golpearle con esa silla. Me subí al primer piso, donde había muchos jugadores pegándose. Como era una zona segura, el HP no bajaba así que las peleas eran infinitas. Uno intenté empujarme para tirarme del primer piso, pero pude esquivarle, darle un derechazo y darle de su propia medicina. Al cabo de un rato, esto no era tan divertido: Cada vez eran más contra mí e iban con sillas. Fui arrinconado y no recuerdo nada más…

-Parece que está bien, aunque no ha sufrido daño.-

-Yo creo que aunque no sufra HP, sigue habiendo dolor.-

-Espera, parece que reacciona.-

Abrí los ojos y vi a un chico con el pelo blanco, ojos azules y tenía una cara de preocupación, Sekai estaba a su lado, mirando con curiosidad y preocupación, diría que muy preocupada.

Cuando me levanté, vi a Kirito y a Asuna, ambos estaban preocupados.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En la plaza, te han apalizado en el bar, pero creo que estás bien, tu HP no ha bajado pero lo que es el dolor lo has sentido. En la vida real, tendrías la espalda rota.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Cuando te saqué de allí, estabas doblado por la mitad, casi podías colocar tu cabeza entre tus pies.-

-Joder, pues menos mal que esto no es la vida normal, por cierto ¿quién eres?-

-Me llamo Yutoo, y soy el que te ha sacado de esa especie de bucle de violencia.-

-¿Digamos que me has salvado el cuello?-

-Posiblemente.-

-Felicidades, acabas de entrar en la lista de personas a las que debo la vida, entre otras cosas.-

Sekai se puso entre los dos y me dijo un poco enfada:

-¿En qué narices estabas pensando?-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer para homenajear a Mj.-

-¿Todavía piensas en él?-

-Dio su vida por mí, significa mucho para mí.-

Sekai me miró un poco apenada y unas grandes gotas de agua asomaban de sus ojos.

-Tranquila-dije mientras la abrazaba- no pasa nada, él no sé si se lo merecía, pero me tienes a mí ¿no?- dije mientras le sonreía.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó mucho más tranquila.

-Bueno, creo que volveré a mi casa, estoy cansado y debería dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Volví a mi casa, que estaba en el piso 50. Me costó unos 20 o 25 millones de Col. Abrí la puerta y fui directamente a mi dormitorio, me puse el pijama (sí, uso pijama) e intenté dormir, no sin antes mirar todas las opciones. Cada noche repasaba la lista porque había muchas opciones que ni siquiera yo podía imaginar: " _Ethic Code, Keep corpse_ (mantener el cuerpo, en vez de desaparecer por el universo), _Record, Kill_ (para suicidas), y muchas más. Cuando terminé de anotar la letra por donde iba, me volví de lado, esperando que mañana fuera un día mejor…

(Sueño)

Me levanté en un cubículo, donde estaba rodeado de cristal. Intente romperlo o buscar una salida, pero nada. Al otro lado del cristal no se podía ver nada hasta que encendieron las luces. Pude ver que todos mis amigos estaban atados en postes individuales separados por varios metros mientras forcejeaban para salir de sus ataduras.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Parker? Creía que eramos amigos- dijo Kirito, iracundo.

-Detente, no quieres hacer esto.-dijo una lagrimosa Asuna.- Déjanos vivir, por favor, piedad…

-Parker, no tienes derecho a hacer esto, te salvé la vida maldita sea- dijo Yutoo

-Creía que eras legal, tío, pero veo que no, te odio. Nunca debí salvarte de las arañas.- dijo Mj

-Te pedí que la protegieras, ¿Y encima haces esto? ¿Qué coño te pasa?- dijo Sinichi.

-Por favor, yo te quiero, confié en ti, no les hagas daño, te lo suplico, cambia de parecer.- dijo una apenada Sekai. Parecía que se iba a morir de lo triste que estaba.

Yo estaba furioso, quería salir del cubículo, quería ayudarles, quería salvarles, y quería que me explicaran esto, porque no lo entendía.

Una figura oscura se puso detrás de cada uno y atravesó con una espada, con un aura negra, a cada uno de mis amigos. Algunos gritaban o me menospreciaban con una crueldad digna de un enemigo.

-¡TE ODIOOO!- dijo Kirito antes de desaparecer

-¡Prefería a cualquiera antes que tú!- dijo Asuna, antes de morir

-Ojala hubiera muerto con mi ex, él sí que me quería.- Dijo Sekai, antes de desaparecer

-Eres despreciable.- dijo Mj.

Los demás se limitaron a gritar.

Yo, desesperado, seguía golpeando el cristal, tenía las manos destrozadas, yo quería hacer algo, pero no pude.

Aquella figura envainó la espada y se acercó a la luz, descubriendo su rostro: era yo mismo, pero con iris de color rojizo.

"Esto puede acabar así" dijo "Dark Shadow puede devorar la cordura y cambiarla por ira. Controla tus impulsos, no seas como yo o intenta no serlo.-

Acto seguido cogió su espada y se clavó en la barriga, haciéndose dos ombligos. Despareció y el suelo donde pisaba también. Desaparecí en la oscuridad mientras una voz femenina decía:

"Que no te traicione la ira, esta, junto con el odio, destruyen el destino de cualquiera."

Desperté sudando, con el cuerpo temblando, con la sangre fría. Estas pesadillas podrían acabar con la mente de cualquiera.

-Parker, ¿estás bien?- dijo Sekai, estaba hablando por intercomunicador.

-Te he llamado sin querer, lo siento.-

-Estabas farfullando cosas raras, ¿Quieres que me pase por allí?-

-Sí, necesito compañía esta noche.-

-¿Es por lo de Mj?-

-Sí.-

Fin capítulo 16.

 **Eso ha sido todo,haced** **follow, fav y escribme lo que pensais en los comentarios Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en Stage Room, buscando repuestos, estoy un poco oxidado.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	18. Sekai

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el decimoséptimo episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 17. Lamento que haya tardado tanto, se borró el archivo antes de colgarlo Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado.**

Capítulo 17

-Bueno, voy para allá. Estaré allí en media hora.-

(Sonido colgar)

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"

Me quedé anodadado, Sekai iba a venir aquí. Eso significa que iba a venir aquí. Tengo que hacer algoooo...

Me levanté de la cama y me fui corriendo al baño, a darme el duchazo de mi vida(no doy detalles). Después de quince minutos, me puse la ropa que siempre llevaba, aunque le di un buen repaso a ver si tenía alguna mancha o si olía mal o algo. Después de prepararme vi que estaba exagerando así que me sequé el pelo y me peiné a mi estilo. Al terminar, me quedé sentado en mi sofá, esperando a que llamara, pero la espalda me estaba dando guerra. Me fuí a la cama cuando un sonido fatídico estaba sonando en mi puerta: el timbre.

Me dirigí a la puerta a duras penas, y abrí la puerta.

-¡Hola Sekai!-

-Hola Parker, ¿estás mejor de la espalda?-

-Creo que sí, pasa, pasa.-

Ella entró en mi casa mientras observaba todo lo que podía ver: cuadros, muebles,cocina, etc. Cuando cerré la puerta, ella siguió hablando.

-¿Crees? Pareces la Torre inclinada de Pisa. Mira te he traído una pomada para la espalda. Aunque no hayas sufrido ningún daño, puede dejar lesiones.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-Bien, problema número 1 solucionado.- cambió su tono de voz y lo puso un poco más profundo.- ¿Te pasa algo? Cuando me llamaste decías cosas muy raras, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?-

-Siempre las he tenido, nunca paro de tenerlas. Mj, mi Guild, fueron grandes pérdidas para mí, eso me origina estas pesadillas. Esta ha sido diferente:

"Estaba en un cubículo de cristal, todos mis amigos estabais en otra sala donde podía veros. Cada uno estaba en contra mía diciendo que todo eso era culpa mía. Luego una figura oscura entró en la sala y os asesinó lentamente. Cada uno me dijo unas últimas palabras muy duras antes de morir, tú por ejemplo, decías que preferías a tu ex, Asuna me dijo que prefería a cualquiera antes que a mí, Kirito me dijo que me odiaba... Después de asesinaros, la figura se acercó a la luz y vi que esa figura era yo pero con los ojos rojos y me decía que esto era un final alternativo. Después se atravesó con su propia espada, desapareciendo en miles de polígonos. Yo caí en un agujero completamente negro, donde no se podía ver nada, mientras una voz femenina decía algo sobre la ira."

-Uau, eso que has soñado no puede ser bueno. Dirías que tienes un trauma gordo, ¿Ha habido algún día que no hayas soñado esas cosas?-

-No.-

-Creo que puede ser por lo de Mj.¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?-

-Salvó mi vida y no pude devolvérselo. Es por eso que me he peleado en esa taberna.-

-No puedes liarte a tortas cada vez que alguien se meta contigo.-

-Estaban metiéndose con Mj, encima yo les advertí. No me quisieron escucharme, encima me desafiaron. Se merecen lo que les hecho. ¿Por qué crees que soy casi siempre jugador naranja, incluso rojo, algún día?-

-¿Has cuanto has matado?-

-Creo que unos 10.-

Sekai se levantó horrorizada, tenía una cara de gran preocupación, pero que me tenía miedo. Me miró como si fuera un monstruo.

-No pienses mal.-

-¿Por qué no iba a pensar mal? Has matado a 10 personas, 10 personas no están en el mundo por tu culpa, ¿está justificado?-

-Si.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Todos los que maté eran de Laughing Coffin.-

-¿La Guild de P´Ks?-

-Se merecían lo que les hecho. Aún no te he dicho por qué soy jugador naranja.- me levanté y la miré a los ojos.- Soy una especie de cazarrecompensas.-

-¿Matas por dinero?-

-Encierro a gente por dinero, tengo un suministro ilimitado de cristales de teletransportación que conducen a la celda del primer piso.-

-¿Entonces por qué mataste a 10?- me dijo en un tono muy serio.

Yo al ver esa expresión de tristeza en su cara, no aguanté más y me senté en mi cama. Cada vez que soñaba con eso, quería evitarlo, quería evitarlo, no quería matarles... Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis mejillas, para luego recorrer mi barbilla y caer silenciosamente al suelo.

-¿En serio crees que me gusta este trabajo?- le dije mientras lloraba- Ellos no tenían que morir, no tenían que morir,solo pudrirse en una celda, ya está, ese es en verdad mi trabajo. Si mato es por defensa propia, quería detenerles, ya está. Esos muertos han estado atormentándome todo mi vida. Aunque hay veces que me siento un monstruo. A veces ellos tenían rehenes con ellos, y reían cuando los mataban. Ver la expresión sin vida de una persona antes de desvanecerse, me provoca una ira y una rabia de proporciones de un asesino. Ahí es cuando saco a "Odio", esa espada potencia esa rabia y ahí es cuando me maneja el deseo de matar, de acabar con la existencia de esa persona. Lo peor es que cuando lo hago y ya es demasiado tarde, mis victimas me dedican unas últimas palabras, diciendo que ese hecho me hace igual a ellos. Quiero parar de hacer eso, pero si paro, significará que puede que jugadores mueran y yo no pueda hacer nada.

Sekai me miró, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y parecían que querían ser derramadas. Yo también estaba llorando, me sequé las lágrimas con la mano, después de eso, sin previo aviso, Sekai se abalanzó a mi cintura, quedándonos los dos tumbados en mi cama.

-Lo siento mucho.- ella repetía mientras lloraba.- He pensado cosas horribles de tí, creía que eras un asesino psicópata o algo por el estilo, pero eres una grandísima persona. Lo siento mucho.- Empezó a llorar en mi abdomen. Yo dejé que llorara un poco, tenía que desahogarse. Cuando lloraba, yo le acariciaba el pelo.

-Yo no te culpo. Este es mi trabajo. No soy mala persona, solo mando a esas personas o al talego o al infierno.- dije mientras sonreía

-Parker, lo siento, si pudiera compensarte.-

Esas palabras me retumabaron en el cerebro. ¿Compensarme? No quería ver hasta donde podía llegar, pero todos esos pensamientos se vieron truncados por un dolor muy agudo en la columna vertebral.

-Podrías ponerme la pomada esa. Me estoy partiendo en dos.-

Ella me miró extrañada, pero luego sonrió y me contestó que ningún problema. Ella se incorporó y me pidió que le mostrara la espalda. Yo, un poco ruborizado y dolorido, obedecí esa orden y ella procedió a extender esa pomada por mi espalda. Cada vez que su mano se movía por mi espalda, me entraba un cosquilleo y una sensación muy agradable.

-Tienes una espalda muy suave ¿te has hecho algo?-

-No, sinceramente, no.-

Cuando ella terminó, se lavó las manos de la pomada restante que quedaba. Después de ponerme mi ropa en el inventario, ella me preguntó cómo podía ayudarme con lo de las pesadillas.

-Para eso no tengo respuesta.-

-¿Que tal si duermo contigo?-

Esa pregunta me retumbo de nuevo en mi cabeza, eso no se si eso era demasiado.

-¿Tu crees?-

-Probemos a ver si funciona.-

Ella se tumbó en un lado de la cama y yo en el otro dejando un poco de distancia. Al cabo de un rato, medio soñoliento, note algo en mi cuerpo, como si algo se agarrara... Vi claramente que era ella quien me abrazaba, comos fuera su peluche de toda la vida. Yo me quedé muy sorprendido. Mientras la observaba, ella de repente miró y acercó sus labios para rápidamente juntárlos con los míos durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Después de separarlos, ella sonrió y me dijo:

-Buenas noches.-

Después de eso, ella me abrazó con más fuerza. Yo estaba embobado, me quedé acariciando su cabello durante un rato hasta que me dormí. Fue la única noche que no tuve pesadillas.

Fin

 **Eso ha sido todo,haced** **follow, fav y escribidme lo que pensais en los comentarios Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Prize corner, jugando con las recreativas a ver si consigo tickets.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	19. Buenos amigos

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el decimoctavo episodio de SAO. Intentaré subir uno cada semana. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews y así saber qué os gusta o no, además si queréis que ponga en el capítulo algo que os gustara que ocurriera, decídmelo.. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 18. Lamento que haya tardado tanto, se borró el archivo antes de colgarlo Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado.**

Capítulo 18

(Bostezo)

Era 14 de junio de 2024. Acababa de abrir los ojos, y noté un olor intenso en mi nariz, un olor que me resultaba muy familiar...

Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz. Estaba muy extrañado, ¿por qué me picaba la nariz? Entonces

recordé lo que había pasado anoche. Reaccioné de manera rápida y vi lo que estaba descansando sobre mi barriga: era Sekai. Estaba profundamente dormida y me abrazaba fuertemente. Respiraba profundamente, yo estaba muy sorprendido. Después de un minuto, ella entreabrió los ojos y me miró somnolienta:

-Buenos días, Parker.- dijo mientras sonreía.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, mientras ella se acurrucaba. Yo estaba muy contento, ayer había tenido la mejor noche de mi vida, estaba acostado en mi cama con una chica preciosa, con la que me había besado anoche. Podía haberme quedado en la cama, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Fue cuando la puerta de mi casa se abrió:

-Hola, venía a ver como estabas después de lo de la taber...¿Interrumpo algo?-

Quien hablaba era Kirito, y estaba muy sorprendido, se había quedado de piedra. Rápidamente Sekai se separó de mí y mientras recogía sus cosas, me dijo que se iba a ver como estaba Sinichi. Vi su cara roja de vergüenza. Después de irse, Kirito se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo:

-Ostras, ¿En serio?¿Cómo?¿No te la habrás...?-

-No pienses mal. No me interrogues.-

-Bueno, es que no me lo creo, ¿Tú y Sekai? Buuff.-

Vi la cara de incredulidad en la cara de Kirito, al parecer no se lo creía para nada.

-Oye ¿Hoy no era el evento de "Knife Thrower"?-

-Eso se supone que era en Navidad.-

-¿Por qué crees que no hubo ninguno la anterior navidad? Es un evento atrasado.-

-Ahh. ¿Entonces nos vamos?-

-Si, pero hay que hacer una parada en el piso 74, para comprar unas cosas.

-Vale.- Los dos fuimos al teletransportdor, mientras pensaba en cómo podía sentirse Sekai.

(…)

-Se están retrasando. ¿Cuando dijiste que llegarían?-

-No se, a lo mejor no se han acordado.-

Kirito y yo estábamos en la puerta del teletransportador, esperando a que Asuna y Sekai aparecieran de una vez, llevaban 30 minutos de retraso.

Al cabo de un rato, el teletransportador de piso empezó a iluminarse, eso significaba que alguien iba a salir. Asuna fue la que salió, pero se tropezó en el teletransportador y cayó justo encima de Kirito. Pude ver que Kirito estaba en el suelo, con una mano en unos de los pechos de Asuna, este apretaba aquel bulto sin saber qué era. Después de un instante, pude ver como Kirito salía disparado a 300 kilómetros por hora hasta estrellarse en una columna cercana. Yo me desternillaba de risa.

-¿Qué, Kirito? Eso que has hecho ha sido legendario y ridículo, me llega a pasar a mí y...-

Antes de que acabara la frase, Sekai, que estaba en el teletransportador, se tropezó también en él y cayó encima de mí y mi mano fue a parar a uno de los pechos de ella. Yo, como Kirito, estaba muy extrañado, mientras una sensación suave y elástica envolvía mi mano, se sentía bien, después recibí un golpe que me mandó a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia una columna que estaba al lado de Kirito.

-¿Decías algo, Parker?-

-¿Yo? No, para nada.- decía sarcásticamente.

Ambos nos reímos y chocamos los puños.

Al levantarnos pudimos ver que Asuna y Sekai estaban rojas de vergüenza y de ira. Estuvieron a punto de gritarnos, pero no lo hicieron, porque Craild, el guardaespaldas de Asuna, salió del teletransportador.

Cradil era un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, con una expresión seria dibujada en el rostro, un poco feo a mi parecer. Estaba unformado con la ropa de la Guild "Los caballeros de sangre" y tenía una espada de color negro con una gema morada en la hoja. Después de eso, le habló a Asuna.

-Asuna-sama, tiene que acompañarme a la Guild.-

-No.-

-No se comporté como una niña, ya sabe que la necesitan en la Guild. El alto mando me mandó espiarla y protegerla, incluida su casa. Por favor acompáñeme.-

Él tomó la mano de Asuna y la arrastraba al teletransportador, yo quería detenerle, pero Kirito se me adelantó cogiendo la mano de Asuna y la de Cradil, separándolas.

-Creo que hoy tomaré prestada a su vice-comandante, hoy no vamos a hacer ningún jefe, estará segura a mi lado.-

Cradil se quedó afectado y le respondió.

-Dudo que alguien de tu nivel pueda protegerla.-

-Haría el trabajo mucho que tú, y yo también.-

-¿Con que eso pensáis los dos? ¿Que tal si lo comprobamos?-

Nos mandó una solicitud de duelo. Yo la acepté primero así yo combatí contra él.

-Ahora van a ver como solo yo puedo protegerla.- Cradil exclamaba en voz alta, mientras desenvainaba la espada. Yo ni saque la espada, sabía que ganaría este combate de manera fácil.

Cuando se acabó el tiempo, el vino y me ensartó con la espada, pero el problema es que, al hacerlo,

dos lineas aparecieron en sus manos y los brazos se le cayeron cortados.

-¿Pero qué?- Cradil dijo mientras observaba sus muñones.

-Se llama " _Dis-armed Parry_ ", si recibo un golpe, tengo un 20% de posibilidad de cortarte los brazos. Lo tenía calculado ya que ya lo había usado cuatro veces. Fin del combate.

Me alejé y le dije a Kirito que le tocaba patearle el culo a este guardaespaldas de pacotilla.

Él aceptó el duelo y esperó a que Cradil se regenerara. Cuando se regeneró la cuenta atrás empezó.

Cuando acabó Kirito y Cradil solo dieron un golpe, ya que " _elucidator_ " rompió el arma de Cradil.

Cuando lo miré me dije" _Weapon Break_ ". Cuando acabó el duelo, los cuatros nos fuimos a buscar ese evento de lanzar cuchillos. Mientras me iba pude escuchar murmullos:

"Ese es la sombra del espadachín negro ¿verdad?"

"Lo derrotaron en un solo golpe"

"¿Has visto como le cortaba los brazos?"

Satisfecho, me alejé pensando que eso de lanzar cuchillos me vendría bien para mí.

Fin capítulo 19

 **Eso ha sido todo,haced** **follow, fav y escribidme lo que pensais en los comentarios Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Show stage, cantando canciones de piratas.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	20. Yukki

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el decimonoveno episodio de SAO.. Siento el retraso pero mi portátil es una basura y se apaga cada dos por tres. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 18. Lamento que haya tardado tanto, se borró el archivo antes de colgarlo Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado. Por último quiero hacer una gran mención a CaithSith, ya que el capítulo de hoy va en mención a uno de sus personajes de "Stronger for you". Espero que podamos volver a hacer asociaciones...**

Capítulo 19

Piso 20

-¡Ahh, por nada!-

Kirito, Asuna, Sekai y yo estábamos en un evento de lanzar cuchillos, que al parecer daban mucho Col, además se podía mejorar el atributo de lanzar. Estábamos intentando conseguir ese premio, pero pude ver que, si era por Kirito, no ganaríamos ese premio nunca.

-Kirito,-le dije- es mejor que lo intente otra persona, llevamos aquí media hora, déjanos intentarlo.-

-Bueno. No sé como cacé ese Ragout Rabbit, pero fue un lanzamiento formidable.-

-Probaré yo.- dijo Asuna

Se fue al puesto de armas arrojadizas. Había un montón de armas: cuchillos, hachas, jabalinas, surikens... Asuna cogió unos surikens y los lanzó. Los cinco hicieron blanco, pero no le dieron al centro.

-Vaya...- dijo decepcionada.

-Sekai, ¿tú que vas a lanzar?-

-Cuchillos.¿Y tú?-

-Tendré que ver. He visto que en SAO no se lanzan cuchillos en combate, me pregunto por qué.

-En combate jugador vs jugador, los cuchillos son imprecisos ya que los jugadores no paran de moverse. Lo de lanzar armas está más destinado a la caza.

-Ahh.- asentí, comprobando que la razón que me dio era válida.

Sekai fue al puesto, cogió dos cuchillos y los lanzó a la diana. Uno de ellos se clavó en el centro, ganando el premio. En mi opinión este evento era algo tonto. Quién puso este evento, quería que se ganase fácilmente. Viendo que era mi turno, fui al puesto a seleccionar qué arma iba a lanzar. Las hachas me llamaron la atención. Cogí una y visualicé mi objetivo. Yo, en los juegos y con armas de fuego de mentira y reales, tengo buena puntería. Lancé el hacha y el hacha impactó en el centro.

-¡Sí!- exclamé. Eso significa que había ganado cien mil Col. Cuando abrí mi inventario para ver como subía el dinero, vi que no subía nada.

-¿Pero qué...?- miré extrañado el Col que no subía.-¿Porqué no asciende?-

-A mi me ha ascendido.- dijo Sekai.

-Parker,- dijo Kirito mirando las estadísticas.- ¿sabes que has sido el único en dar en el centro usando hachas? Las estadísticas me dicen que hay gente que ha usado hachas, pero no ha acertado. El primer premio por cada variante de arma es una skill con esa arma lo que significa...-

-Que no voy a ver ni un solo Col del premio ¿verdad?.-

-Eto...Sí, lastima que solo puedas probar solo una vez.- dijo Kirito-Bueno tienes una skill nueva.-

Miré el menú y vi la skill nueva: " _Weapon Transfer_ ". Leí la descripción y me alegré bastante. Para probarla, lancé un hacha y activé " _Time Control_ ". El hacha tuvo un brillo azul y se desplazó cien metros más de la cuenta.

-¿Cómo has...?- me dijo Kirito.

-Esta skill me permite aplicarle algunas skills de mi espada al hacha. Voy a poder paralizar a mis enemigos a distancia con " _Sparky Hits_ ". Es más...-

Abrí el inventario y busqué mis skills. Vi que " _Sparky_ _Hits_ " estaba a punto de alcanzar nivel dos. Desenvainé y fui hacia un arból para intentar subir de nivel esa skill. Después de usarla dos veces, se abrió el menú automáticamente:

 _Congratulations_

" _Sparky Hits" evolves to: "Bolty Hits"_

 _+1500 Xp_

Cerré el menú, " _Bolty Hits_ " paralizaban por más tiempo,así que me contenté con los resultados. Al ver el bosque me recuerda cuando conocí a Yukki, Yukki...

(Hace cinco meses)

"-¿ESTE JEFE NO SE MUERE O QUÉ?- exclamé mientras golpeaba al jefe del piso 19 en las piernas. Finalmente cayó y el piso 20 fue abierto. Después de un día o dos, me encontraba en un bosque, caminando y pensando qué había sido del chico del pelo negro y de la encapuchada. Mientras caminaba, vi que entre los árboles había una silueta sospechosa, que se movía deprisa. Decidí utilizar " _Seek and Seen_ " para analizar esa silueta, y pude ver que era una jugadora oculta entre los arbustos y al parecer estaba entrenando duramente. Saqué la espada y dije a esa jugadora que saliera de la zona. Ella me contestó que fuera a buscarla. Yo me acerqué y me apuntó con la espada:

-Me suena tu cara...-

-Yo no te visto en mi vida.-

-Ya sé quien eres, eres el beater inmortal del jefe del primer piso.-

-No soy ni un beater, ni un hacker, ni nada de eso, solo soy un jugador solitario.-

-¿Qué hacías observándome?-

-Creía que eras un monstruo de piso.-

-No te creo.-

Para ser muy kawaii, es algo fría,me recuerda a alguien de un anime que vi.

-Yo creo que querías aprenderte mis combos, y eso me indigna. Si quieres aprenderlo, te va a costar un duelo.

Me envió la solicitud y yo acepté. De repente caí en la cuenta de que no podía usar " _Delay the Unstoppable_ " porque iba contra las normas del duelo, pero decidí que podía ganar sin necesidad de aquella skill. Cuando acabó la cuenta atrás, ella intentó darme una estocada, para luego hacer un corte horizontal. La estocada casi acierta pero el corte horizontal, lo repelí sin problemas.

-Eres muy rápida, deberías inclinarte más por destreza que por fuerza. Me toca.-

Con " _Time Control_ " me puse detrás de ella y le di con " _Sparky Hits_ " en la espalda, inmovilizándola unos escasos segundos. Yo me puse delante de ella para darle un golpe, ganando el duelo, pero vi una expresión de pánico en su rostro y no me miraba a mí, miraba a tres encapuchados que observaban nuestro duelo con impaciencia. Pude una marca en su mano que era muy familiar: "Laughing Coffin" Uno de ellos dijo:

-Venga, acaba el duelo.- dijo con malicia.

-¿Os parece bonito ver cómo sufre una persona al ser derrotada, verdad?- le dije duramente.

-Mmm... Sí, es mas, disfrutamos mucho más cuando el perdedor muere. Si no vas a terminar el trabajo, yo lo haré.- dijo mientras se acercaba con un hacha de proporciones descomunales.

-Ocúltate en los arbustos.- le dije a la chica cuando se le acabó el efecto de la paralisis.- Ahora ac...-

-Muy lento.- dijo uno de ellos mientras me atravesaba con su hacha, haciéndome un agujero en el pecho. Yo activé " _Delay the Unstoppable_ " mientras fingía caer muerto. Me había hecho un daño considerable, pero gran parte se fue al contador de daño.

-Oye, ya que este está muerto, ¿que tal si jugamos con ella?- dijo uno de ellos mientras se relamía.

-No, por favor, piedad.- dijo la chica suplicante mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cara.

-Venga niña, no tengas miedo. No te voy a hacer na...-

-Muy lento.- Dije mientras le cortaba la cabeza con saña. La cabeza del tipo salió rodando para luego perderse en unos arbustos mientras se fragmentaba.- No podéis matarme, ni hoy ni nunca.- dije mientras empuñaba a Odio. Empecé a reírme en voz alta, con tono de voz psicópata. Uno de ellos me atravesó con su espada, haciendo otro agujero. Yo cogí la espada y me la acerqué más al cuerpo, poniendo a aquel encapuchado a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro.- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo a la muerte?- le dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Pero como...?-

Atravesé al encapuchado con mi espada y luego hice un corte vertical, partiéndolo en dos. El último cogió a la chica y le puso una daga en el cuello.

-¡Alto! ¡Si te acercas más la mataré!-

Usé " _Time Control_ " y me puse a su lado. Le di con " _Sparky Hits_ ", dejándolo inmovil. Ella se soltó y me miró con temor. Yo le puse la espada al cuello del encapuchado y le dije:

-¿Últimas palabras?-

-¡Que te den!-

Yo cogí mi espada y estaba a punto de matarle pero la chica dijo:

-¡BASTA!-

Miré a la chica y luego miré al encapuchado, me di cuenta de que en nada se liberaría, así que cogí su espada y se la quité. Cuando se recuperó de la paralisis, estaba desarmado y yo le estaba apuntando con su espada.

-Dile a tu Guild de P´Ks que tienen a alguien pisándole los talones.-

-Sí, sí...-

-Vete.-

Este cogió un cristal de teletranportación y se largó.

Yo todavía estaba en un estado de odio y sed de sangre. Intenté relajarme pero no podía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me dijo

Yo fui contra un árbol y empecé a cortalo hasta convertirlo en astillas. Ya relajado, vi que el el tiempo del contador de daño se había acabado, a lo que vino un dolor insoportable.

-Mis...cristales...- dije mientras me retorcía de dolor. Mi HP estaba ya en cincuenta, no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

La chica cogió un cristal de color rosa y me lo dio.

" _Heal_ "

El dolor se fue y mi HP se restauró inmediatamente.

-Gracias, creía que moriria.-

-Yo soy la que debe darte las gracias, casi me matan esos jugadores rojos.-

-De nada, pues.-

-Me llamo Yukki, pero me apodan Zekken.-

-Yo me apodo Parker. ¿Qué haces en SAO, Yukki?

-Quería probarlo, ya que tenía muchas ganas de meterme en esto de la realidad virtual, ¿y tú?

-Yo estaba harto de la rutina, y decidí irme aquí.-

-¿Fuera no tienes nada?-

-Tengo, pero aquí puedo encontrar más cosas.-

-Ah por cierto, te debo un combo.-Yukki dijo mientras veía la lista de combos.

-No hace falta, tengo demasiados.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si.-

-Bueno, no se si compensará, pero espero que te sea de ayuda.- me dio un abrazo y me quedé de piedra. Para ser pequeña, era cálida y apretaba con fuerza.

-Bueno.-dijo con mucha vergüenza.-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, quiero la revancha.-

-Eso sin dudarlo.-

Vi como se alejaba, yendo hacia el pueblo más cercano, mientras su melena morada era agitada por el viento...

(…)

-Venga, Parker-kun, tú puedes pescarlo.- decía Kirito

-Si lo pescas, te haré el mejor pescado rebozado de tu vida.- dijo Asuna

-Ánimo, Parker-kun.- dijo Sekkai tímidamente mientras me miraba.

Yo cogí la caña y esperé a que el pez llegara, después de un buen rato, un mastodonte mordió el anzuelo y me arrastró al lago.

-¡Parker-kun!- dijo Sekkai muy preocupada.

Yo me surmegía en las profundidades del lago y ese pez se dio la vuelta y me tragó. Después todo se volvió negro...

-Parece que el agua del lago no te ha sentado bien, ¿eh?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Digamos un amigo tuyo, espera mientras traigo algo para tu espalda y tus pulmones. Cuando te rescaté parecías una fuente. Jajajaja.-

Esa risa me era bastante familiar y la voz también, cuando pude ver nítidamente pude ver a mi rescatador:

-¿Mj?-

Fin

 **Eso ha sido todo,haced** **follow, fav y escribidme lo que pensais en los comentarios Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Show stage, buscando a Puppet, hace días que no le veo.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	21. Mj

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el veinteavo episodio de SAO... Ya hacemos 20 episodios y me gustaría hacer un evento, como un 50 cosas sobre mí o algo... Vosotros sugerís. Siento el retraso pero mi portátil es una basura y se apaga cada dos por tres. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 20. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado...**

Capítulo 20

-¿Mj?-

Mis ojos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: ¿Mj estaba vivo? Su cara era inconfundible, pero su vestuario había cambiado tanto que parecía un ermitaño de montaña, que socorría a los viajeros. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle,pero tenía que formularle una pregunta indispensable:

-¿Me reconoces?-

-¿Quién no te reconocería? Eres "La sombra del espadachín negro". Creo que en todo el juego te reconocen y al Espadachín Negro y al Destello también.-

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-

-Me suena...-

-¿No te acuerdas de la cueva de los ghouls?-

-Sí, pero el chico que me acompañaba no tenía ni idea de mí, solo sé que se llamaba Parcur o algo así... ¿Tú como sabes lo de la cueva de los ghouls, te llegó un mapa o...?

-Sé lo del mapa, porque yo estuve allí. Yo soy Parker.-

-Eres muy distinto a ese chico, no te creo.-

Empecé a plantearme si mi amigo sufría amnesia o algo por el estilo. Entonces decidí hacer algo para que me creyera: cogí mi espada, activé " _Delay the Unstoppable_ " y me clavé en el pecho, haciendo un agujero.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Te quieres... Espera. Solo hay un jugador que conozco que lleva esa barra de daño tan extraña. ¿Parcur?-

-Es Parker, y sí, soy yo.

Inmediatamente dejó las cosas y me ofreció la mano para que se la chocara, su humor había cambiado y empezó a reírse.

-Ya sabía que eras tú, te estaba tomando el pelo.-

Yo al ver esa actitud, supe que era él, pero estaba muy enfadado por esa actitud. Yo estaba muy preocupado por él.

-PERO SERÁS... ¡ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO POR TÍ! ENCIMA QUE NO TE VEO DESDE HACE CASI UN AÑO Y FINGES NO CONOCERME DE NADA. ERES UN DESAGRADECIDO Y...-

-Se que estás muy enfadado, y lo entiendo. Déjame que te explique como salí de allí...

"Cuando te tiré a ese agujero, las arañas vinieron a por mí, y yo les hice frente con mi espada. Después de ver que eran muy débiles, utilicé un golpe llamado " _Winds of Destruction_ ".Empecé a dar vueltas sobre mí mismo, y barrí todo la cueva de esas arañas. Después oí gritos de un monstruo gigante, y por un agujero pude ver como montabas a esa acromántula y vi como llorabas. Después de eso, pensé que lo mejor era desaparecer ya que te empeñarías en buscarme, no quería darte preocupaciones."

Intenté comprender lo que me dijo, ya que seguía enfadado con él, pero al ver el verdadero motivo, por el cual murió, me tranquilicé.

-Entonces, ¿donde has estado tanto tiempo?-

-Aquí en el piso 20, un poco escondido.-

-¿Escondido? ¿De quién?-

-Laughing Coffin.-

Al oír ese nombre, se me calentó la sangre, quería ver por qué.

-¿Y eso?-

-Estaba explorando unas cavernas y descubrí su guarida, desde entonces me persiguen...

(Llaman a la puerta)

-Abran ahora mismo, es un asunto de la primera linea.-

Mj de repente sacó su espada y se acercó a la puerta con precaución.

-¿Quien os manda?-

-La hermandad de los caballeros de sangre.-

Mj preguntó por el nombre y su identificación. Ambas eran correctos y pertenecían a la hermandad. Al abrir la puerta, un encapuchado entró raudo y lanzó unos polvos al suelo. Mj empezó a toser y cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

-Has caído, explorador de mierda.-

-¡ALTO!-

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Yo.-

Me asomé a la puerta de la habitación con un hacha arrojadiza en la mano. Se la lancé pero la esquivó.

-¿Ese ha sido tu mejor lanzamiento, necio?

-Espera, _"Weapon Transfer: Time Control"_

El hacha rápidamente brilló con un tono azul y se clavó a la espalda del encapuchado. Cogí a Dark Shadow y le di con Bolty Hits. Le quité la espada, lo puse en una silla y cuando volvió en sí le pregunté:

-¿Quién te manda?-

-¿No reconoces esto?- enseñó la marca de su brazo- Me parece increíble que hagas esa pregunta.

-Digo tu jefe, dime su nombre.-

-No me sacaras nada.-

-Quizá yo no, pero los guardianes del primer piso ya sacaran algo.-

Cogí un cristal de teletransporte y se lo puse en la boca.

 _"Use item"_

El encapuchado estuvo envuelto en una aura azulada y luego desapareció. Después fui a por Mj y le di una poción de clase A, para ver si se curaba de los efectos de la parálisis. Después de incorporarse le dije:

-Con eso estamos en paz. ¿Cuantos días he estado inconsciente?-

-Una semana. _Gleam Eyes_ ya ha sido derrotado, te ha sustituido una chica con el pelo de color morado, y _Holy Sword_ ha derrotado al usuario de las _Dual Blades_ , osea al Espadachín negro.

Uff la de cosas que han pasado en una semana.

-Por cierto toma esto.- Mj me entregó una especie de orbe azulado. Cuando lo analicé decía que era un item legendario de clase S.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esto?- pregunté asombrado.

-Lo gané jugando a las cartas contra un chico pelirrojo. Era pésimo en el poker, y como no podía pagarme, me dio esto. Dijo que esto podía resucitar jugadores pero solo funciona si no pasan cinco minutos después de que el jugador muera. Quiero que te lo quedes tú.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo creo que viviré aquí, alejado de los conflictos mientras que tú vas en primera linea. Si mueres úsalo. Cuando salgamos de aquí ya me lo pagaras invitándome a comer o al cine.-

Miré con alegría a mi amigo, le había recuperado por fin. Segundos después llamaron a la puerta.

-Soy el Espadachin Negro, vengo a ver como está mi amigo.-

Mj abrió la puerta y vi a Kirito, a Asuna y a Sekai. Al verla me quedé patidifuso, pero pude disimular con una sonrisa. Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. Estuvimos pegados un buen rato mientras sus labios me aportaban un calor indescriptible, cuando su legua empezó a moverse, Mj tosió dando a entender que era incómodo.

-Hijo, cortate un poco, ¿no?- dijo Mj

-Parker, veo que estás bien.- dijo Kirito con ironía mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que estés bien y que sigas vivo, no muchos sobreviven después de que se los trague un pez.- dijo Asuna mientras me abrazaba. Me apretó bastante, creo que estaba un poco mosqueada por la escenita que habíamos montado Sekai y yo, pero aún así, el tacto de su cuerpo era agradable, aunque me causara dolor.

-Bueno, ¿que contáis?-

-Yukki te envía saludos y que quiere la revancha. Además me tengo que unir a la hermandad.-

-Si Kirito se une, yo también. Por cierto este es mi amigo: Mj.-

Todos se quedaron de piedra, estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que dije.

-¿Así tú eres el causante de sus pesadillas y de la pelea de la taberna. Soy Kirito, gusto en conocerte.- dijo esto mientras le daba la mano a Mj.

-Yo me llamo Sekai, gusto también.-dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Yo soy Asuna, gusto en ...-

-¿Tú eres Destello Veloz?-

-Sí.-

-Soy tu mayor fan, tengo un poster tuyo en mi habitación.-

-Ahm... Vale.-

-A saber qué hace cuando está solo.¿Besas el poster, Mj?- dije entre risas. Todos rieron salvo Mj y Asuna. Ella me dirigió una mirada de odio amistoso. -¿Bueno cuando nos vamos? -

-Mañana hay entrenamiento, ven a la sede mientras les digo que te has unido.-

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Mj, gracias por curarme mientras estaba inconsciente.-

-No hay de qué.-

Salí de aquella casa, deseando que mañana fuera un dia mejor. Los peces por dentro no son bonitos.

Desde entonces no tuve más pesadillas.

Fin

 **Eso ha sido todo,haced** **follow, fav y escribidme lo que pensáis en los comentarios Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Coe, mirando un álbum de fotos de cuando era la versión 1.0**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: La imagen de la portada es Parker, me ha ayudado una amiga, pero el pelo es más oscuro, como castaño. En ese momento no tenía colores.**


	22. The Knights of the Hope

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el 21 episodio de SAO. Siento el retraso pero tengo muchos exámenes. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 21. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado...**

Capítulo 21

A la mañana siguiente del altercado, me encontraba en frente de la sede principal de la Guild: " _La Hermandad de los Caballeros de Sangre_ ". Estaba esperando a que los superiores me dieran la autorización, no podía dejar a mi amigo en la estacada. Después de esperar durante un buen rato, digamos una media hora, me llegó una notificación que decía que había sido aceptado. En el inventario me apareció el uniforme de la Guild. Me lo probé y me veía...horrible. No me gusta el blanco y el rojo, aunque me veía como un miembro de los "assasins". Este vestuario destacaba demasiado...

Después de esperar, pude ver a Kirito acercarse a la sede. Yo fui hasta él y le pregunté el itinerario.

-Hoy habrá entrenamiento, nos iremos junto con un grupo, pero no sé que haremos.-

-Entiendo, ¿Estuvo reñida la pelea que me perdí contra Gleam Eyes?-

-Sí, lo estuvo, pero Zekken supo cumplir tu papel. Es muy buena peleando bajo presión.-

-Bueno, será porque ha aprendido de los mejores ¿no?- nos señalé a los dos.

-Tienes un enorme ego ¿lo sabías?-

-Quizás, a mí me cae muy bien. Este juego ha destrozado muchas vidas.-

-Bueno ahí viene nuestro comandante.-

Vino un hombre un poco más alto que yo, y parecía que tenía unos 30 o 40 años. Inmediatamente

empezó a dar instrucciones sobre lo que íbamos a hacer en ese entrenamiento. Antes de empezar Cradil, el ex-guardaespaldas de Asuna,le pidió disculpas a Kirito. Después el comandante nos pidió que entregáramos todos nuestros cristales, ya que en el entrenamiento iban a medir nuestra capacidad de supervivencia sin cristales.

-Muy bien, ahora iniciaremos una marcha hacia el cañón. Venga, a correr.-

Iniciamos una carrera de unos 20 kilómetros. Era una marcha agotadora, aunque juraría que vi a Zekken paseando en el mercado. Esto de la Guild me recuerda a la que tuve, mierda...

"Piso 28"

-Bueno, chicos. Mañana, exploraremos las cuevas del valle. El tesoro seguro que será nuestro.-

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-

-Al cien por cien. Ahora hay que descansar. Con lo que ganemos construiremos una nueva sede para " _The Knights of the Hope_ ".- dije mientras observaba nuestro estandarte. Consistía en una espada clavada en el suelo en un medio de un paraje desolador. Esta estaba iluminada por un rayo de luz que provenía del cielo.

-Parker, ¿crees que tendremos suficiente equipo?-

-Eso creo, Yoshiro.-

Yoshiro era una chica de unos 11 años y era muy linda. Su pelo era blanco y sus ojos eran rojos con tonos naranjas. La encontré en un bosque, lidiando contra unas plantas parecidas a las del Mario Bros. Mi Guild y yo le salvamos la vida, desde entonces la cuido como si fuera mi hermana pequeña. Eramos como uña y carne, me trataba como si fuera su hermano mayor y yo la trataba como mi hermana menor. Estábamos muy unidos, incluso puede que yo mentiéra diciendo que era mi hermana biológica.

-¿Qué es lo que planean los hermanos,eh?- dijo Takashi

Takashi era un chico que se le daba genial las dotes de la espada y los explosivos, pero era muy despreocupado y se tomaba las cosas a broma, eso lo hacía simpático pero había que tenerlo vigilado de vez en cuando. Le conocí cuando fundé esta Guild, fue uno de los primeros que se apuntó al clan. Iba acompañado de otro miembro llamado Hanzo. Le gustaba fabricar pociones y era muy bueno preparándolas aunque tenía una insana obsesión con Yoshiro, hasta diría que la acosaba.

-Estamos revisando el equipo.-

-Espero que no nos pase nada, el último que intentamos conseguir tuvimos que repartirlo con otra Guild, para que no nos matáramos los unos a los otros.-

-Ciertamente, esta vez espero que nos podamos bañar en oro.-

Yoshiro me miró con duda, ella sabía que no era un tesoro muy grande, así que suponía que yo sabía algo.

-Onii-chan, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?-

-Este tesoro tiene un fin mayor, este alberga una llave que, junto con un mapa, nos llenará las alforjas de Col.- le susurré en voz baja. Después dije: ¡Muy bien, todo el mundo a la cama!

Me fui a mi habitación. Mañana nos esperaba un gran avance para progresar en este juego maquiavélico. Me enterré bajo mi sabana e intenté dormir.

Algo me despertó, un movimiento en la habitación. Abrí los ojos y vi que no había nadie, solo que las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas y la puerta de mi cuarto también. Pensé que solo podría haber sido el viento, pero al volverme vi a Yoshiro dormida a mi lado plácidamente mientras se chupaba el dedo.

-Onii...chan...zzzz...-

Vi que mientras dormía, era la cosa más linda del mundo. Yo no iba a impedirle el sueño, así que seguí en mi vano intento de dormir.

"Siempre me protegerás, Onii-chan"

Piso 30

Cuevas de las profundidades

-Esto está muy oscuro, ¿tenéis antorchas?-

-No, pero he encontrado unas setas fluorescentes la mar de chulas.-

-Es normal que crezcan aquí, Onii-chan.-

-Eh,mira, hay una habitación.-

Era una habitación hecha de piedras y había un cofre muy grande en el centro. Todos nos acercamos

y observamos el cofre.

-Hay grabados de gatos, ¡Nyan!.- dijo Yoshiro.

-¿Quién se molestaría en dejar un cofre semiabierto y vacío?- Dijo Hanzo mientras abría el cofre y comprobaba que no había nada, salvo una llave oxidada.

-Porque el premio gordo está en ese cofre.-

-¿Una maldita llave oxidada?-

Cogí la llave, cerré el cofre dándole dos vueltas a la cerradura, luego fui a la puerta y le di tres vueltas a la cerradura, después fui a una esquina del calabozo y levanté una piedra donde había una cerradura y la abrí. Inmediatamente el cofre se hundió y se movió hacia derecha, revelando ua trampilla. Abrí esa trampilla y toda mi Guild se metió. Al bajar descubrimos nuestro destino: Grandes montañas de Coil y joyas que se agrupaban.

-¡Somos ricos! ¡Jajajaja!-

-No creo que ningún jugador sea más rico que nosotros- decía Takashi mientras llenaba su inventario de oro.-

-Esto va a ser nuestro mejor seguro de vida.- dije entre risas.

-Vamos a vivir como reyes.-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- dijo una voz.

Después de eso recibí un golpe en la nuca. No me dejo inconsciente pero me tiró al suelo y me dejó la visión borrosa. Pude ver como mataron a Hanzo y a Takashi, ensartados por espadas. Dos figuras cogieron a Yoshiro y le pusieron una daga en el cuello.

-Tú morirás después,guapita.- dijo uno de ellos mientras le lamía el cuello con cara lasciva.

-Bueno, dos menos, queda uno.- empezó a acercarse, con espada en mano y me dió un tajo en la cabeza, pero no morí."Delay the Unstoppable" me ha salvado de nuevo.-

-Lamentaréis lo que habéis hecho.- dije de manera rabiosa. Empuñé a Odio y acometí a uno de ellos cuatro. Le dí dos cortes a uno, matándolo en el acto. La linea periférica ya se rompió lo que me produjo una sed de sangre í a otro pero lo esquivó y dijo.

-Cualquier movimiento más, y la mataré.-

Yo me quedé quieto en mi sitio, sabía que si me movía la matarían y no quería eso. Uno de ellos, se murió por los cortes que le dí, y como tenía una antorcha en la mano, prendió fuego a unos barriles inflamables y explosivos. Contenían un material muy valioso, pero muy volátil. Todos salimos volando y me di contra una roca.

Cuando desperté, vi que Yoshiro estaba atrapada en unas vigas que se estaban quemando. Yo la vi y fui corriendo a sacarla de ahí, pero también que más barriles iban a ser detonados

-Onii-chan, déjame aquí, sálvate.-

-No, solo déjame intentarlo.-

-No pasa nada, estaré bien.-

-¿Cómo que estarás bien? Solo tengo que sacarte de ahí y ya está.-

-Onii-chan, por favor, vete.-

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo. No me dejes solo.-

-¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste?- dijo ella mientras intensificaba la luz de sus ojos

-Si, lo recuerdo.- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de devolverte el favor.- ella cogió un tizón incendiado y lo lanzó contra los barriles volátiles. Después de eso me empujó con una viga hacia la puerta. Antes de explotar pude oír:

"Te quiero, Onii-chan. Sayonara"

Y luego se hizo explosión y salí despedido por la puerta.

Fin capítulo 21

 **Eso ha sido todo,haced** **follow, fav y escribidme lo que pensáis en los comentarios Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove, buscando mi parche, estoy algo incómodo sin él**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: Va a haber nueva portadaaaaaa**


	23. Traicionado

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el 22 episodio de SAO. Siento el retraso pero tengo muchos exámenes. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 22. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado...**

Capítulo 22

-¿Parker? ¿Parker, puedes oírme?-

-¿Eh, qué?-

-Te has quedado embobado y callado durante la carrera. El comandante nos ha dado un descanso.-

Cuando volví en sí, vi que las piernas me dolían por la carrera y que no las sentía.

-¡Au! ¿Pero cuánto hemos corrido?-

-Unos cinco kilómetros.

Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta de que estábamos en un cañón. Hacía un calor sofocante y si no nos hidratábamos, podríamos caer inconscientes. Kirito, Cradil y yo nos sentamos en una roca y almorzamos. El comandante nos dio unas bolsas de cuero marrones donde había un mendrugo de pan y una pequeña cantimplora con agua. Yo le di un mordisco al mendrugo y sabía a rayos. Parecía que ha sido dejado al sol en agosto durante 10 horas al día durante dicho mes.

-Echo de menos los almuerzos que preparaba Asuna.-

-Yo también. Esto está asqueroso.-

-¿Algún problema, recluta Parker?

-¿Yo? No nada, que decía que esto está buenísimo.- le dí dos bocados más y puse una cara de gusto, pero por dentro quería vomitar. Intenté beber agua para que intentar digerir dicho pan, pero vi a Cradil sonreír y observé que no había tocado su cantimplora. Kirito se fijó también, me miró, se puso alerta y me gritó:

-¡NO BEBAS ESA...!- Kirito cayó inmóvil y yo también. No podía mover ni un músculo,y parecía que ninguno del grupo tampoco, salvo Cradil. El comandante le dijo en el suelo:

-¿Esto...es...parte...del entrenamiento?-

-Que te jodan.-

Cradil sacó su espada y empezó clavarla y sacarla de la espalda del comandante. Después de que oyéramos los últimos gritos agonizantes del comandante, se dividió en miles de polígonos azules que se dispersaron por el aire. Cradil se rió en voz alta y fue a por otro miembro que no conocía de nada.

-No es que me caigas mal,- dijo Cradil.- pero fuimos atacados...- empezó a clavar y a sacar la espada en la espalda del aquel chico- por un grupo de asaltantes...-(Gritos del chico)...ninguno quedó con vida... solo yo regresé para comunicar esta trágica noticia...-el chico muere y se dispersa.- Bien, bien, solo quedáis vosotros dos.- Él se acercó a mí, me cogió por la cabeza y me puso contra una pared. Cogió mis dos brazos y los cortó, para luego coger un frasco verde, echarlo en una espada larga que sacó y clavármela en el pecho, dejándome fijo a la pared.- Tu le has causado muchos problemas a Laughing Coffin. No mereces una muerte rápida como los otros. ¿A cuántos mataste de los nuestros? ¿10, 20 o 50 de ellos? Lo último que verás será cómo asesino a tu amigo.- después se retiró, no sin antes clavar más la espada que tenía en el pecho.

Ese frasco contenía un veneno muy lento de matar, pero causaba un dolor inimaginable. Al poco tiempo los muñones de mis brazos empezaron a echar humo y a supurar, mientras que mi pecho quería explotar. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarme quieto y gritar de dolor. Cradil se quedó a contemplar mi dolor durante unos escasos segundos. Luego se acercó a Kirito y repitió la operación que hizo con el comandante y el chico que nos acompañaba. Mis oídos no respondían muy bien,así que no pude oír nada de lo que decían. Mi HP estaba en niveles críticos, la vista empezó a nublarse, lo que quedaba de mí se estaba consumiendo. Ya no podré ir a la universidad, ni podré casarme, ni tener una familia, ni una vida tranquila, pero emocionante. Todos estos sueños fueron destruidos por un grupo de personas que pensaban que la vida ajena era un juego y que habría un botón de reiniciado para arreglar todo. El ser humano es un ser incomprensible, aunque lo que tenía delante que estaba asesinando con saña y con la máxima crueldad posible a mi amigo había dejado de ser humano hace tiempo. 100 HP, 95 HP, 90 HP. Me quedaban unos segundos para poder seguir viviendo, de una manera inhumana, pero era vida al fin y al cabo. Empecé a pensar en Sekai, ese pelo rojo, ese envolvente aroma, esa deslumbrante sonrisa, esa suavidad que tenía en la piel, esos pechos... Echo de menos a Sekai. Después pensé en Asuna, lo que más me gustaba de ella era como hacía la comida de manera cuidadosa, esa sonrisa complaciente, cuando se sonrojaba y negaba cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho, esa voluntad de lucha, pero sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, siempre que hablaba con ella la miraba a los ojos, aunque también echo de menos contemplarla con su uniforme, le quedaba muy bien. Por último pensé en Yoshiro: ese pelo blanco, esos ojos, esa expresión de ternura que siempre mantenía cuando estaba contenta. Me gustaría que me hubiera llamado Onii-chan o Nii-san una última vez. Volví a echar una mirada al HP, ya solo quedaba 20, 19,16. Creo que tu Onii-chan volverá a verte pronto, Shiro. Se...ka...i, A...su...na, Yo...shi...ro. Las tres únicas chicas que me importaban de verdad. Kirito parecía decirle algo importante a Cradil,pero apenas pude oír: "No puedo morir todavía". El inventario se abrió y apareció Pérez, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Hola...amiguito... creo que no nos volveremos a ver(Jadeo). No te preocupes... ya no... me duele...

La fruta me miró extrañada, no comprendía que su amo iba a morir. Intenté moverme un poco, pero la espada no me dejaba, me hubiera gustado estrenar "Dark Shadow" con el cabrón que estaba matando a mi indefenso amigo.

-Eres... un...cobarde...Cadril...Ni yo... mato de... esa manera. Yo ya...no podré matarte... pero te aseguro... que el que te vaya a matar... estaré con él... apoyándole en to...do...mo...men...to

Las fuerzas me fallaban y la pantalla se ennegreció.

Game Over.

Fin capítulo 22

 **Eso ha sido todo,haced** **follow, fav y escribidme lo que pensáis en los comentarios Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove, buscando mi parche, estoy algo incómodo sin él**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: Va a haber nueva portadaaaaaa**


	24. Sacrificio

**Hola, soy Foxy the pirate y aquí está el 23 episodio de SAO. Siento el retraso pero tengo muchos exámenes. Insisto en lo de los reviews, follow y favoritos, os puede gustar la sugerencia, además quiero escuchar opiniones, por duras o agradables ahora sí que sí, disfrutad del capítulo 23. Hay personajes que son amigos míos o escritores que me lo han pedido, si alguien quiere que lo meta, lo haré encantado...**

Capítulo 23

-¿Donde...? ¿Donde estoy?-

Me encontraba flotando indefenso, en un espacio vacío, lleno de bites. Sin previo aviso cuatro figuras resplandecientes aparecieron y se dieron forma. Esas figuras se transformaron en Yukki, en Asuna, en Sekai y en Yoshiro.

-Nii..-

Yo fui flotando a por ella, quería abrazarla. La echaba mucho de menos, pero sé que estaba muerta, el cuál comprendí que esto no era real, pero la sensación de poder volver a abrazarla y de acariciar su pelo de nuevo me llenaba de vida, pero si ella estaba muerta, ¿significa que yo lo estoy?

-One-chan, cuánto te he echado de menos.- dije entre lágrimas

-Parker, esto no ha acabado.- dijo Zekken.

-Claro que ha acabado. Estoy muerto, y que vosotras esteis aquí significa lo mismo, ¿no?-

-No, salvo Yoshiro, nosotras seguimos aquí. No somos las del mundo de SAO, ni del real. Hemos tomado esta forma para que no te asustaras.-

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Digamos que somos tu conciencia y tu racionalidad.- dijo Asuna.- Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para tí. ¿Por qué cambiaste tu manera de pensar y de actuar cuando entraste aquí?

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Como soy parte de tí ahora mismo, pude ver que en tu vida real, eres mucho más cobarde que aquí, eres indeciso y que te solías rendir fácilmente. ¿Por qué este cambio?

Se me había olvidado por completo, ¿por qué soy así? ¿Por qué soy distinto a como era antes?

-Creo que soy así ahora porque os conocí. Si para que todos salgáis de aquí uno tiene que morir, ese seré yo.-

-¿No tienes miedo a morir?-

-No, antes lo tenía, pero ya no. La verdad es que siempre quise morir para ver cuantas personas me iban a echar de menos. Ese era uno de mis sueños en el más allá. De todas formas, la vida que tengo allí afuera es un asco, aunque sé que muchas personas lo pasan peor que yo: Soy un pésimo estudiante, no consigo de ninguna manera mantener a mis amigos y amigas, las chicas huían de mí. Lo único que me quedaba fuera son unos amigos que ahora están preocupados por mi situación y mi familia, pero vosotras al salir de aquí no estaréis conmigo.

-Eso es verdad. Vivimos muy lejos. ¿Crees que los demás te dan por muerto?

-No entiendo

-Mira esto:

En esa especie de vacío, se formó una pantalla que mostraba lo que estaba pasando: Estaba yo en una cama, y sobre mi pecho estaba Sekai llorando desconsoladamente, Asuna no podía ni mirarme, estaba llorando también y se lamentaba de no haber llegado a tiempo, Zekken también lloraba en una silla que había al lado de la cama, Mj estaba en un lado mirándome con una expresión seria, parecía que deseaba la muerte para mi asesino y Kirito estaba abatido en una silla, mirando al suelo con una mirada de rabia, parecía que no se había creído mi muerte. En general todo el mundo estaba muy triste.

-No sabía nada de esto.-

-¿Te gustaría volver?-

-¿Puedo?-

-Si.- dijo la Asuna de ese espacio.- pero no te va a salir gratis. Podrás volver si consumes el objeto legendario de resurrección o eliminas una skill.

-No puedo renunciar a ese objeto, no es para mí. ¿A qué skill tendría que renunciar?

-" _Inmortal".-_

 _-_ ¿No puede ser otra skill, tiene que ser exactamente esa?-

-Solamente esa, sé que es tu mejor baza, pero a Heathcliff no le parece justo que los demás tengan que enfrentarse a un jugador que no puede morir. Según mis registros ni siquiera esa skill debería existir.-

-¿Insinúas que todos mis esfuerzos son productos de un giltch, un error de código?

-Al ser un giltch, no tiene constancia de realidad y mundo virtual. Eso te está perjudicando, es como un superpoder que al usarlo te desgasta. Creo que al hacer esto te estoy haciendo un favor.-

-Pero...-

-¿Quieres volver o no? La otra vida tampoco está tan mal, ¿verdad, Yoshiro?

-Podríamos estar juntos, Nii.-

-Yoshiro, lo siento pero no puedo morir, todavía no, lamento que no pueda llevarte de nuevo a la vida, pero todavía tengo cosas que hacer en esta vida, te prometo que buscaré cualquier cosa para sacarte de aquí.-

-Nii...-

-Entonces, ¿renuncias a la skill " _Inmortal"_?-dijo Sekai

-Renuncio.-

Y entonces todo se tornó blanco y estas figuras desaparecieron salvo Yoshiro.

-Onii-chan,me da mucha pena el hecho de que te vayas.-

-Estaré bien no pasa nada.- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.- Yo también te extraño, espero verte otra vez, en mis sueños o en alguna otra sesión de conciencia,no se por qué hablaban de ellas mismas como si fueran personas, pero en realidad están en mi cabeza. ¿Es paranoia mía o...?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, no es relevante ahora mismo. Espero verte pronto, Onii-chan.-

Entonces Yoshiro desapareció, y la visión se hizo más borrosa y brillante, sentía que me elevaba y elevaba...

(Ligero parpadeo)

-¿Donde estoy? Bueno se ve que " _Keep Corpse_ " ha funcionado- dije en voz baja.- Estaba vestido con mi uniforme de combate de la Hermandad. Me sentía muy húmedo,como si me hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría en el cuerpo. No podía levantarme porque al intentar apoyarme, no sentía las manos.

"Es verdad, Cradil me las cortó."

Intenté buscar alguna manera de incorporarme y andar. Estar en una cama de enfermería no era divertido, parecía que había sobrevivido a un conflicto armado y era el típico lisiado que iba a tener una vida triste (menos mal que las extremidades se regeneran). Pude ver que Sekai estaba en una silla durmiendo, pero apoyaba la cabeza en mis piernas. Ella era de las razones por las que no me podía levantar. Después de verla así, no me quise levantar porque la despertaría. Al cabo de un rato mis manos volvieron con un resplandor azul claro. Ese resplandor fue lo que despertó a Sekai. Ella entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba medio levantado, mirándola con ternura. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Parker...-

-Sekai...-

Ella me abrazó con mucha más fuerza y empezó a besarme apasionadamente, sus labios son tan suaves...

-No puedo creerme que sigues vivo.-

-No puedo morir todavía, de todas formas tengo dos cosas que hacer.-

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo ella mientras me miraba. Se estaba mordiendo el dedo de manera sensual y su mirada era más brillante cuando me miraba, todo esto mientras sonreía.

-Vengar a Yoshiro y...-

-¿Esto?- ella empezó a acercarse, mientras me besaba el cuello, luego su cabeza se acercó a mi boca y empezó a besarme con mucha más intensidad, su lengua quería invadir mi boca, yo no opuse resistencia. En una pausa pude separarme de ella y decirle:

-Si, esto es mi segunda cosa.-

Entonces yo empecé a tener cierto control de la situación, empecé a deslizar mi lengua en su boca, ella acarició la mía con la suya.

Después dejé que la luz tenue de la luna llena envolviera nuestros cuerpos mientras que nuestro amor tomaba el control del resto de la noche...

Fin capítulo 23

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 23, espero que os esté gustando. Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove, reflexionando sobre mi método de carrera a la hora de correr**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: Esta portada es de otra amiga que tengo. Ellos son Parker y Zekken.**

 **¿23.5?**


	25. La curiosidad mató a Parker

**Hola a toos, soy Foxy the Pirate 98, aquí traigo el capítulo 24. Últimamente estoy recibiendo críticas sinsentido y debido a acontecimientos cercanos a mi entorno,cada vez tengo más motivos para no seguir escribiendo, ya sea que me lo hayan dicho personas serias, o por motivos personales. Este hecho no cambia que no suba episodios, pero me gustaría recibir comentarios y críticas constructivas,solo eso. Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo 24.**

Capítulo 24

Me encuentro semidormido en la cama de la enfermería, con Sekai durmiendo a mi lado. Debería tener un poco de preocupación, acabo de ... de..., mejor me lo guardo para mí mismo. Ahora debería llevar a Sekai a su casa y yo a la mía. Como vi que después de eso ya estaba mejor, cogí a Sekai y la llevé en brazos hasta su casa. Tengo que decir que ella, aunque caiga una bomba en su casa y haya un terremoto, no se despertará.

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros con ella en brazos (!COMO PESA¡), la dejé en su casa. Después yo volví a la mía muy contento. Como mi casa estaba en el piso 50 tuve que volver al teletransportador, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Sekai explicando toda la noche y su situación actual. Al volver se me ocurrió una idea un tanto disparatada: Pasar por casa de Asuna para decirle en persona que estoy vivo.

Me acerqué al porche y antes de llamar a la puerta, escuché unos ruidos. Alejé la mano de la puerta y pegué el oído a la puerta, debido a que había ruido en las demás casas no pude escuchar toda la conversación, a pesar de que en la calle no había ni un alma. Al parecer pude reconocer a Kirito,y a Asuna su voz me es bastante familiar:

-...sobre el " _Ethic Code Off_ "... Después de que me enteré de eso...Lo hice... Un par de veces... sola.- escuche decir a Asuna

-¿...Qué hiciste...?- escuché decir a Kirito

-Auuu... Mientras pensaba... en Kirito... Jugaba con... Mis pechos y... más abajo...-

-Más abajo... ¿Como por aquí...?-

Al oír aquellas palabras un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos surgieron de mi interior. ¿CÓMO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO ESTO? ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿DÓNDE? ¿POR QUÉ? SOBRETODO ¿POR QUÉ?. ¿Cuando estos dos estaban juntos? No quería imaginarme qué estaban haciendo, mierda estoy pensando en eso, sal de mi cabeza pensamientos indecentes...

-¿Eres un hipócrita, sabes?- se oyó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Estúpida conciencia, no sé cómo, pero siempre tiene razón.

-Sí, soy un hipócrita. Ese código... es muy especial, pero ¿ELLOS DOS?

-¿No tienes ojos en la cara? ERA OBVIO.-

Después de esa frase, empecé a pensar. ¿Tan obvio era?

-Pero... creía que...-

Soy un completo subnormal

-(Jadeo) Bueno lo hecho, hecho está. Habrá que apechugar con las consecuencias, supongo que lo querrán ocultar. Este hecho sería un escándalo.-

No podía parar de pensar en una cuestión: ¿Qué sentía yo por Asuna? Era atractiva, tenía buen físico, era divertida, me gustaba cuando se sonrojaba...

-Perdona, ya tienes a Sekai.- dijo otra voz en mi cabeza.

-No importa, valor y al toro, seguro que, a pesar de las circunstancias, todavía es accesible.- dijo una voz diferente a la anterior.

-¿Por qué escoger, pudiendo tener a las dos?- Desde entonces una serie de voces en mi cabeza de distintos personajes y de distintos yoes.-

-¿No tienes moralidad?-

-Ya tengo a Kazuto, no necesito a alguien más.- dijo una Asuna más cruel.

-Parker, siempre me has gustado, ven aquí conmigo.- dijo una Asuna más melosa

-Si haces eso, no te perdonaré nunca.- Dijo una Sekai en mi cabeza.

-Tu amor es tan grande, que hay cabida para las dos. Cásate con ella también.- dijo otra Sekai más amorosa.

-Te mataré si lo haces.- dijo un Kirito muy enfadado.

Tantas voces en mi cabeza hizo que perdiera la paciencia...

-!BASTA¡-

Lo dije en voz alta, así que era obvio que alguien me había oído. Con " _Time Control_ " me escapé de aquella bochornosa situación. Llegué a mi casa, me quité las botas y justo al caer en la cama me quedé dormido...

-Hmm ¿Qué hora es?- dije somnoliento al levantarme por la mañana. Ya era de día, y pude ver por el reloj del inventario que eran las diez de la mañana.

"Bueno, supongo que todavía tengo tiempo".

De repente una notificación apareció en mi inventario. Era un mensaje de Kirito.

"Hola, no me puedo creer que sigas vivo, te espero a las dos de la tarde para comer y me explicas como volviste a la vida."

Un almuerzo, supongo que me vendrá bien para poder recuperarme... espera...¿CON KIRITO? ¿Cómo puedo mirarle a la cara sabiendo lo que hizo con Asuna la noche anterior? Tranquilízate Parker. Solo es una comida, no un interrogatorio. Me levanté de la cama y al ver que iba vestido con el uniforme oficial de la Hermandad de los Caballeros de Sangre, me desvestí de ese condenado uniforme y me puse mi ropa. Ahh, abrigo de medianoche, te he extrañado...

(2:00 pm)

Restaurante "La vajilla resplandeciente"

Al entrar en el restaurante pude ver a Kirito en un rincón. Me saludó con la mano para que lo viera. Yo fui y me senté en frente suyo.

-Tío, no puedo creer que sigas vivo.-

-Ya, yo tampoco.-

-¿Cómo escapaste de la muerte?-

-La verdad, no me acuerdo bastante. ¿Qué paso cuando me morí?-

-Después de matar a Cradil...-

-¿Mataste a Cradil?-

-Sí, lo maté. Le atravesé el pecho con el muñón que tenía por mano. Después de un rato, vimos que estabas con el HP a cero y nos preguntábamos por qué no desaparecías, después recordé el motivo:

"Si por algún casual muero, me gustaría tener un funeral. Por eso dejaré " _Keep Corpse_ " activo".

Después de varios días de llantos y de rabia, Sekai nos contó que seguías vivo. A lo que nos lleva hasta ahora.-

-Guau, eso es impresionante.-

-Por cierto, Sekai le contó algo a Asuna, pero pude escuchar algo...-

-Aahh, ¿sí?- dije nervioso mientras hacía temblar el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

-Me enteré de que Sekai y tú...- me miró con una mirada que dejaba claro el mensaje.

-Mira, no sé cómo te enteraste, pero yo fui el único aquella noche. ¿Verdad Kirito?-

-¿Có..cómo lo sabes?-

-Al dejar a Sekai en su casa, pasé por casa de Asuna y se os oía.-

-No puedes contar eso a nadie, sería un escándalo.-

-¿No me digas? Tranquilo, mantendré la boca cerra...-

Una notificación apareció en mi inventario. Era de mi trabajo.

-¿Qué es esta vez?- dijo Kirito

-Un "se busca, vivo o muerto".

-¿Cuánto ofrecen?-

-30 millones de Col.-

-¿Quién es?-

-Nada más y nada menos que el jefe de Laughfing Coffin. Espera que ahora sale una foto.

La foto se apareció ante mí y entonces lo vi claro.

-¿Quién es el jefe de Laughfing Coffin, Parker?-

...

-Es el asesino de Yoshiro.-

Fin capítulo 24

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews, follows y favs. Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el lavabo, uno de mis ojos se coló por el desagüe**

 **Nos vemos/leemos.**

 **PD: Tengo un fic pensando, mañana subiré el capítulo 1.**


	26. Nota de autor

Hola a todos. Esta nota de autor se la dedico a Luz Night. Esto no es un capítulo. Luz Night me gustaría que leyeras lo que a continuación:

En primer lugar: GRACIAS, muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra recibir este tipo de comentarios, ya sea una crítica o una observación. Esto que escribo no es sarcasmo o tiene intención de burla.

Ahora procedo a comentar cada una de tus observaciones:

1-Ya sé que es repetitivo, al igual que yo, hay miles de fanfics que cuentan la historia pero vivida desde el punto del autor. Esta novela era lo que yo creía que podía ser yo en SAO, es más, el nombre de Parker es un anagrama de mi nombre (no sé si es obvio pero lo aclaro.). Cuando vi por primera vez de SAO, me emocionó bastante y pensé que intentar plasmar una fantasía era una idea genial, pero hay miles de personas que piensan igual y lo hacen o mucho mejor que o mucho peor que yo. Lamentablemente esta idea está sobre-explotada y pensé... que Parker... podía tener éxito. Lo que escribo es especial para mí pero si no se expresa uno muy bien y quiere compartirlo con el mundo, se quedará con las ilusiones para uno mismo y nadie sabrá qué es lo que siente una persona al ver un anime o una escena de uno. Por eso se inventó la escritura, el arte, la música... Todas ellas muestran el potencial imaginario que tiene una persona.

2-Una cosa es verdad, pocas veces leo cuando termino. Debería hacerlo más veces ya que, como dices, a veces es bastante incoherente. Me esforzaré para el próximo capítulo. Pero tengo que decir algo ,y sinceramente creo que suena a excusa (o lo es), pero el último episodio lo estaba escribiendo de madrugada y no rendía como es debido. Por eso, creo que cuando acabe, lo reeditaré.

3-Antes usaba Word pero se me acabó la licencia y tuve que escribir en el mismo foro. Puede que alguna palabra errónea la reconozca como verdadera y no me la señale (otra razón más para releer lo que escribo). Beta reader no tengo ninguno, lo que me da una oportunidad para ofrecer un cargo. Envíenme un PM si están interesados.

4-Respecto a incoherencias, puede que haya muchas por no decir un montón. Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que se me olvidan detalles que son importantes en la historia al fin y al cabo. En la re-edición corregiré eso. Respecto al tema romántico... Yo leí las dos primeras novelas de SAO y me gustó la pareja KiritoXAsuna. Cuando digo leí, es leerla entera. Cuando leí el 16.5 vi que era hentai, pero al leerlo se capta la pasión, el romanticismo y la sensualidad que hay en el aire, no se le dio mucha importancia al hecho en sí, lo que creo es que ese amor mutuo que tienen ellos dos es algo realmente hermoso. Por eso opino que el 16.5 es más romántico que pornográfico. Solo quería intentar recrear ese romanticismo en Parker y Sekai, ya que se aman mucho, pero ¿hay garantía de que salga bien? La respuesta es: no lo sé y tengo la certeza de que probablemente, salga mal. En resumen, quiero "venderlo" romántico, sensual y que haya cierto erotismo, no como hentai.

5-A los guest no se les puede responder. Sinceramente me gusta recibir críticas constructivas, ya sean positivas o negativas, pero... si algo que no tolero son las críticas negativas sinsentido cuya única intención es molestar al autor. Eso me sienta mal, aunque exagero demasiado, pero es algo impulsivo. Me indigna el hecho de que para divertirse decidan pisotear el trabajo de uno. Esta novela en páginas hace unas 96, que venga una persona a escupir sobre 96 páginas cuando puede que el susdicho sujeto no haya escrito ni una, me indigna.

Te doy mi gratitud Luz Night, a partir de aquí procuraré mejorar, estoy seguro de que Parker tendrá una novela de SAO como se merece, si te interesa el puesto de Beta reader mándame un correo.

Posdata: Tengo dos ideas para un fic: un policía superheroe, cuyo revolver dispara balas elementales o un mago en una aldea gala( Clash Of Clans). Dejad vuestra opinión en los comentarios. Nos vemos

Aquí Foxy the Pirate si me necesitáis estaré en el baño, descargando la última actualización.

Adios


	27. Capítulo 23 5

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el 23.5. Confieso que este capítulo es el primer documento que escribo sobre este tema, ya que no me atrevía a "tocarlo". Que lo disfrutéis! (Las manos donde pueda verlas, XD)**

SAO Capítulo 23.5

-Parker...-

Así me llamaba, pero la diferencia estaba en que la persona que lo pronunciaba era la persona que más amo en estos mundos: Sekai. Ella estaba mirándome fijamente, el rubor de sus mejillas iba en aumento y su respiración era más pausada, aunque exhalaba grandes cantidades de aire. Después de que le contaran mi muerte (por segunda vez) ella había perdido toda esperanza. Pero al enterarse de mi resurrección, cambió de actitud totalmente: creo que ya le daba igual ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás, y creo... que esta vez... se asegurará de hacer esto antes de que me ocurra algo otra vez.

-Sekai...-

Su inventario se abrió y después de una prolongada pausa, su armadura desapareció,dejando su piel al descubierto. La piel de Sekai era blanca y a la luz de la luna era mucho más brillante. Cuando se puso encima mío de manera horizontal, pude notar la suavidad de su piel. Sus pechos, al apretarse contra el mío, sentí su firmeza, su elasticidad y su suavidad. Esta experiencia era única para mí, nunca pensé que llegaría ser amado por una chica tan especial como ella. Ella se acercó más a mis labios, pero se detuvo en los últimos milímetros. Podía sentir su aliento en mi boca.

-Parker... Estoy algo nerviosa...-

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, yo también estoy nervioso, pero si no quieres, puedo esperar.

-No quiero esperar, ¿y si te ocurre algo más, algo que llegue a matarte de verdad? No podría soportar eso y...- algunas lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro.

-Shh.- le puse el dedo en sus labios- ahora estoy bien, eso es lo que importa ¿no?-

-Parker...-

Yo me acerqué y junté mis labios con los suyos. Era una sensación muy dulce y cálida, era como beberse un vaso de chocolate caliente. Cada pequeño movimiento que hacía con su lengua, miles de explosiones pequeñas salían disparados en mi cabeza, y ella expulsaba pequeños gimoteos ,al parecer le gustaba lo que yo le hacía con mi boca. Ella se separó de mis labios y fue besándome el cuello, mordiéndolo de manera suave. Eso me excitaba.

Yo, a continuación, abrí el inventario y busqué las opciones mientras ella seguía con mi cuello y bajó a los hombros para luego el pecho. Encontré la opción de "Ethic Code Off" y la activé, para luego desactivar mi armadura por completo. Ya no tenía ninguna atadura en el juego.

Cuando desactivé dicha opción, agarré suavemente a Sekai por las caderas y la puse debajo mío. Ella no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Yo la miré a los ojos, el brillo que emitían era deslumbrante. Ella me miraba muy nerviosa, pero su lado masoquista parecía que iba en aumento. Nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar. Ella vertió algo de saliva en mí, eso me volvió eufórico. Yo tuve la iniciativa de tomar el control, por lo que decidí separarme y recorrer poco a poco su cuello usando mis labios. Cuando llegué al inicio de sus pechos, observé primero el rostro de Sekai, esperando una aprobación. Ella me miró muy sonrojada y asintió de manera suave, aunque a juzgar por su rostro, parecía que estaba deseosa de que hiciera eso.

Recorrí con mi lengua su pecho derecho hasta llegar a aquella protuberancia. Acerqué mi boca y con la lengua rocé la punta. Estaba muy dura, eso significaba que le estaba gustando. Empecé a morderlo con suavidad, lo que hizo que ella soltara un dulce gemido. Con mi mano derecha acaricié su ombligo para luego acercarlo a su pecho izquierdo y amasarlo.

-Uhm...Ahh... Parker, a... este... paso... yo... me voy... a venir..-

-La noche es muy larga, lo más seguro es que lo hagas más veces. Solo cálmate y disfruta.-

No sabía que mi mente podía formular tales palabras. Mi mente se nublaba, ya no pensaba con claridad, solo me guiaba por el instinto y mi lado pervertido estaba saliendo a la luz. Con la uña del dedo índice de mi mano derecha estimulé el pezón izquierdo, mientras que en mi boca la lengua lamía el derecho con rapidez y precisión. Escuché que los gemidos crecían en intensidad y en frecuencia.

-Par...ker... no...agua...nto más...me... me...VENGO.-

Ella se estremeció y se agarró a mi espalda, clavando con brusquedad sus uñas. Entonces ella empezó a morderme suavemente la oreja, eso me estaba poniendo a cien. El calor que emitía ella era sofocante y parecía que me iba a derretir. Yo estaba siendo más agresivo progresivamente, empecé a morder la protuberancia con algo de fiereza, sin causar daño, y con mi mano empecé a apretarlo. Se me ocurrió que, para disfrute de ella, podía emplear una técnica poco convencional: mi mano derecha dejó de masajear y estirar el pezón para, con la yema del dedo índice, hundirlo en el pecho progresivamente, hasta que llegué a tocar un "botón"

-No...no puede...AHH-

La técnica del timbre funciona.

Alejé mi boca de su pecho y recorrí con mi lengua y mis labios hacia más abajo. Ella, al ver mis intenciones,negaba con la cabeza, pero cuando mi lengua rozó su pubis, ella sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojó mucho más.

Al final, llegué a aquella abertura. De ahí manaba un fluido brillante de manera tranquila, yo me quedé perplejo. Mi lengua se movió poco a poco hacia un bulto que había al inicio de aquella abertura, y empecé a estimularlo con la punta de esta. La respiración de Sekai estaba siendo más agitada, creo que si prosigo, conseguiré que disfrute otra vez.

-Vas... a hacer... que lo... haga... de... nuevo...¿verdad?-

-Claro que sí.-

-No...pares... entonces...-

Decidí emplear mis manos para que Sekai sintiera más placer. Amasé el pequeño bulto con la lengua mientras que, con mi dedo corazón y el dedo anular, estimulaba la abertura. Los gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes, pero el definitivo surgió cuando metí mi lengua en su orificio. Sentí como mi lengua era contraída por la abertura mientras que un montón de fluido la salpicaba.

Decidí tomarlo con un poco más de calma, ya que estaba sobreexcitado. Me subí sobre ella y comencé a besarla. Ella me miró satisfecha, pero yo sabía que esto todavía no había terminado. Después ella se separó un poco y me susurró de manera provocativa:

-Si haces eso por una tercera vez, me volveré loca...Ufufufu.- su perversión se podía sentir.

Entonces reflexioné. Creo que ya es hora. Introduje mi miembro poco a poco en su orificio húmedo. Ella se sorprendió de mi repentino ataque.

-AAAHH, eso es sorprendente, ve con cuidado.-

-No te preocupes.- le dije mientras la besaba, mis manos estaban amasando sus pechos y jugando con sus pezones, y ella estaba respirando agitadamente de nuevo. Los gemidos eran cada vez más placenteros y ella me abrazaba con más fuerza. De repente ella me volvió a clavar las uñas.

-¿Te... duele?-

-No, pero tanto de tí...en mi...-

Esta sensación de entumecimiento y humedad, me estaba volviendo una bestia. Bombas atómicas estallaban en mi cabeza, mientras que Sekai cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza.

-Ah... Ah... Ah... AAHH...-

Mi miembro fue estrechado con brusquedad y vino un poderosa urgencia de venirme, yo como quería evitar eso antes de que Sekai se viniera por tercera vez, lo saqué rápidamente y empecé a masajear su entrada de manera rápida, para luego volver a introducirlo con brusquedad, con la esperanza de que ella no resistiera mucho más. Y en efecto, ella se agarró con mucha más fuerza y dio un alto gemido:

-AAAHHH.-

Ambos estábamos sudando, debido al movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, las gotas de sudor salían despedidas y formaban luces en la oscuridad al ser iluminadas con la luz de la luna llena. Nuestros fluidos corporales salieron despedidos.

-Se.. kai... me ven...-

-Ven aquí- ella me agarró la cabeza y me la acercó a su pecho. Yo, impaciente, introduje una de sus protuberancias en mi boca y me dediqué a lamerla y a morderla. Estaba a gusto, y al parecer, a ella le gustaba mucho que un chico estuviera chupando sus pechos. Después de moderlo con delicadeza me acerqué a su boca, y la besé mientras que mi pelvis se acercaba bruscamente al orificio de Sekai y solté todas las sensaciones que llevaba reteniendo, ella se agitaba un poco y su respiración fue más calmada. Al fin ya había conseguido mi objetivo.

Ella se separó un poco de mí, dejando un hilo de saliva entre su lengua y mis labios. Finalmente se desplomó y se quedó profundamente dormida...

Yo estaba exhausto y caí, rendido, en un profundo sueño.

Fin 23.5

 **Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado escribir este capítulo porque quería que sonara romántico y espero que sea así**

 **Dejad reviews, favs, y follows**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Show Stage, probándome el sombrero de Freddy, espero que no se enoje.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo.**


	28. La vengadora

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el capítulo 25. Ahora me estoy esforzando por escribir cada día mejor, si alguien tiene alguna crítica constructiva, que no dude en decírmelo. Bueno disfrutad del capítulo.**

 **SAO Capítulo 25.**

Ver su rostro...una cara que me inspira un odio incontenible, me resultaba odioso vivir en un mundo donde viva él, después de lo que hizo... Sé qué tengo que hacer.

-¿Parker, te encuentras bien? ¿No son efectos secundarios?-

-No, no lo es. Perdona Kirito, tengo que irme, tengo algo que hacer aunque me cueste la vida.-

-¿La vida? Has muerto como unas dos veces, y ni aún queriendo te pueden mat...-

-No he vuelto "gratis", precisamente.-

-¿Puedes...morir?-

-"Inmortal" era un giltch, un fallo en el código, un error. Mi mejor habilidad fue producto del descuido del desarrollador, y encima me perjudicará cuando vuelva. No puedo volver sin antes hacer una cosa.-

-¿Vas a ir a por el jefe de "Laughfing Coffin" tú solito? Estás delirando, tómate un descanso o date un respiro.-

Me levanté y le solté:

-¿UN RESPIRO? ¿UN RESPIRO? YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTES RESPIROS EN LO QUE LLEVAMOS AQUÍ METIDOS, EN ESTE PUTO MUNDO...-

-Parker, cálmate.-

-¿CALMARME? NO, NO QUIERO CALMARME, EL ASESINO DE YOSHIRO SIGUE AHÍ AFUERA Y SEGURO QUE JUGADORES ESTÁN SIDO ASESINADOS POR SU CULPA... -

-Mira, deberías hacer lo que creas correcto, pero solo mantente vivo, ¿vale? No eres el único que ha sufrido pérdidas, y puede que con este acto de locura, más personas sufrirán una pérdida: tú. Así que, yo que tú, me lo pensaría.-

Me levanté de la silla y me fui del restaurante, no sin antes mirar atrás y decir usando mi propio acento japones, desactivando el traductor:

-Sayonara, Kazuto-san.-

Después de irme, me fui al teletransportador de piso dirigiéndome al piso donde se ubicaba la guarida de Laughfing Coffin, (o lo que quedaba de ella tras el asalto de su bastión, el cual yo no participé), pero una persona me paró en medio de la calle: Yukki.

-Parker.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.- te daba por muerto.

-Probablemente lo esté después de lo que voy a hacer. Yukki, tengo un nuevo propósito...-

-No, no, ya has muerto dos veces, ¿quieres seguir tentando a la suerte?

-ÉL MATÓ A YOSHIRO.-

-¿Crees que Yoshiro querrá ver cómo mueres inútilmente? No hace falta que hagas que hagas esto. Por favor, quédate con tus amigos, quédate con Sekai,quédate conmigo.- puso una cara lagrimosa, ella en verdad no quería que fuera. Mirarla...me recuerda a ella, por eso creo que debo hacer esto, pero ¿a qué precio? Si moría, ¿Quién protegerá a Yukki, a Sekai, a Mj, o a Kirito y Asuna (Aunque creo que exagero, en verdad, son autosuficientes, pero ¿Mi funeral es necesario para darme cuenta?).

-Yukki, esto es algo que tengo que hacer, si no es ahora, será más tarde, pero completaré mi objetivo. Da igual si no tengo una espada sagrada, o si no soy un héroe, si puedo protegeros, os protegeré con todo lo que tengo, incluso con mi propia vida.-

Ella se quedó atónita, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo:

-Tan solo...no mueras, nunca te perdonaré si no hacemos ese duelo, ¿vale?- mientras lloraba,me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Yukki, pero hay algo antes.- dije mientras me acordaba de un objeto que podría ayudarme en mi ardua tarea.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en mente?-

-Un "seguro de vida", solo por si se tuercen las cosas.-

Ella se acercó, me abrazó y me dijo:

-Buena suerte, Parker.-

Me dirigí al piso 1, el pueblo de los comienzos, recorrí rápidamente el mercado y me fui al sistema de alcantarillado del piso (Aquí huele a arenque pasado, a vómito y a heces)

"Joder, qué oscuro está esto" pensé. Llevé la mano al inventario y saqué un puñado de setas fluorescentes para usarlas de linterna. Estas setas son raras, emiten una especie de luz ultravioleta, yo, por si acaso, no probé bocado de ellas, por si eran venenosas. Seguí caminando con la antorcha ultravioleta en mano hasta encontrarme en una sala muy amplia y espaciosa. Abrí y saqué una mapa del inventario. Este decía que una espada legendaria "The Avenger" (o "La Vengadora") estaba en el subsuelo. En el mapa había un mensaje escrito con letras rojas que decían:

"PISO PLAGADO DE MONSTRUOS O JEFES DE NIVEL 92 O SUPERIOR, NO ACERCARSE, LA ESPADA NO VALE LA PENA"

Dibujé una sonrisa desafiante en mi rostro y me pensé "Veamos si la espada realmente vale la pena". Esta sala estaba repleta de columnas y era fácil perderse (juraría que he pasado por la misma esquina tres veces). Después de perder un valioso cuarto de hora haciendo el gilipollas, pude ver algo que me heló la sangre...Era un monstruo, se asemejaba a La Parca. Llevaba una enorme guadaña y poseía más de medio millon de HP, además de ser nivel 99. Este estaba rondando por los pasillos, con intenciones de hacer sufrimiento al que morara por esta sala, o al menos su sonrisa reflejaba tal sentimiento.

"Será mejor no toparse con esa cosa."

Después de dejarle pasar, sin hacer ruido, seguí investigando la sala, en busca de tal arma. Al cabo de un tiempo, ya me había topado con todos los adoquines de la sala unas tres veces, lo que me dejaba una incógnita: ¿Dónde leches estaba la condenada espada? Y mi pregunta fue resuelta cuando la Parca salió una vez y pude mirarle la espalda: La llevaba en una vaina en su hombro.

-Jooder.- exclamé en voz baja.- ¿Ahora cómo se la quito? Supongo que derrotándola pero ¿hay posibilidad de eso...?

-Solo si pidieras ayuda.- dijo una voz muy familiar.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Sekai, Mj, Sinichi y Yukki estaban detrás mío, con una cara de estar deseosos de ayudarme.

-¿Chicos,pero cuándo decidieron...?-

-Eso no importa ahora, si mueres, no podrás invitarme a comer, y la comida gratis nunca se desperdicia ¿sabes?- dijo Mj sonriente.

-Si mueres, no podría vivir con ello.- dijo Sekai.

-Si Sekai está triste, yo también lo estoy, así que procura no morir ¿vale, idiota?- dijo Sinichi

-Te debo la vida, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.- dijo Yukki.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad.- les dije aliviado

-¿Qué es la vida sin amigos?- dijo Mj

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo Zekken

-Solo matar a esa Parca. ¿Por cierto, Kirito y Asuna dónde están?-

-En el piso 20, tomándose un descanso por lo del Cradil- dijo Sekai hasta que la interrumpió Sinichi

-¿SOLO? ¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUÉ?- dijo Sinichi asustado

-La unión hace la fuerza, ¿no?-

Así que desenvainé a "Dark Shadow", todos desenvainaron y me siguieron al campo de batalla, con la esperanza de que si superábamos esto, superaríamos cualquier cosa, y si algún día nos vemos juntos, sería en el mundo real...

Fin capítulo 25

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ya queda poco para terminar el libro, pero habrá muchos más episodios.**

 **Dejad reviews, favs, y follows**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina del guardia, probando Five Nights at´s Freddy´s "Sister Location", privilegios de animatrónico.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo.**


	29. La Parca parte 1

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el capítulo 26 de SAO. Ahora me estoy esforzando por escribir cada día mejor, si alguien tiene alguna crítica constructiva, que no dude en decírmelo. Bueno disfrutad del capítulo.**

 **SAO Capítulo 26.**

Allí estábamos, mis amigos, Sinichi, y yo, a punto de cometer un gran acto de locura: intentar derrotar a La Parca que patrullaba por los pasillos de subsuelo del piso 1.

-Chicos, ¿estáis seguros de esto?- les dije.

-Te seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo.- exclamaron todos.

-Vale, pues. Vamos a matar a la muerte...resulta irónico, ¿no creéis?-

-Un poco sí.- dijo Mj.

Entonces me fui a la columna que había a la derecha. Mediante señas, les indiqué que se ocultaran en las columnas de alrededor y que esperaran. Antes de atacar, acordamos que haríamos una táctica para distarer a La Parca: mediante ataques rápidos y ocultándonos en las columnas, podríamos despistar al jefe para que no le de tiempo a contraatacar.

Empecé usando "The Curse of the Dawned", una skill que, si impactaba en un objetivo, todos los combos de espada harían el doble de daño. Con un hacha arrojadiza, y utilizando "Skill Transfer", se la arrojé al monstruo, impactándole en la espalda. Le quitó unos 50 HP aproximadamente, no era mucho pero después de recibir aquel golpe, todos corrimos a por él, asestándole un solo golpe cada uno para luego ocultarnos sucesivamente. Así nuestro descomunal enemigo no sabría ni cuando atacaríamos ni cuantos, lo que deja una situación muy favorable para nosotros. Otra ventaja nuestra es el tamaño del jefe, al ser tan grande, se mueve a una velocidad muy escasa. Yo en mi columna empecé a hacerme con más poder.

-Bueno, te recogí del "Big Red". Espero que cumplas con tu papel. ¿verdad?- le susurré a Dark Shadow.

-" _Boost_ "- sonó mientras se iluminaba la gema verde esmeralda que adornaba mi espada. Esta skill me permitía duplicar mis atributos, pero no ilimitadamente, solo podía aumentar hasta un octavo de mi nivel, al ser nivel 80,mi poder se multiplicaba por 2 hasta 8 veces.

-Allá vamos.- fui corriendo y le asesté un golpe en la mano, para luego correr hasta la columna de enfrente.

 _"Boost"_

Yukki salió de su columna y utilizó " _Sword Waves_ ". Es un combo sencillo de tres golpes. Ella saltó y giró sobre sí misma unas tres veces,haciendo tres tajos al monstruo. Mj distrajo al jefe para que Yukki escapara, y Sinichi salió para que Mj huyera, y yo para cubrir a Sinichi. Era un estrategia muy adecuada.

" _Boost_ "

La Parca estaba muy desorientada, no sabía donde tenía que atacar ni cuando ya que siempre cambiaba de objetivo. Cuando le quitamos una barra entera después de media hora, el jefe dio un rugido que estremeció a toda la sala, y sin previo aviso, empezó con la guadaña a dar vueltas sobre sí misma para que nadie recorriera el suelo: " _Death-Nado_ "

-Parker,¿algún plan para atacar sin tocar el suelo"?- dijo Sekai

-Usar armas arrojadizas... Pero creo que además tengo una idea. Poneos todos en una columna, cuidado con la guadaña.-

Todos se reunieron en una columna, incluido yo.

-¿Cual es el plan?-dijo Yukki

-Súbete encima mío.

-¿Qué?-

-Tú, hazme caso.-

-Parker, no es momento para esto.- dijo Mj

-Solo confía en mí.-

Yukki se subió sobre mis hombros y fui corriendo, pegué un salto y con " _Time Control_ " me adelante unos 20 metros hacia arriba, justo encima de La Parca.

-Clávale la espada ahora.-le dije mientras aterrizábamos en los hombros del jefe. Ella empezó a dar espadazos a diestro y siniestro. La Parca intentó zafarse de nosotros pero le agarré la mano y exclamé:

-" _Time Control_ "-

La trasladé al otro extremo de la sala a unos 100 metros de la muerte, dejándola a salvo detrás de una cobertura. Luego volví a por mis amigos utilizando dos veces la misma skill,mientras le lanzaba hachas en el aire.

-¿Tu plan es llevarnos uno a uno a la espalda de eso para atacar?- criticó Sinichi

-¿Tienes algo mejor?-

-Eeehhh...no.-

-Pues calla y golpea tanto como puedas. Eres el siguiente.- le ofrecí la mano

Él, en principio, dudó, pero luego cogió mi mano y le trasladé hacia La Parca. Mientras el jefe intentaba evadirse de nosotros, seguimos asestándole golpes hasta la saciedad mientras le aplicaba " _The Curse of the Dawned_ ". Cuando las cosas se torcieron, transporté a Sinichi junto con Yukki, para luego repetir la operación con Mj y Sekai.

-Espero que los muertos sean útiles, ¿cierto Mj?-

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo hago más daño al jefe que tú.-

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Mj agarró mi mano, le teletransporté y atacamos al monstruo, subidos a su espalda. Cada uno se esforzó para hacer estragos en la vida del jefe, había una apuesta de por medio. El jefe, vio que su salud ya se había reducido otra barra más, estalló en un aura negra y una espesa niebla oscura inundó la sala.

-(Tos) Chicos, no es tóxica, solo la utiliza para librarse de nosotros. ¿Estáis bien?-

Todos respondieron positivamente, pero empecé a escuchar gritos en la sala. Desde la nada empezaron a salir oscuras figuras. Reconocí a una de ellas...

-¿Jason Vorhees?-

Mj exclamó:

-Chicos, echadme una mano, me están atacando creepypastas.-

-Yo contra mis familiares, pero tiene una apariencia pútrida, como si estuvieran muertos. ¡LO SIENTO, PAPA!- pude oir esas palabras de la boca de Yukki.

-¿En serio no veis todas estas arañas? ¡QUITÁDMELAS DE ENCIMA, POR FAVOR!- dijo Sinichi

-Parker, es..toy luchando contra tí, y... estás paranoico, cambia de parecer, no soy tu enemiga- Sekai exclamó trágicamente

Empiezo a pensar que esta niebla muestra tus miedos, pero Jason no me aterra. Cuando moví a cabeza para mirar al frente, tenía a unos centímetros de mi rostro a un creepypasta que sí me daba miedo.

-Jajaja. Tantas almas con las que jugar y tan poco tiempo. ¿no crees?- me susurró mientras me escupía sangre.

Qué asco. Intenté evadirme de él y observé que todos mis amigos lo estaban pasando muy mal, cada uno luchaba contra algo a lo que le tenía fobia. Yo no tenía miedo a un objeto en particular, solo tenía miedo a los "jumpscare" o a los sustos. Tengo que buscar al jefe ya. Utilicé " _Seek and Seen_ " pero cuando buscaba... aparecía otro jumpscare.

¡MUY LENTO!, I AM GOD. ¿RECUERDAS?- Decía mientras reía. Ese monstruo tiene una habilidad muy curiosa

"Debo matar a esta cosa antes de ponerme a buscar"

Intentaba evadirme de los golpes, pero era muy rápido hasta que logré meterle una zancadilla.

¡BUM!

El estrépito se oyó en toda la sala, fui corriendo a por él y utilicé " _Bolty Hits_ " para inmovilizarlo, " _The Curse of the Dawned_ " para debilitarlo, y " _Boost_ " para aumentar mi ataque.

" _Boos_ t", " _Boost_ ", " _Boost_ ", " _Boost_ ", " _Boost_ ", " _Boost_ ", " _Boost_ ".

-Hasta la vista, cabronazo.- le dije mientras le aplicaba un combo de 10 golpes: " _Orbital Cutter_ ". Después de asestarle todos esos golpes en el rostro y en las extremidades, desapareció. Empecé a buscar con " _Seek and Seen_ " y pude ver al jefe en un extremo de la sala. Fui a por ella y empecé a golpearlo hasta que la neblina se despejó.

-¿Ya se ha terminado?- dijo Yukki con ansiedad.

-No... esto... no ha hecho más que empezar.- dije con suspense

Fin capítulo 26

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ya queda poco para terminar el libro, pero habrá muchos más episodios.**

 **Dejad reviews, favs, y follows**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina del guardia, sentado en la silla con rueditas, la silla es muy cómoda, me compraré una para mi Pirates Cove**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo**

 **PD: No tengo miedo a Sonic. exe ni nada por el estilo, solo a los jumpscare, me afecta más que a cualquiera. Ya lo sabéis, Foxy se asusta con facilidad.**

 **Gracias a MJ por el comentario que me dejó en mi otro fic de Five nights ats Freddys, os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo.**

 **Hasta pronto**


	30. La Parca parte 2

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el capítulo 26, parte 2 de SAO. Ahora me estoy esforzando por escribir cada día mejor, si alguien tiene alguna crítica constructiva, que no dude en decírmelo. Bueno disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 **SAO Capítulo 26.2.**

Empiezo a pensar en por qué es un jefe de nivel 99 cuando le quitamos todas las barras salvo la que nos quedaba por arrebatar...Ahora lo sé.

Este jefe no es uno cualquiera, y quién lo haya visto en el estado en el qué está, entenderá mi asombro.

Este monstruo había aumentado su tamaño, sus cuencas vacías se iluminaron de color rojizo oscuro, y una sombra la envolvió. En ella solo se podía ver a cabeza de la Parca y la guadaña, que estaba manchada con un líquido negro y viscoso.

"¿Sangre?" Era un fenómeno inexplicable, no podía haber sangre en este juego, solo bits. Mientras estaba estupefacto, la Parca empezó a cortar el aire y sus tajos se iluminaron y avanzaron al frente. ¿Podía atacar y cortar a distancia? Esos cortes iban para mis amigos, que lo esquivaron con dificultad. Yo me quedé en blanco, ¿cómo demonios íbamos a matar a la muerte?

"Úsame."

"¿Quién habla?"

"Tu espada. Dark Shadow fue forjada con una espada que es un glitch. Según sus teorías, esta espada no existe, pero entonces. ¿Por qué existo?"

"No...no lo sé."

"¿Recuerdas el instituto?"

Me vinieron a la cabeza imágenes borrosas sobre mis continuos fracasos académicos, las burlas que me hacían diariamente, la paliza que me dieron...recordar eso no es agradable, pero ¿a qué viene esto?

La voz prosiguió.

"Odio solo era una espada corriente con un glitch altamente poderoso y peligroso, tú fuiste el que le dio el poder y la convertiste en una espada completamente letal, la alimentaste con venganza y con rencor. Y con los acontecimientos recientes, has potenciado toda su capacidad de destrucción, de ahí la habilidad "Delay the Unstoppable". El mejor reconstituyente es olvidar el dolor sustituyéndolo por furia y sed de sangre. Hasta que no se borre esta espada, la skill seguirá en ella."

"Entonces, ¿cómo pude volver? ¿Por qué "Delay the Unstoppable" no está en la lista de skills?"

"Sí lo está, lo que pasa es que tiene otro nombre. Lo de volver...fenómeno inexplicable."

Una notificación apareció en mi inventario

 **Nueva skill desbloqueada**

 **"Perpetual"**

"Ahora, sal ahí y demuestra que eres lo peor a lo que te puedes enfrentar. Suerte."

" _Boosting Crystal: Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost, BOOST_ "

Sentí un gran impulso en el cuerpo, una sensación completamente desconocida recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo, y sentí todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor. La mente se me despejó y la conciencia actuó.

-¿Parker, qué hacemos? Es muy rápida, y si nos toca moriremos. Será mejor huir y...- Sinichi empezó a desvariar.

-Vete si quieres, no te obligo a morir por nada.- dije inexpresivamente.

-Tío, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Mj.

Sonreí y le dije con furia en los ojos:

-Mejor que nunca.- Luego a continuación me fui a por el jefe y empecé a dar mandobles a la sombra que rodeaba al monstruo.

-SOLO- golpe-ERES-mandoble- UNO- tajo- MÁS.- corté toda la sombra, me dirigí a su espalda y se la clavé. La muerte dio un alarido, me agarró y me arrojó a un extremo de la sala, para luego, volver a extender esa niebla alucinógena. De nuevo aparecieron mis miedos, pero esta vez era diferente. Apareció de nuevo y me atravesó con el puño.

-Muere, bastardo.- dijo con alegría.

-Necio...No puedo morir.- le corté el brazo con el que me atravesó. La sombra retrocedió unos pasos, para luego intentar asustarme. La cara que tenía en frente era desagradable. Yo la miré durante un par de segundos y empecé a cortarla con tanto entusiasmo que se quedó irreconocible. Mientras la desfiguraba, reía como un demente.

-A Parker se le ha ido la cabeza.- dijo Yukki con miedo.

Localicé el foco de la niebla y fui raudo a por él. Cuando me topé con el jefe, empecé a darle mandobles, él los bloqueaba con la guadaña, hasta cierto punto que los dos nos quedamos a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

-No voy a permitir que mates a mis amigos ni a ninguno más, solo eres un programa asesino al que voy a destruir.- le dije mientras sostenía mi espada fuertemente y oponía resistencia ante la descomunal fuerza que me abrumaba. Al final separamos nuestras armas y nos dispusimos a atacar, pero él fue más rápido y me atravesó con la guadaña, para luego elevarme en el aire y estrellarme violentamente contra el suelo.

Solo me quedaban 5 minutos para que el efecto desaparezca y pueda morir de una manera desagradable, en una espiral de dolor infinito. Necesito un cristal o moriré, y esta vez, será de verdad.

Me levanté y vi el enorme tajo que me hizo su arma, podía rascarme la espalda si metía mi mano en el agujero, y el contador de daño superaba el millón de HP. Tengo que acabar con esto ya.

Mis amigos intentaban distraerlo y atacarlo, pero con la amenaza de desaparecer, apenas le hicieron daño. Ya no le quedaba mucho, entonces tuve una idea genial.

-Mj, ven.-

-Ahora voy. Yukki, cúbreme.-

Mientras la pequeña espadachina hacia una gran variedad de golpes para permitir la huida de Mj, le conté mi plan.

-Estoy seguro de que funcionará.- dijo convencido.

-Entonces vamos.-

Le lancé al jefe un hacha arrojadiza cargada con " _Bolty Hits_ " y otra con " _The Curse of the Dawned_ ". Cuando impactaron, Mj se subió rápidamente a mi espalda, con los pies en mis hombros. Mientras los restantes seguía atacando a nuestro aturdido contrincante, los dos nos comprimimos y nos trasladé a lo alto del monstruo con " _Time Control_ ". Mj me impulsó con las piernas directamente a su cabeza, y yo le introduje mi hoja en él. Después de clavarla, me dispuse a rajarlo en canal, solo bastó con saltar al suelo de manera vertical agarrando la empuñadura de la espada. Descendí rápidamente, abriendo un corte enorme desde la cabeza hasta sus pies( si se puede decir que tuviera pies porque levitaba a baja altura.)

A penas le quedaban unos 20 HP, los cinco nos acercamos y le dimos un tajo cada uno para luego clavar nuestra espada donde fuera. Cuando solo faltaba yo, me acerqué le clavé la espada en la cabeza. La Parca había sido derrotada...

Todos estábamos exhaustos, y yo buscaba rápidamente un cristal de sanación para reducir un contador que superaba el millon de HP a cero.

-¿Para qué usas un cristal si no te han quitado vida?- se quejó Sinichi

-Porque mis habilidades han vuelto.- dije satisfactoriamente, que bien eso de poder olvidar el dolor otra vez.

-¿"Inmortal" ha vuelto?- preguntó Yukki emocionada.

-Sí.- le dije con una sonrisa.- Bueno chicos acabamos de matar a la muerte...Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto en mi vida, pero hay que celebrarlo.- me acerqué a por mi premio, una espada negra llameante con el filo rojo: " _The Avenger_ ". Al empuñarla aprendí un nuevo combo: " _Apotikon Strike_ ". Era un combo de 20 golpes muy contundentes, además esta espada podía prender fuego a objetivos impactados y hacía un daño inimaginable. La Parca además soltó dos items: la guadaña y otro item de resurrección exactamente igual al que recibí de Mj, los dos impedían la autoresurreción, osea, si muero, no puedo aplicarlo a mí mismo.

-Bueno Parker, ahora que hemos hecho esto, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Mj.

-Terminar lo que empecé: Acabar con lo que queda de Laughing Coffin.-

Fin capítulo 26.2.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ya queda poco para terminar el libro, pero habrá muchos más episodios.**

 **Dejad reviews, favs, y follows**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Show Stage, agradeciendo un Oscar al mejor animatrónico.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo**

 **Gracias a MJ por el comentario que me dejó en mi otro fic de Five nights ats Freddys, os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo.**

 **Hasta pronto**


	31. Venganza como forma de vida

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el capítulo 27 de Sword Art Online. Ahora me estoy esforzando por escribir cada día mejor, si alguien tiene alguna crítica constructiva, que no dude en decírmelo. Bueno disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 **SAO Capítulo 27**

Mi objetivo era claro: vengar a Yoshiro y asegurar que ninguno morirá a manos de personas. Esta espada me ayudará...

Mientras que el regocijo se hacia notar en la sala, yo cogí la espada y me dirigí hacia mis amigos:

-Chicos, gracias por ayudarme, de veras.-

-¿Para qué están los amigos?- dijo Yukki

-No habría podido solo. Os lo agradezco de verdad, pero debo acabar lo que empecé.-

-Mira.- dijo Mj acercándose.- Llevas mucho tiempo buscando la venganza de una persona, cuando puede que mueras tú mismo dándola. ¿Tanto importa la venganza?-

Esa pregunta desordenó mis pensamientos. Decidí hablar con el corazón y dejar a la mente a un lado.

-Por venganza, los débiles se unen contra un oponente devastador, por venganza, se utilizan todas las ganas de luchar, por venganza, dos enemigos luchan codo con codo contra uno común, y cuando se lleva a cabo, te deja la conciencia tranquila, puedes dormir plácidamente sabiendo que todo lo que has podido hacer por una persona habrá valido la pena. La venganza es una forma de castigo, hacer venganza no es éticamente bueno, pero cuando todo lo que tienes, todo lo que eres, es objeto de crueldad o te lo arrebatan, sabiendo que pudiste hacer algo y no lo hiciste...es un hecho que te carcome por dentro y nunca te dejará tranquilo. Yoshiro era para mí como una hermana y vosotros sois, probablemente, una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, y si morís...dad por seguro que no descansaré hasta ver que vuestro asesino esté muerto o desee su propia muerte. La venganza es una forma de redención para mí, la venganza... es poder decirle a Yoshiro una vez más:

"Tu Onii-chan te protegerá siempre. No hay nada que temer."

Sekai, Kirito, Asuna, Mj, Yukii, Yoshiro... no permitiré que tengáis que morir por mí, no valgo tanto la pena. Ahora necesito visitar a un par de viejos amigos míos: Makoto y PoH

Me encaminé hacia la salida de la cloaca y me dirigí al teletransportador de piso

-¿ A qué piso vas?- dijo una voz electrónica

-Al 78.- comenté furioso.

...

Piso 78

Tierra volcánica (Alias: "El infierno en la Tierra)

Cuando salí del teletransportador del piso, contemplé el paisaje: un pueblecito asentado en una roca negra en la falda de un volcán. Me dirigí hacia su entrada y encontré a un grupo de jugadores, unos cinco. Guarde las espadas y con " _Seek and Seen_ " localicé a mi objetivo: Makoto era uno de ellos, los demás supongo que pertenecerán a esa Guild. Ellos se percataron de mi presencia.

-Hey mirad, un solitario.- les dijo a sus compañeros.- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer...

Estos espadachines desenvainaron y se dirigieron hacia mí de manera alocada, su estrategia era intentar matarme de manera rápida para luego saquearme. Uno de ellos apuntó a mi vientre con su espada. Yo viendo sus intenciones, me eché a un lado, cogí su muñeca y su antebrazo con ambas manos, me puse su brazo en mi hombro, con su codo apuntando al suelo y tiré de él hacia abajo. Esto le fracturó el brazo. Mientras gritaba de dolor, volví a tirar unos dos veces, la última tiré mucho más fuerte para darle la vuelta y tirarlo al suelo. En el suelo, le cogí el brazo y tiré de él hacia arriba, presioné con el pie su cuello hacia el suelo y con la mano libre le metí en la boca un cristal teletransportador que conducía a las celdas del primer piso.

" _Use Item_ "

Este se fue en una bola de luz azulada para luego desaparecer. Los demás se quedaron mirando, y al ver lo que le hice a su camarada, se pusieron furiosos. Uno de ellos alzó la espada y fue corriendo a por mí, para cortarme en dos. Le pegué un puñetazo que lo dejó aturdido, me abrí de piernas para disminuir mi altura hasta su cintura y le metí un puñetazo en sus testículos. Uno, para socorrer a su amigo, intentó darme un mandoble. Rodé por el suelo y esperé a que viniera. Saqué un tomahawk y le transferí "Bolty Hits". Cuando él vino, me atacó dando un tajo hacia abajo, le esquivé y le propiné un rodillazo en la barriga. Mientras estaba aturdido e intentaba respirar, le clave el tomahawk en la espalda, paralizándolo. Se quedo inmovil. Cogí otro cristal, se coloqué en el hombro y murmuré:

" _Use_ _Item_ "

El que deje un poco estéril se recuperó y vino a por mí. Agarré su mano y con sutil golpe, su espada salió volando por el aire. Yo la atrapé en el aire. El único que quedaba, aparte de Makoto, estaba desarmado. Lancé la espalda al aire creando una distracción, le di la vuelta de un golpe, y con los dedos, di rápidos golpes en lugares concretos del cuello para dejarlo inconsciente. Lancé un cristal al aire, me teletransporté hacia Makoto, agarrándolo por el cuello desde atrás, y cuando el cristal tocó el suelo, grité:

" _Use Item_ "

Ya había acabado con todos y tenía al lugarteniente de Laughing Coffin en mis manos...O al menos eso creía, porque uno me clavó una daga en mi espalda. Cogí al que me intentó asesinar, lo lancé al suelo, dejando a Makoto suelto, y le arrojé otro cristal. Después de desaparecer, quedábamos él y yo. Cuando estaba dispuesto a matarle, vi en el horizonte a mis amigos, me habían seguido para encontrarme, en este mundo tengo un tesoro. Makoto aprovechó mi leve asuencia, y con " _Time Control_ " se puso detrás de Sekai, con un cuchillo envenenado en su mano.

-¡¿CO..CÓMO HA PODIDO HACER ESO?!- exclamé con pánico

-Es una skill, puedo copiar la última que me han hecho. Creo que tus amigos se alegran de verte, ¿no? Creo que hasta ella tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras apuntaba con el cuchillo a la boca de Sekai.- Sería una pena echar a perder esta carita tan guapa, pero es justo, tú mataste o encarcelaste a mis camaradas.-

-TÚ MATASTE A YOSHIRO.-

-Vuelves a equivocarte. Yo no la maté, la mató Poh, aunque nos contó cómo murió. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, me entran ganas de reir. ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? Solo eres un pequeño trozo de basura con un montón de suerte. Dicen que eres el cuarto mejor espadachín del juego, y solo creo que solo por tus espadas, no tienes méritos, solo suerte. El hecho de que seas un inútil no va a cambiar. Y ahora lo perderás todo lo que tienes, empezando con tu novia. ¿Recuerdas a qué huele, o como es el tacto de su piel? Recuérdalo bien,porque no podrás volver a experimentarlo.- se dispuso a matar a Sekai. Yo, en un intento a la desesperada, le hice un placaje, y corté el suelo que nos separaba a mis amigos y a Makoto y a mí. Después caímos...

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ya queda poco para terminar el libro, pero habrá muchos más episodios.**

 **Dejad reviews, favs, y follows**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el pasillo, observando los dibujos fijamente**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo**

 **Gracias por las visitas**

 **Hasta pronto**


	32. Cae uno, falta otro

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el capítulo 28 de Sword Art Online. Ahora me estoy esforzando por escribir cada día mejor, si alguien tiene alguna crítica constructiva, que no dude en decírmelo. Recomiendo leer este capítulo escuchando "This is a fight to change the world" de Agame no Kill. D** **isfrutad del capítulo**

* * *

 **SAO Capítulo 28**

Empuje a Makoto y corté el suelo que separaba a mis amigos y a nosotros.

(00:31)

Después caímos agarrados mientras nos pegábamos puñetazos como podíamos. Ambos aterrizamos en una plataforma de piedra pómez. Esta plataforma era arrastrada por un río gigantesco de lava. Cuando aterrizamos en el suelo, perdí la orientación espacial y veía borroso. No podía reconocer a mi objetivo. Pude ver a una silueta levantarse y desenvainar.

(00:55)

Yo hice lo mismo y cargué contra él. Empezamos a atacar y a contraatacar el uno del otro. El calor sofocante de la lava, la contusión que me llevé al aterrizar y e sobre esfuerzo por derrotar a cinco, me dejaba un tiempo de reacción bastante lento. Decidí llevar este combate a un enfoque defensivo: seguír bloqueando golpe tras golpe, aunque, por si acaso, activé " _Perpetual"_ como ventaja defensiva. Después de que acabara su combo decidí golpear, pero bloqueó mi movimiento poniendo su espada frente a él y nos quedamos los dos a pocos centímetros, mientras nuestras espadas formaban chispas y nos mirábamos fijamente

(01:15)

Cada uno intentaba adivinar el siguiente ataque del otro. Él mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y apartó sus espadas, para luego con " _Skill Thieft"_ desplazarse unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Embistió haciendo una estocada, pero me agaché y le impacté con _"Bolty Hits"._ Se quedó inmóvil durante unos escasos segundos y le pegué dos cortes. Le había herido pero no matado. Comprobé mi HP y ví que se había reducido un poco. Me examiné y comprobé que tenía un corte en el hombro que se iluminaba de color blanco.

-Pero...si tengo _"Perpetual"_ activo, ¿cómo has podido herirme?-

El soltó una sonora carcajada y me respondió.

-Nuestros agentes han hecho bien su labor. Al ser una skill demoníaca, una espada sagrada ha sido lo suficiente como para herirte y anular tu habilidad. Tu mejor baza, la inmortalidad, no te va a servir de nada.-

Me impactó con _"Bolty Hits"_ , que me había robado, y empezó a cortarme con su espada. Uno, dos y hasta 10 golpes recibí. Por último me dio una patada en el pecho, tirándome de la plataforma. (01:49)

-Adiós, escoria.-dijo satisfactoriamente mientra veía como mi cuerpo caía de manera inerte al magma. A medio camino de sumergirme en la lava, se me fue la parálisis y con mi primera daga, que no uso en combate, pude aferrarme a la zona baja de la plataforma. Un pie se sumergió en el río incandescente de roca fundida y me prendió fuego en la chaqueta. Mientras ardía y mi HP se reducía gradualmente, subí de nuevo a la plataforma a duras penas usando mi daga como piolet.

-Veo que no has muerto.- dijo un tanto sorprendido.- Supongo que un río lleno de lava no acabará contigo. En fin, yo mismo voy a liquidarte. Y cuando acabe, Sekai será la siguiente, luego Yukki, luego Mj, después Kirito...La última será la niña de morado, pero antes de matarla... hum hum... Será delicioso.- confesó relamiéndose con la espada apuntando al frente.

-¿Matarme?- dije en voz baja.

-¿Cómo dices, hijo de puta?-

-Matarme... Cómo si tú, un asqueroso abusón del sistema pudiera planear una muerte digna de mis amigos o la mía. Ese día nunca llegara, porque yo mismo te mataré, lanzaré tu cuerpo ( si es que lo conservas) a este río.. Solo eres una persona que juega a ser un asesino, un psicópata de pacotilla, un delincuente estúpido que no quiere afrontar la realidad, y ahora la realidad es esta: Quedan unos 100 metros para que caigamos por esa catarata de allí. A mi no me da miedo la muerte...¿Y a ti?- alcé a "Dark Shadow" y a "The Avenger".

-Solo uno de nosotros saldrá vivo.- dijo sonriendo, preparándose para recibir.

-Y espero que el resultado final me sea favorable- Me abalancé a por él. Todos los combos que me sabía estaban siendo utilizados, pero el los repelía. Hasta que nos separamos y grité:

-"BOOSTING CRYSTAL".-

 _¡Boost, Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost, BOOST_!

"The Avenger" empezó a emitir fuego, se convirtió en una espada llameante, y Dark Shadow emitía un aura negra. Para él cada vez era más difícil repelerlos, hasta llegó a recibir varios golpes.

-¿No te cansas nunca? ¿Por qué no te mueres?- dijo mientras su defensa endeble lo protegía de una furia desatada.

-¡PORQUE-golpe- NO-golpe- QUIERO MORIR-espadazo- INÚLTILMENTE O VIVIR- se rompe su defensa- A COSTA DE OTROS! ¡AAAAAHHHH!-

Mi espada se movía automáticamente, impulsada por un portador que estaba totalmente furioso. A partir de ese momento, Makoto recibió todos y cada uno de los golpes que le dí, incluyendo "The Curse of the Dawned". Su HP estaba muy bajo, un espadazo más y moriría. Se arodilló exhausto, y le puse la punta de mi espada en el cuello. Mientras lo miraba impasible, el me devolvía una mirada de satisfacción y de culpa.

-Llegué a pensar que realmente esto es un juego. Unos mueren para que otros vivan. ¿Acaso eso no es la sociedad, el hombre devorando al hombre?-

-La muerte de los que mataste...¿era necesaria para tu supervivencia? Piensa que ahora mismo no ganas nada mintiéndome.-

-Algunos sí...muchos no.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-...-

-Mataste a muchos, y no sabes por qué lo hiciste...Una última pregunta ¿Sabes donde está Poh?

-No.-

Vi que la catarata estaba a 20 metros. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, y tenía que decidir el destino de este desgraciado.

-¿Tienes miedo a la muerte?-

-No.-

-Muy bien. Sufrirás mucho más que todas las víctimas a las que mataste. Nos vemos en el infierno.- Lo cogí y lo puse en el borde, clavándole "Hard Leaf" en la mano y en la roca, para que no se escapara. Después cogí uno de mis tomahawks, le introduje Time Control, y lo lancé a la orilla del río. Me trasladé hasta allí y antes de caminar,comtemplé como la plataforma caía por la catarata para luego hundirse en el magma.

-Requiem in pace, asesino.-

El último resto que quedaba de mi enemigo era su espada hundiéndose también en la lava.

-Uno menos...faltas tú, Poh.- dije mientras sacaba una foto de él. Después la guardé y me fui a reunirme con mis amigos, para contarles esta noticia...

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Si se hiciera un anime de este episodio y el final del anterior sería muy épico( ahh,si pudieráis entrar en mi cabeza XD ). Espero también que la música también haya ayudado, aunque puede que os haya echo un lío. Los paréntesis son los minutos de por dónde debe ir. Todos los derechos reservados al autor de dicha canción, no quiero líos con el copyright jejeje.**

 **Dejad reviews, favs, y follows**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el Show Stage, abriendo botellas con el garfio.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo**

 **Gracias por las visitas**

 **Hasta pronto**


End file.
